Boyfriend for a Week
by marble eyes
Summary: AU - Brendan Brady is forced to pretend he has a boyfriend when his Aunt May (An eighty year old matchmaking extraordinaire) comes to stay. Insert poor Ste Hay…his chosen victim/boyfriend for the week.
1. Day One: Part One

'Aunt May is coming to stay.'

Brendan Brady dropped his bacon sandwich in shock. It was six simple words that never failed to put the fear of god into him.

'What do you mean Aunt May is coming to stay?'

Cheryl Brady shot him a sheepish grin. 'I invited her; she'll be here at five o clock tonight.'

Brendan clutched the plate he was holding like it was some kind of lifeline.

'I've cleared your schedule,' said Cheryl cheerfully 'and I've hired agency staff for the week. So it will pretty much be family time.'

He slammed the plate down, forcing any violent thoughts of throwing the plate at his sister head out of his mind. 'Chez,' he growled dangerously.

'Don't you dare to try and wriggle your way out of this Brendan Seamus Brady. You have managed to find excuse after excuse every time she visits, not this time.' Her face was set in a no nonsense expression.

'That woman is the devil.'

Cheryl's face flushed with anger. 'She is an eighty year old woman, I don't know why you have such an irrational fear of her.'

Brendan scowled darkly, shoving his bacon sandwich into his mouth almost whole. Everything had been going so well lately and it was strange how a few words had managed to put an end to it all. He was having a run of luck that most men could only dream of. A few years he'd won big during a poker game and had decided to use the money to join his sister in Hollyoaks. Three months later he'd brought a local club and succeeded in making it one of the most popular venues in Chester. Now he lived quite a happy but solitary life which consisted in spending his days in bed and his nights at the club. Perhaps not everyone's dream but it made him perfectly happy. Now it seemed Cheryl was intent on ruining his life.

'Come on Bren, you've got to see why I've done this. She's won't be around for much longer.'

Brendan's eyebrows shot up. 'Won't be around for much longer? That woman is going to out live the both of us. She's your blood relative, not mine.' he tried to ignore how he sounded like a sulky child.

'She treats us the same, blood relative or not.'

'The last time I saw the woman I ended up married to Eileen. We all know how well that turned out.' Brendan tried not to pull his hair out in frustration; Aunt May was a serial match maker who even seemed to be able to make the great Brendan Brady do her bidding. Even all these years later he still couldn't figure out how she did it. 'You haven't told her I'm single have you?'

Cheryl's cheeks flushed. 'It might have slipped out in conversation.'

'Slipped out? Jesus Cheryl, I'll be down the aisle with some woman before her bus even pulls up.'

Cheryl open and closed her mouth. 'It may also have slipped out that you were gay.'

Brendan found himself gripping onto the table. The fact he was gay was still something people only knew on and need to know basis. Most the people of Hollyoaks hadn't even figured it out yet. Just the other day his barman Rhys had said that he wished he had Brendan's skills with the ladies. His friend and work colleague Anne only knew because she'd made an ill timed and awkward pass at him. He wasn't ashamed of the fact; it was more that he preferred his private life to be private.

'Why did you do that?' He asked through clenched teeth. 'You might as well have placed a rainbow banner in the village with my name and face on it, would have saved Aunt May the time.'

Cheryl looked awkward for a second and took the chance to twist a blonde curl round her finger. 'I just worry about you Bren, that's all. It seems all you ever do lately is work and I just worry that when I move in with Nate you will be all alone.'

Brendan forced his expression to be blank. Ever since his sister had started her perfect relationship, it seemed that she was the expert on everyone. Now she looked at her older brother with a strange expression of pity in her eyes, instead of the usual admiration and respect. So what if he was becoming a bit of a workaholic? It didn't mean he had no-one, he was quite happy with his one night stands.

'I've done this because I love you.' finished Cheryl.

Brendan had to admit his sister was good, if she was an actress she'd easily win an Oscar. She had managed to make a situation which was all about her mistake and twist it so it looked as if it was an act of love. She was good, but not as good as him. 'Well Cheryl, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm already seeing someone.' The lie was out his mouth before he could stop it.

Cheryl open and closed her mouth. 'You've kept that quiet! Who is it Bren?' her eyes were glinting with curiosity.

Brendan tried not to hide the panic taking place in his head. He wasn't sure why he had even lied; he just couldn't face Aunt May forcing him into yet another marriage with her hysterical powers of persuasion. 'I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise.' he said quickly.

'Will you invite him for dinner tonight?'

'Oh he wouldn't miss it for the world.' He let out a laugh that sounded like a deranged mad man's. What the hell had he just done?

A few hours later he found himself in his club drinking whisky, a part of him was hoping that he could get himself too drunk for dinner.

'You alright boss?'

He glanced up and noticed Anne standing over him, her expression set in a pout.

'What do you want Anne?' he asked.

She slipped into the seat next to him and pulled her face at the smell of his whisky. 'I thought you weren't going to be in for the rest of the week. I have big plans for it., but now you're here I think it's time we discussed my maternity pay.'

Brendan scowled darkly at her, hoping she'd get the message he wasn't in the mood for this conversation. This seemed, however, to have the opposite affect, as Anne's smile got even bigger. 'Not now.' he said simply, going back to gazing into the bottom of his glass.

'Is there anything I can help you with? You're not going to solve anything by spending the day drinking away your profits.'

Brendan fixed his blue eyes on her coldly; perhaps there was something she could help him with after all. 'Would your fella be willing to kiss me?'

Anne's expression switched to one of shock and she nearly fell off the stall from the absurdity of the question. 'Brendan, you do realise I'm five months pregnant? The Riley boat sailed a long time ago. I know he's gorgeous, but you missed your chance.'

Brendan laughed at her serious expression. 'I need a boyfriend for the week; I told Cheryl I already had one.'

Anne's eyebrows shot up. 'So you thought you'd borrow mine? Just tell her the truth.'

'I can't.'

'Why'

He let out a long sigh, 'It's complicated.'

'Well it's going to end up a lot more complicated when he fails to materialise.'

Brendan ignored her and took another long swig of his drink.

'What about Myra's son, John something or other?' asked Anne.

He shot her a confused expression. 'Who?'

'The teacher.'

Brendan pulled a face, he knew who she meant but not for the right reasons. The man had asked him to do a talk on the school's careers day; he had hardly let Brendan speak and had spent the whole time lecturing the kids on the dangers of alcohol. 'Oh him, are you going to carry his soap box around for us?'

Anne scowled. 'What about that Doug from the Deli? I hear he's gay.'

Brendan pulled a face. 'Jesus Anne. Are you trying to give me nightmares?'

'What's wrong with Doug?'

'What's right with him?'

Anne threw up her hands in frustration. 'Well I can't think of anyone. What about Rhys?'

Brendan rolled his eyes. 'You think his precious Jacqui would let him any where near me? Besides the poor lad would run a mile.' he stood up and drained the last of the liquid in his glass. 'I'll think of something.'

Anne raised an eyebrow. 'Just tell the truth Brendan and don't forget one of the lads from the Deli will need your signature and approval for the Hanson party food.'

Brendan simply nodded, not hearing a word she had said. He found himself at two minutes to five sitting in his living room with still no solution to his problem. He was distracted by his thoughts by the door opening to reveal Cheryl and his aunt. The little old lady stepped in slowly, clutching her walking stick. To the untrained eye she would seem to be frail and weak, but underneath it all was a woman with a will of iron. Her eyes were a cold blue and her hair was tightly curled close to her head.

'Is that Brendan?' her thin lips was stretching into a smile. 'It's been so long that I'm surprised I recognise you.'

Brendan stood up and forced himself to smile. 'Aunt May, what a pleasure it is to see you.'

She surveyed him with her eagle eyes. 'You look like my nephew, but it seems all your words all muffled because of that moustache of yours.'

Brendan clenched his fists; he would not loose his temper because of this woman. 'You seem like my Aunty May, but you'd think by now she'd be dead.' he flashed his teeth at her.

Instead of looking upset, she actually smiled. 'Where's that wet English man of yours Cheryl? How long does it take to bring a case upstairs?'

Cheryl flushed but then looked relieved as Nate appeared in the doorway clutching two heavy suitcases and a parrot's cage.

Aunt May just frowned at him. 'This is what happens when mothers don't feed their sons properly.'

'Well it's a good job he's marrying an Irish woman then.' said Cheryl.

Brendan tried not to smirk, but an evil part of him was enjoying his sister's squirming. She had brought all of this on herself.

'I swear you must have bricks in here.' said Nate warmly. As he slipped past Brendan he lowered his voice. 'Kill me now.' he muttered under his breath.

Brendan couldn't help but laugh. But his expression soon changed when aunt May sat herself down on the sofa and pointed to the seat next to her.

'Cheryl tells me you've got yourself a boyfriend.' her blue eyes were staring at him unblinking. 'Tell me what is he like and what does he look like?'

'Well he's...' Brendan paused as several words entered his head, such as: invisible, fake, made-up. He was saved by a knock at the door. 'That's him right now.' He practically ran to the door, trying to ignore the voice in his head that was screaming at him.

He opened the door and found himself pleasantly surprised. A young good looking man was standing there with a warm smile on his face. Brendan pinched himself, wondering if he was a figment of his imagination. The two stared at each other smiling, neither saying a word.

The boy suddenly flushed under Brendan's gaze. 'Hi, I've err...brought the menus round for the Hanson party.'

Brendan carried on staring at him, suddenly realising the boy was familiar after all. They often passed each other in the morning, when Brendan was heading home from the club and the boy was walking to the Deli to start work. 'I will pay you five thousand pounds if you spend the next few hours pretending to be my boyfriend.' The words were out his mouth before he could stop them.

The boy stood there for a moment, obviously shocked. In his mind he was processing what he could do with the five thousand and already spending it. 'Okay. But...'

'Brilliant.' said Brendan, pulling the boy through the door before he could say anything else. 'Aunt May this is my boyfriend...' he tried to remember the boy's name from all the invoices he'd signed. He settled on a name and hoped for the best. 'Stephen.'


	2. Day One: Part Two

**Wow thank you so much to all the reviewers/alerters/favers of the last chapter, I never expected such a big response to the story. I'm really enjoying writing this at the minute, hence the quick update. I really love Aunt May; I think she's fast becoming an extremely evil Stendan-er and her naughtiness is only just beginning. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! **

Ste Hay had been in many strange situations in his life but this had to be the strangest. Ten minutes earlier he'd finished his shift at the Deli and had by chance dropped by the Brady's to get a signature. Now he was sat at their dinner table with every pair of eyes at the table watching him. That wasn't the weirdest part, the weirdest part was Mr Ice King Brendan Brady (who Ste would have bet money was straight) had a hand on his leg like it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Is that stew nearly ready?' asked Aunt May, she had insisted that was what Ste should call her. 'You'd think she was catching the sheep herself, wouldn't you?'

Ste laughed nervously at her joke and tried to ignore the pressure Brendan was adding to his leg.

Aunt May turned her eyes back to Ste. 'Poor lad, you must be starving. You look like you haven't eaten in months; I hope our Brendan looks after you.'

'Of course I do,' said Brendan confidentially. 'Nothing's too much for my Stephen.'

Ste found himself choking on the glass of water he was just about to swallow. Up until ten minutes ago Brendan Brady hadn't even known he was alive. Cheryl and Brendan Brady had always been an enigma to him, a puzzle that he could never work out. They seemed to live separate but parallel lives to him and Amy, it was only when they needed events catering that their lives crossed.

'Is this true Ste?' asked Aunt May.

'Oh yes,' said Ste. He jumped up and let out a squeaking noise as Brendan began to stroke up and down his leg, the bastard! What type of man rubbed a stranger's leg so intimately? An arrogant one! The Irish man seemed to be enjoying Ste being the centre of his aunt's attention, like it was some game. Well two could play at this game. A part of Ste wished he'd held out for ten grand.

'So how did you and Brendan meet?'

Ste's eyes lit up at the question. 'Well that's a long story.' he caught Brendan's hand and gently moved it away from his leg, crushing his fingers as he did it. 'I caught Brendan walking home one night, he was crying because some guy had insulted his moustache.'

Nate snorted on the other side of the table.

Ste shot him a winning smile. 'So I took him into the Deli and made him a cup of coffee. It sort of all stemmed from that really.'

Brendan raised an eyebrow with an expression of disbelief on his face. 'It didn't quite happen like that Aunt May, Steven likes his little jokes. We met because young Steven couldn't keep his hands off me one night at the club. I kept saying no, but the lad desperately hung around me like some bad smell. Who can blame him really, ay?'

'Oh Brendan.' said Ste fondly patting his cheek. 'You pretend like you're this big man about the village, but deep down you're just a soft pussy cat. Don't you remember that night where you didn't sleep a wink because you watched me the whole night. What was it you said again? That you'd never known true beauty until that night.'

Brendan twitched a little. 'I'm sure Aunt May doesn't want to hear about that Stephen.'

The expression on Aunt May's face showed otherwise. 'I always know you were a sensitive soul deep down Brendan.'

'Oh yes,' said Ste. 'Our Bren is very sensitive.' He nuzzled his face into Brendan's neck. 'Touch me like that again and I will tell her you cry at baby animals.' he whispered, before placing one single kiss on his neck and pulling away.

Brendan opened and closed his mouth; the kid had a lot of nerve. He was beginning to realise perhaps it wasn't Aunt May he should be worrying about but the young man he'd invited into his home.

'Dinner's ready!' said Cheryl cheerfully, she carried in a dish and placed it in the middle of the table. She glanced around the table. 'Have I missed something?'

'We were just hearing some of the finer details about Ste and Brendan's relationship.' said Nate quickly.

'So what do you do for a living Ste?' asked Aunt May, she seemed to have little interest in Nate.

'I own and run a Deli.'

'Oh,' said Aunt May approvingly, 'A business man like our Brendan.' She lifted up the lid on the stew and sniffed. 'I hope what you cook is better than this stew.'

'I think Cheryl's a wonderful cook.' said Nate bravely.

'You're a good liar,' said Aunt May. 'That'll serve you well when the two of you get married.'

Ste glanced around the table at everyone; this was perhaps one of the most awkward family dinners he'd ever attended.

'Stephen's a great cook.' said Brendan, breaking the tension. He lifted up the lid on the stew and started to ladle it onto everyone's plates.

'How would you know?' asked Ste teasingly. 'All you ever order is a jam sandwich and a latte with too many sugars.'

Brendan paused in the middle of his plating up and his blue eyes looked piercingly at Ste. 'I didn't know you were the one who prepared my order.'

'Saturday's the only day you come in; it's my usual day out back in the kitchen.' Ste tried to hide his blush. Why didn't Brendan realise it was impossible not to notice him? He was a mysterious figure who only appeared in the village late in the evenings and seemed to have little time for anyone but his sister. No wonder everyone in the village seemed to talk about/watch him at some point. Amy's ex Lee had once joked that he thought the man was a vampire. He was pretty sure that nosey Dianne would give her right arm to be sat where Ste was now.

'You own a horse don't you Nate?' asked Aunt May, breaking the tension between Ste and Brendan.

'Yes,' said Nate warmly, a look of surprise on his face that the older lady had remembered he was still there.

'How did the poor thing end up in this stew?'

Ste dropped his fork and dived under the table after it, silently shaking with laughter under the table. When he emerged again he noticed that Cheryl had an expression of distaste on her face.

'This is awful, isn't?' she asked them.

Ste glanced down at his plate which consisted of lumpy gravy and stringy looking meat. Even without trying it he could tell that the vegetables would most likely be hard.

'How about I order us a take-away?' asked Nate diplomatically.

'Don't do that.' Said Ste quickly. 'If you've got some eggs I could make us all a few omelettes.' This is how ten minutes later Ste found himself in front of the Brady's cooker on his fourth omelette. He jumped as someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Sorry.' said Cheryl quietly, 'I didn't mean to startle you love.'

'That's alright.' said Ste. 'How are they enjoying the food?'

Cheryl smiled warmly at him. 'You'd think you'd cooked Aunt May a gourmet meal, she's enjoying it that much. I've never seen her take to anyone like she has you. Thank you for saving the night.'

'No problem.' flushed Ste. He was growing to like Cheryl; he'd never even spoke to her properly until today. She had seemed so unreachable, just like Brendan.

'I'm so glad Brendan's found someone like you, I was so worried about him for a while.'

Ste opened his mouth to answer, but closed it as he noticed Brendan standing behind the two of them. He grabbed a plate and slid Cheryl's omelette onto it. 'There you go another Ste Hay special.' he passed the plate over to her and then began making his own omelette.

'Thanks love,' she said warmly and winked at the two of them. 'I'll leave you both to it, no funny business in the kitchen boys.' she slipped out and headed towards the table.

Ste turned away and carried on making his omelette. He could feel Brendan's intense gaze on him the whole time.

'I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable earlier.' said Brendan so quietly that Ste nearly didn't hear him.

He didn't say a word and continued to focus on his omelette.

'I'm trying to figure out a riddle Stephen.' said Brendan quietly. 'How is it we've lived together in this village for three years and I've never noticed you before?'

'Maybe it's because I'm not worth noticing.' said Ste simply as he found a plate for his own omelette and slipped past Brendan to join Cheryl at the table.

'So Ste,' said Aunt May as he sat down. 'How long have you and Brendan been mixing business with pleasure?'

Ste dropped the fork he was raising to his mouth, thinking he'd misheard the woman.

Cheryl interrupted the silence. 'I was just telling Aunt May how you cater for quite a few of our Chez Chez events. We were wondering at what point during the night you two slipped off down into the cellar together, or is it the office?' she winked at him again.

Ste felt himself going red, it was almost a relief when Brendan slipped back next to him and put a reassuring arm round his shoulder.

'Lay off him Chez, he's trying to eat his dinner. I've never asked about the gruesome details of you and Nate's relationship.' said Brendan trying to hide how uncomfortable the topic of conversation was making him.

After the plates were cleared Ste wondered if it was coming close to the time where he could make his escape. The evening hadn't been that bad, bar the odd few awkward questions. He hated to admit it but he'd had quite a nice time with the Brady's. Even Brendan had been the perfect gentleman after the touching incident, only touching him enough as to not cause any suspicion that they were anything other than a couple.

'I think it's time for a movie.' said Aunt May placing herself right in the middle of Nate and Cheryl on the sofa. 'I've brought _Gone with the Wind_ for us all to watch, just like we used to when you two were kids.'

Brendan pulled an expression that showed that those times were not happy childhood memories. 'I'm not watching that, that film is like never ending torture. I think that cat of yours threw itself under that car so it wouldn't have to watch it again. In fact I might just go follow its example.'

'Sit down Brendan.' said Aunt May coldly, she looked over at Ste and her eyes softened. 'Have you ever seen it before?'

'Err.' Ste tried to ignore Brendan's death glare. 'No I haven't.'

'Brilliant!' said Aunt May. 'It'll be an experience you'll never forget.'

'Yeh, because he'd have died of boredom by the end of it,' muttered Brendan under his breath.

Ste tried to look enthusiastic, remembering the five thousand pounds at the end of it all. He turned back towards the kitchen.

'Where are you going?' asked Aunt May.

'To get a chair.' said Ste.

'Don't be silly.' she pointed at Brendan. 'You can sit there, on his knee.'

Ste opened and closed his mouth. 'I couldn't...'

'He doesn't bite lad, just sit on his knee!' she barked.

Ste tentatively stepped forward, looking at Brendan for instruction. The businessman's expression was blank just like his own. He took one more step and tentatively sat on Brendan's knee, his back was straight and he barely dared to move.

'Now you.' said Aunt May, turning towards Nate. 'Prove to me you're not as gormless as you look and set up this DVD.'

A few hours later Ste found himself close to falling asleep, his eyes kept on closing and his head would tilt forward every few minutes. His awkwardness with the club owner had long since been abandoned and he had slipped into a more comfortable position on the older man's lap. Brendan, however, seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable. For the past twenty minutes he had been awkwardly shifting underneath him and kept tugging at his collar as if the room was getting very hot.

Ste felt embarrassed to admit it, but it was getting close to his usual bedtime. He always took the opening shift at the Deli so he could be finish in time to pick the kids up from school. It was another reason why the only time he ever glimpsed Brendan was during the early hours of the morning.

'Poor lad.' said Aunt May as the ending credits finally rolled. 'You better put him to bed, he looks as if he's about to fall asleep any minute.'

'She's right.' said Ste, 'I really should be getting home.' He put a hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn.

Aunt May sat up as if an electric shock had gone through her. 'What on earth are you talking about? You can't walk home, not when you're this tired. You can stay here and sleep in Brendan's bed tonight.'

Brendan open and closed his mouth. 'I'm sure Stephen's got better things to be doing at home.'

Aunt May gave him a cold look. 'You know anyone would think you were ashamed of the poor lad. If he doesn't stay here tonight then I will think your relationship is all one big fairytale.' She let the statement simply hang in the air.

Ste sleepily raised his eyes up to meet Brendan's and for a second it seemed as if he could read his mind. He let out a sigh and knew he was going to regret his decision in the morning. 'You heard her Brendan; you better take me to bed.'


	3. Day Two: Part One

**A massive thank you to: runningshoes39, all the guest reviewers, carolynsil, shun95145, electric violinist, she-mammoth, PatriciaJessic, marget20, Lunarox96, alzgalzz, Heberis, hughsie, Hannah, StendanMad, PrincessSlash, BestINeverHad and jawa16. Plus another big thanks again to the favers and alerts too. Your feedback for the last chapter made my day and I never expected to get such a big response from thinking up evil ways in which an elderly relative could torture Brendan Brady. My updates won't always be this quick, but as I said in the previous chapter I'm just enjoying writing this at the minute. To those of you who keep asking if Ste has a boyfriend, he is single but the situation is a lot more complicated than that. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter :) **

It was nearly two in the morning and Aunt May still wasn't in bed. Brendan glanced up again at the clock on the wall, hoping it was lying in some way. He'd promised Stephen he'd wake him as soon as Aunt May went to bed so that he could go home, but that was looking more and more unlikely.

'When are you going to bed Brendan?' asked Aunt May, finally looking away from the television. 'I'm getting sick of glancing up and seeing your miserable face. You wouldn't catch me down here if I had a gorgeous man like Ste waiting for me upstairs in bed. Anyone would think you're turning straight.'

Brendan breathed in deeply, starting to count back from one hundred in his head.

'Off to bed with ya!' said Aunt May. 'Go and see if that Ste can put a smile on your face.'

Brendan shot her one last scowl. 'Goodnight Aunt May. Try not to do anything, like have an accident in the night or die in your sleep; we wouldn't want that now, would we?'

Aunt May's eyes met his. 'I wouldn't give you that satisfaction dear.'

Brendan stood up, knowing when he was beaten. It was impossible to beat his Aunt May; he didn't know why he was even trying still after all these years. He slipped up the stairs, trying not to think of how satisfying it would be to bring that ugly lamp of Cheryl's down on his aunt's head.

He quietly slipped into the room that he and Stephen would be sharing. By light that came in from the street he could tell that the younger man was sleeping soundly. Brendan took a moment to admire him; the kid wasn't half bad when he was asleep. He wasn't used to having anyone in his bed, not since the divorce from Eileen. He sat on the bed and gently began to shake the boy.

'Stephen.' He whispered. 'Stephen!'

'Lucas,' said Ste sleepily. 'Let Daddy have five more minutes.'

Brendan frowned, he hadn't realised the younger man had a child. Come to think of it he hadn't officially found out whether he was gay or not. 'Stephen you're going to have to stay here tonight. Aunt May just won't go to sleep.'

Ste blinked sleepily at him, finally becoming aware of where he was. 'Have you tried lacing her drink with sleeping tablets?'

Brendan could have kicked himself, why hadn't he thought of that earlier? 'No, but I will go and do that now.'

'Brendan!' said Ste, he was suddenly wide awake. 'You do know I was joking right?'

'Of course,' Said Brendan, trying not to let his face show how perfect he thought the idea was. He paused for a second; thinking about how he was going to say what he did next. 'I'm going to have to sleep with you tonight.'

Ste's cheeks flushed red. 'I'm not a prostitute; she can't make us do it.'

'Stephen, you do know that I mean sleep as in sleep?' Brendan raised an eyebrow as the boy's cheeks got even redder.

'Of course I did.' He mumbled under his breath, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His cheeks were still a delicious shade of red.

'I don't think you did.' Said Brendan silkily, deciding that now was a good as time as any to test his theory on the boy. He quickly climbed on top of the boy before he lost his nerve and put his hands either side of his head. 'In fact I think that is exactly what you'd like to happen tonight.'

Ste's face became even more flushed and his eyes began to dilate. 'You know what Brendan,' He pushed himself up and just as his lips were about to meet Brendan's he whispered 'I think you're right.' He suddenly pushed his arms forward and shoved Brendan roughly off the bed by his shoulders.

He hit the floor with a loud bang. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' he shouted.

'Me? Me?' whispered Stephen angrily. 'You're the one who crawled on top of me!'

'That's because I thought that's what you wanted me to!' growled Brendan.

Ste's eyes flashed. 'Oh yeah that's exactly what I had in mind tonight. What's wrong? Have I hurt the almighty Brendan Brady's ego? Has anyone actually ever said no to you before?'

Brendan decided not to answer.

'Didn't think so.' Said Ste, he was finally beginning to calm down. 'You must think you're Mr Big-shot with all your money, your stupid moustache and your big shiny car. Well let's see how big you feel when you sleep on the floor tonight.'

Brendan sat on the floor in silence for a few minutes, wondering where the hell the lad's outburst had come from. A part of him felt guilty that he had misread the signals again. 'Steven?' he asked softly.

'What?'

'I'm not sleeping on the floor.' He said firmly.

'Yes you are.'

'No, I'm not.'

'Yes you are.'

'No, I'm not.' Brendan tried to ignore how childish they were both beginning to sound. He got up and decided he wasn't going to argue with the boy any more. He headed towards the staircase but was interrupted by a voice from in the living room.

'Go back to bed Brendan.' Said Aunt May firmly.

He growled angrily and aimed a kick at the staircase. He headed back to his room and noticed a pair of eyes staring at him through the darkness as he closed the door.

'I swear that woman is the terminator.' Said Ste, breaking the awkward silence.

Brendan found himself smiling; it seemed he couldn't stay mad at the lad for very long. 'I didn't mean to upset you again.' The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

'You're still sleeping on the floor.' Said Ste firmly.

Brendan open and closed his mouth. 'I will give you one thousand pounds if you let me sleep in the bed.'

'Make it two thousand and I'll count it as an apology as well.'

'Done!' said Brendan, he was too tired to argue and he was beginning to feel the start of a headache. He climbed into the bed and ignored the boy.

'Brendan.' Whispered Ste (after about twenty minutes of the two of them lying there in silence, as far apart of possible) 'I don't think your moustache is stupid by the way.'

Brendan didn't reply, but for the first time in months felt himself drifting into a peaceful and happy sleep. The peace, however, was short lived when he woke up to find himself absolutely freezing. He glanced over to the other side of the bed and noticed his fake boyfriend had all of the covers wrapped around him, with a serene smile on his face. He quickly yanked them back to his side of the bed and ignored how the boy groaned in protest. That would show him who was boss.

The next time Brendan woke up he found himself to be unusually warm. Looking down he released that the boy had wrapped himself around him and was snuggling his face into his neck. For a moment the spiteful side of him thought about pushing him out of bed like the boy had done to him earlier, but he ignored it and instead wrapped his arms around the boy as he fell back to sleep. It was late morning by the time he awoke next, unconsciously he reached out for Stephen but found the bed cold and empty. In his place were a stack of menus with a post-it note asking him to choose a menu and to sign the relevant paper work.

'Good morning!' said Aunt May cheerfully as he made his way downstairs.

Brendan paused for a second, wondering how the woman could be so alert with such little sleep. 'I don't see how it's good when you're here.' He said darkly, heading into the kitchen to get a coffee.

'Your sisters gone out with that wet blanket of hers. They've gone to pick a colour scheme for that wedding of theirs. I told her to leave him here, that men don't like doing that kind of thing. But she insisted the poor sod would enjoy it, that lad has the spine of a jellyfish. I'm sure our Cheryl could commit a murder and he wouldn't bat an eyelid, he'd just sit there with that soppy smile of his.' Aunt May looked quite disgruntled by all this. 'Now your Steven, he's a different kettle of fish. You wouldn't catch him going all gooey over flower colours. He's got a roguish look in his eye; I think you've met a fine match with that boy.'

Brendan ignored her and took a long sip of his coffee. Mornings were never his strong point and he certainly wasn't in the mood to hear Aunt May's glowing reports on a boy that was costing him a fortune.

'So today Brendan you've got a choice,' said Aunt May, her eyes were glinting. 'We can both stay in and watch a bit of Loose Women or we can go see your young man at his Deli.'

'How about we don't do either of those things?' said Brendan darkly.

Aunt May sat forwards a little. 'How about we talk about your divorce from Eileen?'

Brendan paled. 'Give me five minutes and I'll be ready.'

A winning smile slipped onto Aunt May's face as she leaned back into her chair. 'Good lad, make sure you make an effort. We don't want the lad thinking he's going out with Harry Hill with those funny big collars on those shirts of yours.'

Twenty minutes later Brendan found himself outside the Deli with his Aunt May. He was unable to keep his eyes of Steven as he worked his way through the kitchen and laughed and joked with his American friend.

'Are we going to go in? Or are we just going to stand out here staring all day?' asked Aunt May, she let out a frustrated sigh and pushed the door open.

'Good morning and welcome to Carter and Hay...' Ste's cheerful voice stopped mid-sentence in surprise. 'Aunt May, Brendan. It's good to see you both here.' His tone gave no indication of whether he was happy to see them both or not.

'Go on then.' Said Aunt May impatiently. 'Greet your boyfriend.'

Brendan shifted from his right to his left foot. 'I'm sure Stephen doesn't want me to do that.'

Ste raised an eyebrow and the glint in his eyes showed that he still hadn't forgiven Brendan for the night before. 'No she's right Bren.' He said sweetly. 'I think you should greet me like a proper boyfriend would.'

Brendan scowled darkly at them both and stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on Ste's cheek.

'I've seen parents greet their children with more passion than that!' growled Aunt May.

Brendan forced himself not to throw his hands up in frustration. He'd had enough of both Stephen and Aunt May's games. He stepped forward and grabbed Ste's face in his hands and slammed his lips into his. A loud bang cause them both to spring away from each other.

Doug stood there with his arms stretched out as if he'd been carrying a tray, but the tray was now on the floor. His mouth was wide open in shock.

'If your mouth opens any wider you'll be able to catch flies in their Douglas.' Said Brendan, he glanced over at Ste and realised the boy was looking down at the ground and refusing to meet his eyes. Realisation shot through Brendan like a bullet, were Steven and Douglas an item?

'That tray's a health and safety hazard on the floor.' Said Aunt May, breaking the awkward silence, 'I could trip over it and give myself a broken hip.'

'Don't go getting all our hopes up now.' Said Brendan darkly.

Ste glanced up, as if some spell over him had been broken, 'Doug, I've been meaning to tell you for a while…Me and Brendan are…together.' He stepped forward and slipped his hand into Brendan's.

Doug open and closed his mouth, trying to disguise his anger. 'When I asked I get told it's too soon. When Brendan asks you say yes, talk about double standards Ste!' He grabbed the tray from the floor and stormed off into the kitchen.

Ste cringed every time he heard one of the noises that indicated Doug was storming around out back like a man possessed. 'Sorry.' He said apologetically. 'Doug can be like that sometimes.'

'I'm not surprised with a name like Doug.' Aunt May's eyes were still on the door that he had disappeared into. 'I wonder if he has an older brother called Spade.'

Ste's face broke into a smile. 'I'm not sure; I can ask him when he calms down.'

'Don't bother lad, don't want to give him an excuse to have another tantrum in that kitchen. You'd think you worked with a five year old, the amount of noise he's making. Are you coming round tonight after work again?' asked Aunt May.

Ste did his best to look apologetic. 'I'm sorry, I've got to pick the kids up tonight and take them to the park.'

'Brillant!' said Aunt May. 'We'll come too. I can't wait to meet my future grandchildren.'

Brendan's eyes met Ste's and he tried his best to indicate that this was a terrible idea without his Aunt May noticing.

Ste's smirk got even bigger as he noticed Brendan's growing discomfort. 'I couldn't think of anything better. Bet my two can't wait to see their Daddy Brendan and their new Grandma May.'

Brendan Brady wondered what had he done so terribly in his past life to deserve this, because at the minute he was in hell.


	4. Day Two: Part Two

**Thank you so much to the reviewers, favers and alerts of the last chapter, it was just wow. I never expected to get such a big response or for people to love this fic like they seemed to. I was going to write out everyone's names who reviewed here, but I think I'll use this space to answer a few of your questions instead. I've been asked how many chapters this'll be and I think it will be probably around 15, but if I feel it's getting old/stale I might finish it sooner than that. I'm going to keep it pretty light and because it's an AU I've re-wrote history a little in this timeline, there are little hints of that in this chapter. I'm also trying to get the right balance between humour and plot. At the minute I think Ste/Brendan have a mutual respect/growing attraction, but I'm not going to have them jumping into each others arms any time soon ;) I think Brendan is really going to have to work to get Ste in this timeline. Any way I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, it ended up having to be cut in half due to how big it would have ended up being. Thank you again so much to everyone who is reading/faving/reviewing and alerting! Enjoy! **

Ste walked along with a goofy smile on his face, Leah on his left and Lucas on his right. He knew it was silly, but he was quite looking forward to his afternoon with Aunt May and Brendan. Aunt May seemed to be the first person of that older age group who just liked him for who he was. Someone who didn't look at him as if he was about to nick their purse. Then there was Brendan, the mysterious Brendan Brady who had often had featured in a few of his fantasies over the years. The man was gorgeous and as much as he hated to admit it; he'd often left the house early in the morning so that their paths would cross.

But that was all just wishful thinking and Ste knew at the end of Aunt May's visit they would go back to being strangers again. He wouldn't get his heart broken, not again. But that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying keeping Brendan on his toes, it allowed him to pretend that the man actually had an interest in him outside of his Aunt. And that kiss, the kiss had made him feel a glimmer of something he wasn't even sure he was capable of feeling any more. He'd decided that he was in this mess until the bitter end, because for the first time he felt part of a proper family outside his kids.

'Daddy?' asked Leah, looking up at her father. 'Is that your special friend and his aunt?'

'Yes darling.' said Ste. He hadn't realised they were at the park already. Aunt May was standing there waving at them, while Brendan couldn't have looked any stranger in his leather jacket stood in the middle of a children's playground.

'She's very old.' whispered Leah. 'I don't think I've never seen anyone that old before Daddy.'

'Leah, you be nice to Aunt May,' said Ste simply, aware of how they may be in hearing distance.

Aunt May's smile deepened as they reached her. 'Don't you dare tell that child to hold her tongue around me. I'd rather hear what she honestly has to say, rather than forced politeness.'

'You look and sound like a witch.' said Leah simply.

'Maybe I am one.' Aunt May fixed her with her cold blue eyes. 'What would you do if I was?'

Both Leah and Lucas disappeared behind Ste's legs and Aunt May let out an evil cackle.

'You never lost your knack for scaring children, have ye Aunt May?' said Brendan, he sounded anything but amused.

'I'm a sweet old lady with a walking stick.' said Aunt May. 'What is there to be scared of?'

'Children have a sixth sense for evil.'

Ste rolled his eyes at the two of them. 'How about you two go play on the slide?'

'I think I'm a little too old for that laddie and I don't think Brendan would fit down it.' said Aunt May.

Leah let out a childish giggle from behind Ste. 'He meant me and Lucas.'

'So he did.' said Aunt May, smiling warmly at Leah. 'How about you, your brother go and play, I think our Brendan will push you on the swings if you ask him nicely.' she glared at Brendan who was still stood staring at her. 'Go on then!'

Ste stepped forward to follow them.

'Not you. I think it's time you and I had a chat.' Aunt May's eyes were glinting.

Ste's eyes met Brendan's and for a second the two of them had a private conversation. Ste slowly shook his head to Brendan's silent question of if he needed him to stay. He followed Aunt May's lead and sat down on the bench next to her.

'Did you get dressed in the dark after work today?'

Ste automatically glanced down at his outfit, trying to straighten out any creases. 'Is there something wrong with my clothes?'

'That jumper of yours looks like it came from a charity shop.' she grabbed a stray strand of material. 'Badly made too.'

Ste felt his cheeks turning red. 'I didn't buy it; Doug got me it for Christmas.'

'I'd hate to see what he buys for people he doesn't like.'

Ste shifted awkwardly in his seat. 'Doug's alright really, he's just a little upset that I'm going out with Brendan.'

Aunt May glanced up towards Brendan who seemed to be deep in conversation with Leah. 'I don't know why that friend of yours is surprised; given the choice most people would take a juicy steak over a greasy hamburger.'

Brendan glanced up at that moment and caught Ste staring at him; the two shared a warm smile.

'Tell me lad, how do you feel about marriage?'

Ste shifted uncomfortably on the bench. 'It's alright.'

'Only alright?' Aunt May for a moment looked troubled. 'Don't tell me you're one of those who don't believe in marriage and drops their trousers for a cup of coffee and a biscuit.'

'What would it matter if I was? Asked Ste, feeling slightly annoyed. 'From what you've just said, it's obvious you don't think I'm good enough for your Brendan.' He stood up.

'Sit back down laddie.' she grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down with incredible strength. 'Last thing I need is Brendan coming over here like a bear with a sore head, he's bad enough as it is.'

Ste decided to stay quiet.

'I just wanted to know your intentions towards Brendan.' she gazed at him with a laser like intensity.

'Intentions?' echoed Ste.

'Maureen at my bridge clubs son is gay, he's getting married soon. She hasn't stopped crowing about it since he announced it. Imagine how the smile would be wiped off her face if both our Cheryl and Brendan were getting married. I think she'd turn green with envy, although adding that big soppy lump of Cheryl's to the family isn't something I like bragging about.'

Ste's mouth hung open. 'You want me and Brendan to get married so you can boast about it at some chess club?'

'Bridge club dear, do get it right the two things are completely different. I'm not asking you to jump into marriage; I'm just asking you to consider it. If it does happen though, just make sure you don't sit me anywhere near their father at the reception.' Aunt May looked awkward for a second. 'There was an unfortunate occasion where I threatened to kill him and I think Seamus still holds a grudge about it.'

'You threatened to kill him?' asked Ste, his eyes widened in shock.

Aunt May shrugged. 'It sounds so much more dramatic than it actually was. I don't know how Seamus could still hold a grudge about it really; he only ended up with a broken arm and a few stitches.'

'You broke his arm?' Ste glanced at the tiny lady, who didn't even reach his shoulder.

'It would have given me a lot more satisfaction if it had been his neck instead.' she smiled serenely, as if no other thought could make her happier.

Ste shifted again on the bench, he was beginning to wonder if the Brady family were not as perfect as they had always seemed. Not many families had a murderous eighty year old aunt.

'Daddy! Come and push me on the swings!' shouted Lucas.

Ste shot up like a rocket. 'I better go push him.'

Aunt May smiled at him. 'Funny, that's the exact same thing I said to myself when Seamus was standing at the top of them stairs.'

Ste laughed half-heartedly, before stumbling his way over to where Leah and Lucas were sat on the swings. Brendan was already pushing Leah.

'What's she said to you?' asked Brendan. 'You've gone as white as a sheet.'

'Did your Aunt really throw someone down the stairs?' Ste whispered as he pulled back Lucas's swing.

Brendan let out a laugh. 'Is that what she told you?'

Ste simply nodded.

'She's winding you up; can't you see from her expression over there? She looks delighted, you made it so easy for her.'

'Why would anyone joke about something like that?' asked Ste.

'Because she's the devil and the devil has a wicked sense of humour.' Brendan puffed out his chest. 'But if you're afraid of that little eighty year old lady over there, I'm sure for the right price I could protect you.'

Ste pushed him playfully. 'I can look after myself thanks. Besides you're just as terrified of her as I am. If she has her way you and I will be down the aisle soon.'

'Are you getting married Daddy?' asked Leah from her position on the swing.

'No sweetheart.'

'Why not Stephen? I could imagine you in one of those big white fluffy dresses.' smirked Brendan.

Ste scowled at them both. 'Why's everyone ganging up on me today?'

'We're not ganging up Daddy.' said Leah. 'I just want to be a bridesmaid and I like your new special friend a lot more than I did Daddy Noah.'

There was an awkward silence and the smile disappeared from Ste's face in an instant. Brendan glanced up at the boy who was now staring intensely at the ground and had stopped pushing Lucas's swing completely. He awkwardly reached out his arm to touch the boy; he couldn't stand to see him looking so upset.

'Are you two deaf?' asked Aunt May's angry voice from the side. She walked towards them clutching her walking stick.

'It's called selective hearing.' said Brendan, dropping his hand that a moment previously had been reaching out for Ste. 'I selectively choose not to hear ye.'

Aunt May scowled at him. 'I may choose to selectively write you out my will when I get home.'

'All ye leaving me is that ugly stuffed cat of yours. You're just saving me a trip to the tip.' Brendan glanced over at Ste and noticed he was now helping Lucas off the swing. His face showed no sign of the sadness that had been there only a moment before.

'How about we go to the pub in the village? I'm starving. You're invited too Ste and your kiddies, Brendan's paying of course.' Aunt May eyeballed Brendan, as if she was waiting for him to argue back.

'I think Cheryl might be cooking you something.' said Brendan.

'Your sister couldn't even cook beans on toast without burning it. It's no wonder I always go home several stone lighter whenever I visit her. I don't know why they have all those diet programs on TV; people could go and stay with Cheryl instead.'

Brendan ignored her and looked over at Ste. 'Are you coming for a meal with us then?'

Ste looked down at his two children. 'Do you two want to get dinner with Brendan and Aunt May?'

'Yes.' chorused both Leah and Lucas at the same time.

'That settles that then.' said Ste smiling.

'Get on the phone and give our Cheryl a ring Brendan. Make sure she brings that Nick with her too.'

'His name is Nate Aunt May.' said Brendan through gritted teeth.

'I don't care if his name is Santa Claus, he can come too. The lad'll thank me in the long run, someone's got to teach him to toughen up or our Cheryl will get used to taking liberties.'

Ste shot Brendan a sympathetic smile.

'And you,' she said turning on Ste. 'Come and take my arm, you can help back to the village. I think its awful how everyone seems to forget I'm a frail old lady who needs taking care of.'

'You need taking care of alright.' muttered Brendan.

Aunt May shot him a glare. 'I heard that!'


	5. Day Two: Part Three

**I'm starting to sound like a broken record with thanking you guys and telling you how amazing you are. So I'm going to thank your amazingness with a new chapter :) Enjoy!**

Brendan leant against the bar waiting to be served, he allowed himself once again to glance over at his family and couldn't help but smile. It wasn't exactly his family he was staring at, but Steven. The more he saw and found out about the lad, the more he wanted him. Wanted, however, was perhaps not the right word for how he was beginning to feel. He had only known him for two days and yet he had this niggling urge that made him want to just sit down with Steven and talk for hours. Of course what followed the talking in his mind was not exactly innocent.

He found himself transfixed by Steven's lips as he laughed at something Cheryl had said. Since the divorced from Eileen, Brendan had become the love-em-and-leave-em type. He wasn't a cruel man; he just wasn't interested in all that love and feelings business. But some hidden part of him in the very depths of his mind wished that his relationship with Steven wasn't made up and they were actually together. He shook his head; these were dangerous thoughts to be having about a boy he hardly knew. He wouldn't let himself fall for the lad or think of him as anything other than a business associate, it was too dangerous.

'You've got it bad.'

Brendan was startled by Nate appearing next to him.

'You've been staring at Ste like a love sick teenager for the last five minutes.' Nate smiled. 'It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's quite sweet actually. You terrified me when I first started seeing Cheryl. It's actually good to see your softer side.'

Brendan scowled darkly at Nate's words. 'I don't have a softer side, you must be imagining it.'

Nate shot him a knowing smile. 'I must be.' He paused for a second. 'Do you think Aunt May hates me?'

Brendan glanced over at the older woman who was passing Leah some crayons. 'Hate's a strong word.'

'Right,' Nate looked thoughtful for a second. 'Do you think she even likes me?'

'She tolerates ye. I don't think she likes many people.'

'She likes Ste.' Argued Nate.

'That's different.' Said Brendan.

'How is it?' asked Nate, trying not to sound too resentful.

'You've put a ring on Cheryl's finger; in Aunt May's twisted mind she wants me to do the same with Ste. The only way she's going to get that is if she goes on the charm offensive. You keep making the mistake of thinking about her like she's a normal human being; she's more like some military war leader planning her next move.'

'What can I get you two?' asked Darren Osborne, interrupting whatever Nate was just about to say. He had finally pulled himself away from a young blonde woman who he had been chatting to for the last five minutes.

'I think we'd have had a faster service if we'd gone for a drink at the morgue.' Brendan fixing Darren with a hard stare.

Nate let out an awkward laugh. 'He's a real joker Brendan.'

Darren's eyes flickered over to where Ste was sitting with Brendan's family. 'I thought so, judging by the company you're keeping tonight.'

Brendan could feel himself getting angry. 'What do you mean by that Osborne?'

Darren took a moment to glance over at Ste again. 'I thought a respectable family like yours wouldn't want to been seen associating with someone like Ste Hay, especially with a past like his.'

Brendan could feel his fist beginning to clench. He was going to hit Darren Osborne and no-one was going to stop him. How dare he stand there looking so superior?

'Where is my drink? I've been dying of thirst over there!' Aunt May appeared from nowhere and stood to Brendan's left.

Darren flushed a little under her glare. 'I was just giving Brendan some friendly advice.'

'Well I've got some friendly advice for you.' Said Aunt May darkly, 'Shut your mouth and get me a red wine before I really loose my temper.' She paused for a moment and a vicious smile worked its way onto her lips. 'Do you have a wife?'

'Yes.' Answered Darren hesitantly.

'Does she know you spend most your nights chatting up women old enough to be your daughter, with more paint on their face than the Dulux aisle in B and Q? Or do you fail to mention that in between ignoring customers and spreading vicious gossip?'

Darren withered under her intense gaze. 'I'll get you that wine.'

Aunt May turned her gaze on Nate who was standing there flabbergasted. 'And you can shut that open mouth of yours as well. I think you should take a leaf out of Ste's book and get yourself some sort of sordid past, might make you more interesting.'

Brendan half shrugged at Nate; he was just as shocked at Aunt's May's outburst. Though he stored the image of Darren's horrified face for the next time the lad annoyed him.

Darren wearily placed the glass of wine down and looked expectantly at Brendan and Nate.

'Triple vodka.' Said Nate, with the voice of a man who knew when he was beaten.

Aunt May took a long swig of her wine and then spat in straight back into the glass. 'That's terrible! What do you call that?'

'Red wine.' Answered Darren defiantly.

'I think I'd have more pleasure drinking a bottle of bleach.' She glowered at him.

'That's three fifty a glass, you can't just gob in it and give it back.'

Aunt May fixed her cold eyes on him again. 'I can do what I like laddie. Are you going to take this glass away and get me a new one? Preferably a wine that you didn't get for two pounds down at the Price Slice.'

'All our wine comes from reputable vineyards.' Said Darren coldly.

'Well, I would say it tastes like it came off the back of a lorry. But I think if that was the case, then it would at least have some taste to it.' She slid the glass back towards Darren, who looked ready to argue again.

Brendan had just about had enough of him for one night. He pushed himself up and stood up to his full night, putting his best business expression on. He even barred his teeth to add to the effect. 'You heard the lady.'

'Fine!' scowled Darren; he grabbed the glass and slammed it under the counter.

It was almost an hour after the wine business that Brendan felt someone was watching him. He automatically tightened his arm around the back of Ste's chair, the place it had been placed possessively for the last hour. He glanced up and suddenly felt a stab of displeasure as he noticed Anne was crossing the room towards them with a huge smile on her face.

'Alright Brendan?' asked Anne, her smile got even bigger as she noticed his arm around Ste. 'You kept this quiet didn't you? You'd almost think that it happened yesterday or something.'

Ste looked awkward for a second and Brendan automatically removed his arm from the back of his chair.

'I guess I won't be the one dealing with the Chez Chez catering any more. The two of you look very cosy; I hope this means you'll be giving us a discount in future Ste. Someone has to benefit from this little arrangement' her smile was now so wide that her teeth were showing.

Aunt May glanced up from her last fork of mash potato. 'Are you a lady of the night?'

Ste snorted next to Brendan.

'Sorry?' asked Anne, obviously confused.

'You need to get your hearing checked dear. I asked whether you were a prostitute.'

A hushed silence descended across the table.

'Aunt May!' cried Cheryl.

Leah tugged at her Dad's sleeve. 'Daddy, what's a post-a-shute?'

Ste awkwardly glanced down at his daughter, oblivious that every eye at the table was now on him. 'It's just a lady who is very, very friendly. But let's pretend you never heard that word today because most people don't like it.'

'So why is everyone so shocked?' asked Leah, pointing at Anne. 'That lady does look like a post-a-shute to me.'

Brendan couldn't help but let out a dry laugh. 'Looks like the girl's got you weighed up just right Anne.'

Anne offered him a scowl. 'No, I am not a prostitute.' She said pointedly to Aunt May.

'You look like one to me; I've never seen a belt masquerade so well as a skirt before. I'm surprised that baby of yours hasn't got a chill from how little you're wearing.' Aunt May spooned the last of her mash potato in her mouth and made loud chewing noises.

'I've never been so insulted in my life.' Said Anne, glaring at Brendan as if it was his fault. 'Do you not know who I am? I'm Mitzeee Minniver, girlfriend of the famous football player Riley Costello.'

'Never heard of him, he must be rubbish.' said Aunt May. 'I thought you said you weren't a prostitute, Mitzeee sounds like the name of some American show girl.'

'Are you going to let her talk to me like that?' Asked Anne, focusing her attention back on Ste and Brendan.

Ste slipped his hand onto Brendan's leg and Brendan suddenly found that the room was starting to feel very hot. He glanced down at Steven and noticed the lad had an emotion on his face that could only be described as…jealousy. How strange.

'Mitz, you coming back to our table? Your dinners just come.' Riley Costello shouted from across the room.

'Oh!' said Aunt May suddenly. 'I recognise him,' for a moment Anne's face was triumphant. 'Isn't he the lad that emptied our dustbins this morning?'

Anne let out a frustrated sigh. 'I'll be seeing you very soon Brendan. I can't wait to discuss my maternity pay and a few other things.' She winked at him and then turned her smile onto Ste. 'It's good to see you dating again.' She turned and tottered back towards Riley and left them alone.

'I'm surprised that lass doesn't fall over and break her neck in them heals.' Muttered Aunt May under her breath, with a tone in her voice that suggested nothing would make her happier.

Brendan closed his eyes; he knew he was going to pay for not defending Anne. It wasn't his fault Steven had distracted him for a moment. It was impossible to ignore the pressure and warmth of the lad's hand on his leg. It caused a reaction that led to so many other thoughts.

'Any way,' said Ste, finally tearing his gaze away from Anne. 'I better be getting the kids back home, it's close to their bedtime.' He stood up and helped Lucas into his coat. 'Thank you for dinner.' He said softly, bending down and kissing Brendan softly on the cheek. Ste hugged Cheryl, shook Nate's hand and kissed Aunt May gently on the head.

'Say bye to everyone.' Ste told Leah and Lucas.

Leah beamed at them and then surprisingly placed her arms around Aunt May. 'You're the best aunty ever.' She told the older woman. 'I think you're a post-a-shute too.'

Cheryl let out a snort at the other end of the table.

'Just don't go around telling everyone that,' said Aunt May, patting Leah warmly on the cheek. 'It'll be our secret.'

'Okay.' Said Leah, she slipped away from them and grabbed her Dad's hand.

It only took Ste a few seconds to disappear out the door and into the night. Brendan found himself noticing how empty the pub now seemed and that warmth had gone out the room. For a while Brendan glanced down at his whisky and occasionally glanced up towards the door.

'Isn't it amazing that Nate loves baby pink just like I do?' gushed Cheryl.

'I'm sure if you said you loved dog-muck brown the lad would still agree with you.' Her voice strangely didn't have its usual malice.

Brendan glanced up and noticed her eyes on him.

'What are you doing here?' she asked coldly.

'We've just had a meal here, but if you're loosing your memory perhaps it's time we started looking into nursing homes for you.' Brendan answered back coolly.

She glared at him. 'What I meant to ask is, why didn't you go with Ste?'

'He was busy and he had his kids to look after.'

'So?' said Aunt May, 'If you two get married one day they'll be your kids too.' She slipped something in his hand. 'That's the lad's address, you can thank me later. Now get out of here, I'm sick of your brooding mug.'

Brendan scowled at her but stood up and grabbed his coat. Only when he reached the door did he look down to see what his aunt had placed in his hand along with the slip of paper: A small packet of condoms. Why couldn't he have a normal Aunt who was into knitting or cross-stitching? Life would be so much easier.


	6. Day Three: Part One

**Here is the new chapter! I think a few of you may be slightly surprised at where it is set, but I've been planning this chapter for quite a while. I wanted to say another big thank you to my reviewers/alerters/favers again, your responses act as a big kick on days when I'm being a bit of a time waster instead of writing. One of the scenes in this chapter is also inspired by hollie-x and if some of you haven't read her fics, then I really recommend you do, they're pretty awesome :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter; it has been a bit of an uphill struggle to write the last few days. Enjoy! **

Brendan Brady sat by the bar of Chez Chez staring into the depths a glass of yet another whisky. He wasn't meant to be here, he was meant to be round Steven's flat finding out about his past and who the elusive Noah was. But he'd gotten half way round to his flat, when he was filled with a new emotion: defiance. Why should he go round to see Steven? Why should he do exactly what Aunt May wanted? For the first time in two days he had realised that he was free to go wherever he wanted, Aunt May would assumed he was at Steven's.

He had almost ran into Chez Chez and was now sitting happily on his usual bar stall. He was going to get that Steven Hay out his system one way or another. He scanned the crowds and wondered how many more drinks would it take before John Paul McQueen became attractive to him? Perhaps another five and that might just make the lad just bearable. Brendan had finally won the game he and Aunt May had been playing since he was a child and he was going to revel in it.

'Brendan.' Ash said above the music. 'That lady over there asked me to give you this drink.'

Brendan glanced down at the glass of red wine and frowned. He hated red wine. He turned to look where Ashleigh was pointing and his face dropped. Aunt May sat waving one hand as if she was the queen, with a triumphant smile on her face. Never had anyone looked so out of place before in a pastel pink cardigan and floral skirt. Brendan rubbed his eyes in the hope that he was imagining things.

'Who the hell let her in?' he growled at Ash. He was going to loose his temper, he could feel it.

'I don't know.' she said, giving him an annoyed look. 'I'm just the messenger, ask Barry the doorman.'

'When Barry next comes up, you tell him I want a word with him.' Brendan grabbed the glass of wine and stormed his way over to where Aunt May was sitting. He slammed down the glass of red wine in front of her. 'You can finish this glass of wine and then I want you out.'

'Brendan?' said Aunt May in mock surprised. 'Didn't realise you were here. Thought you were at young Ste's.'

Brendan sat down heavily and fixed her with a cold stare. 'Don't play games with me, why are you here?'

'I fancied a change of scenery dear, is that a crime?' she put on her most innocent expression.

'Cut the crap Aunt May, or am I to believe that a nightclub is on your list of must see places before you die? Because if it is, it better be the last thing on there because it seems you're developing a bit of a death wish.'

Aunt May ignored him and glanced over at a girl dancing nearby. 'That girl over there has no shame; she needs to put some clothes on. She'll never get a husband dressed like that.'

'Did you just not hear a word I just said?' asked Brendan in frustration.

Aunt May fixed her cold blue eyes on him. 'I heard dear, I just choose not to listen.' she glanced down at the glass of wine Brendan had slammed in front of her. 'Are you going to drink that?'

'No.' he said through gritted teeth.

She took a sip and her face screwed up. 'That's almost as bad as the wine from earlier.'

'That's because I've slipped cyanide in it.' muttered Brendan, half wishing the statement to be true. 'How did you get past Barry?'

Aunt May snorted. 'That was easy, the halfwit doesn't know his head from his toes and to think a few years ago I wanted to set him up with our Lynsey.'

'Lynsey's happy enough with her new man.' said Brendan; he wasn't going to let Aunt May interfere in her love life too.

'That man's old enough to be her grandfather! I can't believe she's gone off travelling with him, her mother is mortified. Shacked up with someone called Silas Blissett, even his name makes him sound like a serial killer.' she chewed her lip thoughtfully. 'I always thought she was the sensible one and it would be our Cheryl who ended up doing something like that.'

Brendan gritted his teeth and was slightly relieved when he noticed Barry the door man was making his way towards them.

'You wanted to see me?'

Brendan fixed Barry with a glare that usually sent most people running. 'I want you to tell me why you let an eighty year old woman into my club.'

For a second a confused expression flittered across Barry's face. 'Because it's Aunt May.' he said it like it was the most obvious reason in the world.

Aunt May's eyes glittered. 'Remember Marie from bridge club? This is her son; I introduced him to his wife. Lovely couple.' she took another sip of her wine. 'They've got a kiddie on the way, I've promised him that'll you'll give him a pay rise soon.'

'You didn't think to tell me that you knew Aunt May when I hired you Barry?' growled Brendan.

Barry looked awkward. 'She said it would be a lovely surprise when you found out. Aunt May said she was your special guest tonight and with her being such a lovely woman, I thought you'd be happy to see her.'

Brendan snorted. 'You've got to be kidding me. Her a lovely person? I don't know what lies she's told you, but she isn't some sweet little old lady in a cardigan. She's a monster.'

Barry looked almost offended. 'Aunt May is one of the most loving human beings I've ever met. She once saved my dog when it was drowning and found a house for me and my Audrey to live in. I wish she was my real Auntie.'

'My, my Aunt May you have been busy.' said Brendan, trying his best to sound sincere. 'Let me guess, you managed to do all this whilst finding the cure for cancer and rescuing people from burning buildings? Just get back on the door Barry, before I fire you.'

Barry shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Brendan turned back to Aunt May, trying to control his anger. 'Have you been paying that lad to spy on me?'

Aunt May looked unashamed. 'I might have.'

Brendan put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the packet of condoms she'd given him earlier. He slid them across the table towards her. 'I don't want these, do I even want to ask where you got them from?'

Aunt May rolled her eyes. 'I thought the answer would be obvious; from our Cheryl's bedroom.'

Brendan was silent for a moment, forcing himself to ask a question that no man should ever have to ask their aunt. 'Why did you steal Cheryl's condoms?'

Aunt May's eyes lit up and she glanced down at her watch. 'Well the Viagra I put in Nate's drink should have kicked in by now.'

Brendan gritted his teeth. 'You spiked Nate's drink with Viagra? Why did you do that?'

'Isn't it obvious?' asked Aunt May. 'I thought a Christmas baby would be quite nice for our Cheryl and I didn't think the lad was up to the job without a bit of help.'

Brendan could hear ringing in his ears; he was going to kill Aunt May. Every bone in his body wanted to throttle the old woman. He stood up and marched away from her and straight into the male toilets. Brendan pushed Will Savage out of the way and stormed into the toilet cubicle; he angrily clenched his fist and plunged it into the toilet tissue dispenser. He felt immediate satisfaction as the thing was ripped from the floor and crashed to the floor.

'Bloody hell.' shouted Will, who had obviously jumped at the noise.

Brendan opened the door the door breathing heavily and made his way over to the sinks. He felt oddly calmed as he turned on the cold water tap and splashed water over his face.

'I wanted to use that cubicle.' said Will grumpily from behind him.

Brendan turned and shot him a murderous look. 'There are plenty of urinals William. Or do you need me to come over there and hold your hand?'

Will glared at him and reluctantly went towards the urinals. He muttered nasty things under his breath the whole time. Brendan was sure that kid had a screw loose; he'd never met anyone who had gotten so wound up about a toilet before. The door slid open and filled the toilets with music, before it slid shut again.

'I thought you were in here.' said Anne's voice from behind him.

From the other side of the room Will Savage let out a frustrated squeak and pulled up the zipper on his jeans. 'This is the male toilet Mitzeee!' he said hysterically.

Anne rolled her eyes. 'It's nothing I haven't seen before Will, don't flatter yourself.'

'I just want to pee.' cried Will, his face filled with angst.

'Well I'm not stopping you.' said Anne.

Will glared at them both and a deranged look on his face. 'I'll remember this,'

'What you going to do? Write it in your pink diary?' asked Brendan, who was in no mood for his tantrum. 'Dear diary, today the man with the moustache wouldn't let me pee.'

Will shot them both a murderous look, but thought better of taking Brendan on when he glanced at the broken toilet roll dispenser. He simply walked past them both muttering to himself again and slamming the door angrily as he went out.

'That kid is weird.' said Anne. 'You'd never believe he was related to Dodger. Now that's someone I wouldn't mind walking in on.' she glanced towards the wrecked toilet cubicle. 'Is that your handiwork over there?'

'I never liked that toilet roll disperser, decided we needed a new one.' said Brendan.

Anne was silent for a moment. 'Trouble in paradise with Ste? Or is it that witch outside? She gives me the creeps; she was staring at me earlier. I'm sure she was putting some evil spell on me or something.' she shivered.

'She seems determined that Steven and I are going to walk down the aisle together.'

'Oh,' Anne looked thoughtful for a second. 'Ste's a nice lad, but I'd be careful if I was you. The last bloke who crossed him ended up with his car being smashed up with a baseball bat.'

'I never heard about that.' said Brendan. He tried to ignore that a part of him was impressed by this.

'You wouldn't have,' said Anne, 'He was a friend of Riley's, his name was Noah. He was a bit embarrassed about the whole thing and tried to keep it as quiet as possible. They only went out for about a month, and during that month all Noah ever seemed to do was complain about the poor lad. I don't know what Noah did or what came over Ste when he decided to smash his car. He was apparently like a man possessed; it took four people to drag him away from it.'

A loud banging on the men's toilet door interrupted what Anne was about to say next.

'I know you're in there.' shouted Aunt May from outside. 'I want you to come out and apologise, then I want you to take me home. I can't stand this awful stuff you call music and I swear some of your customers of fornicating on the dance floor. What type of establishment do you run Brendan?'

Brendan let out a frustrated groan.

'You better do as she says, she sounds like she means business.' said Anne, trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

Brendan walked straight to the door and decided that enough was enough. He pulled it open and found Aunt May was standing outside, waiting patiently. He was going to show her and that Steven that Brendan Brady was not a man to be messed with. By the end of tonight neither of them would have any power/say in what he did with his life.

'Took you long enough boy, I thought perhaps you might have been trying to flush yourself down the toilet.' she looked at the expression on Brendan's face and frowned. 'Are you going to take me home then?'

'No.' said Brendan.

For a second Aunt May looked shocked. 'You're going to make an eighty year old woman walk home alone at this time of night? There could be anyone loitering around this village, murderers, rapists, Cheryl's Nate.'

Brendan ignored her and kept his resolve. 'I will get Barry to walk you home. And do you know what I'm going to do then? I'm going to find a man, someone who isn't Steven and then I'm going to sleep with him. You know what the best part is? There is nothing you can do will stop me.'

Aunt's May's face twisted into that of a parent's when telling off a naughty child. 'You will do no such thing!'

'Watch me.' said Brendan, trying to ignore how much he sounded like a child.

'I will give you one last chance.' said Aunt May, her voice full of warning. 'Mark my words laddie, you will regret it if you don't take it.'

'Do your worst.'

Brendan shot her a victorious smirk, before walking back into the crowd. He sat back at his barstool and once again felt he had finally won. Now all he had to do was get that Steven out his head and the night would be complete.

It wasn't until his second whisky that he started to feel dizzy and light-headed. The room began to rotate and his legs became like jelly. He glanced across the dance floor and noticed that Aunt May was still there; she was drinking a bright pink cocktail (that she raised when she caught him staring) and she strangely had an expression of joyful triumph on her face. He stood up and realised that something was terribly wrong, that any minute he was going to pass out. Brendan felt himself swaying on the spot and gripped the bar to support him, everything was becoming a blur and all he could think of was Aunt May's winning expression. Before he passed out a familiar pair of arms caught him and as he looked up he found himself gazing into Steven's worried eyes. They were the blue of the sea on a summer's day, so blue that he was drowning in them.

'Never forget, laddie.' said a faint voice through the mist. 'Your Aunt May always wins.'

Then it all went black.


	7. Day Three: Part Two

**Thank you again to everyone reading/reviewing/alerting/faving! Here is a new chapter dedicated to you all :) This shouldn't disappoint those of you who wanted more Ste in the last one. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it has my favourite line of the whole fic so far and I'm wondering which of you will rightly guess which line it is. Enjoy! **

Ste stared down at Brendan who was fast asleep on his stomach. It had been a long night and he'd only managed to get Brendan to sleep about two hours ago. When Aunt May had rang him last night, he never expected that he'd been spending the night taking care of Brendan Brady. He had almost had to carry the man home and then help him to the toilet three times to be sick. Ste glanced down and felt all his annoyance ebb away, there was something soothing about watching the older man sleep. Ste reached out and gently traced Brendan's moustache and a soft smile spread across his lips.

Brendan's blue eyes fluttered open and for a second the two just stared at one another. Ste tried to hide his disappointment as Brendan pushed himself up onto the pillows and put a little distance between the two of them.

'Hi.' said Ste softly, trying to get rid of the goofy smile that he'd been sporting for the last few hours. 'You look awful.'

'Thanks.' said Brendan hoarsely. 'At least I managed to reach the toilet each time I was sick.'

'Actually,' said Ste, looking amused. 'You didn't. Did you know you threw up in a pair of Nate's shoes?'

'Oh god.' said Brendan closing his eyes.

'Don't worry,' Aunt May said they were an awful pair of shoes any way. She said she'd seen better leather on one of those McQueen girl's faces.'

Brendan looked over at Ste's tired face; he was smiling even though it was obvious he hadn't had any sleep all night. 'Thank you Stephen.'

Ste looked shocked for a second but then grinned. 'Well I would say it was a pleasure, but that would be a lie. I told you not to have that steak.'

Brendan scowled at Ste. 'There was nothing wrong with that steak.'

Ste snorted and put on a gruff Irish voice. 'Have the steak Steven, don't waste ye time with that fish.' he lightly shoved Brendan. 'Well look where that's landed you, with food poisoning.'

Brendan glared at him. 'I don't get sick, I was drugged.'

'By who?' asked Ste, looking as if he didn't believe him.

'Aunt May.'

He snorted. 'Don't go blaming her; she's an eighty year old woman Brendan. If you want to blame someone then go and have a go at Darren about his dodgy steak.'

'For the last time, there was nothing wrong with my steak.' Brendan said, putting his hand to his head.

Ste opened his mouth to argue, but felt a pang of guilt as he noticed how pale Brendan looked. 'Come on, lets get you settled back down.' he said softly. He pushed Brendan by the shoulders and made him lie down again. Ste careful wrapped the duvet around him and slipped out the bed. 'I'll be off then.'

Brendan reached out and gently caught him by the wrist. 'Steven...' he said softly.

Ste found himself suddenly unable to move. He stood there, his eyes locked onto Brendan's and his heart pounding. He felt himself being pulled back to the bed and in seconds he was falling on top of Brendan. There faces were inches apart and all Ste could hear was the heavy beating of his own heart. He started to lean down and his eyes fluttered shut.

A moment later Ste found himself being shoved to the side, as Brendan dived out bed and vomited violently into the sick bucket at the side of the bed. Ste let out a sigh and climbed out of bed. He wrapped a reassuring arm around Brendan who was now shaking and a sickly shade of white.

'If you didn't want to kiss me, all you had to do was say.' said Ste lightly, rubbing circles on Brendan's back.

'I didn't vomit into your mouth,' said Brendan shakily, opening a bottle of water and taking a long swig. 'I'd say that proves romance isn't dead.'

Ste pushed him back towards the bed and threw the covers over him again. 'Stop talking and just lay down, nurse Ste will take care of you.'

Brendan closed his eyes. 'I think we have one of Lynsey's old nurse's uniforms somewhere if you want to wear it.'

Ste rolled his eyes. 'Maybe next time.' He picked up the bucket and headed to the door.

'Where are you going?' asked Brendan weakly.

'To get rid of this.' said Ste holding up the bucket. 'Less you want it to stink the room out. It's proper rank.' He returned a few minutes later with an empty bucket that now smelt of bleach. 'I should be going now; I've already had about five texts from Amy asking me where I disappeared to in the middle of the night. Plus I reckon Doug's proper fuming from when I phoned him this morning at four and got him to cover my shift.'

'Stay.'

It was one simple word which caused Ste to once again find himself frozen under Brendan's intense stare. 'I...'

'It'll look suspicious to Aunt May if you go now.' said Brendan weakly.

Ste tried to ignore the pang of disappointment. Of course, it was about Aunt May again. Why would it have been about anything else? It was not like Brendan was developing feelings for him; the near kiss must have just been heat of the moment. He needed to stop thinking this relationship was real and face reality. The look on Brendan's face, however, drove all these thoughts from his mind. He once again found himself climbing onto the bed and slipping under the covers with Brendan. The older man was shivering, so Ste pulled him close to keep him warm.

'Brendan?' asked Ste sleepily, after they'd been laying there silently for about ten minutes.

'What?' asked Brendan hoarsely.

'I told you that you should have had the fish.' Ste said smiling, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Ste awoke several hours later and blushed. Some how in the last few hours he'd managed to wrap himself around the older man in a position that wasn't entirely innocent. The feeling of being watched suddenly caused him to glance up and it was then he screamed. Aunt May was stood at the foot of the bed unmoving, like she'd been watching them as they slept.

'Jesus, Mary and Joseph!' shouted Brendan, who had been rudely awoken by Ste's scream. He glanced up and realised suddenly what or more like who had caused it. 'What the hell are you doing in here?'

Aunt May smiled at them both, as if it was completely normal for her to be standing at the foot of Brendan's bed watching them sleep. 'I came up here to ask you if you wanted any soup.'

'What drugs have you laced in it with this time?' asked Brendan darkly.

'No drugs dear, not unless that Frankie down at Price Slice is using tins of Heinz soup to smuggle drugs to her customers. Come to think of it, that could be true. You see it all the time in those airport programs.' her eyes were lit up with wonder. 'Though you'd think she'd put a smile on that miserable face of hers if she was dealing drugs.'

'Drug dealers aren't known for their smiles.' said Brendan darkly.

Aunt May ignored him and glanced over at Ste. 'Sorry if I scared you boy, I was just trying to decide whether it was worth disturbing the two of you or not.'

'That's okay,' said Ste, he stared at her for a second. 'Aunt May I've got to ask, did you drug Brendan last night?'

'Yes dear.' replied Aunt May almost immediately. 'I used my cat Mr Tiddles tranquiliser medication, it was only a year out of date and it obviously hasn't caused him any lasting harm.'

'See Brendan,' said Ste, thinking that Aunt May's confession was a joke. 'I told you she didn't do it.'

Brendan fixed his Aunt with a cold stare and said nothing.

'Will you come downstairs with me Ste?' asked Aunt May. 'I need someone to bring up some toast and a glass of water for Brendan for me.'

Ste nodded and followed the older lady down the stairs. He said a quick hello to Cheryl when he noticed her sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by piles of paper.

'Aunt May.' said Cheryl, 'Do you mind sitting next to Nana Flo at the wedding?'

Aunt May glowered at her. 'I'm not sitting next to that old miserable bat!'

Cheryl let out a long sigh. 'She's younger than you.'

'I don't care.' said Aunt May darkly. 'I'd rather sit next to your great Uncle Pete, even if he does have that unhealthy habit of exposing his nether regions at weddings.'

Cheryl wrapped a curl around her finger. 'Well the only other seat is next to Dad.'

'Oh yes, that's certainly an option. That is if you want your wedding reception to turn into a game of Cludo, except I can already tell you that it will be: Aunt May with the wedding cake knife in the reception hall!' her eyes were flashing dangerously.

'I'll never understand your problem with Dad.' Said Cheryl, sounding frustrated.

'It's a damn god job you never will; else it would probably then end up being Cheryl Brady with a gun in that club of yours! Though knowing you, you'd probably find a way to get away with it.'

'Maybe I should just take this toast upstairs.' said Ste nervously.

'Stay where you are laddie!' said Aunt May, her eyes never leaving Cheryl's face. 'How about you put me next to Lynsey?'

Cheryl chewed her lip nervously. 'I don't think that's wise.'

'All I want to do is check that her future husband isn't some sort of serial killer. Where is the harm in that? For all you know he kidnaps young women and locks them in some secret murder room under the pub and we could all be none the wiser.' Aunt May.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. 'I think we'd all know if there was some sort of secret death chamber under Hollyoaks Aunt May, sometimes you're so dramatic!'

Ste edged towards the plate of toasted and picked it up. He grabbed the glass of water and began to make his way back towards the stairs.

'Ste.' Aunt May had finished her argument with Cheryl and with lightening speed had grabbed his arm just before he got to the first step. 'Is there a problem with Brendan and you that I should know about?'

Ste flushed red, thinking how she'd react to the news that the relationship wasn't real. 'No, not that I'm aware.'

'Last night.' Aunt May paused. 'Brendan gave me the impression that he was looking for another man to...fornicate with.'

Ste felt a rushing in his ears. 'He gets a bit like that when he's drunk.' he lied. 'He's all mouth; it's nothing to worry about.'

Aunt May nodded and let go of his arm.

Ste walked up the stairs like a ghost, trying to sort out the conflicting emotions in his head. He slipped into Brendan's room and for a moment forgot his anger when Brendan smiled at him. Within seconds he realised what he must do and he angrily marched forward and poured the entire glass of water he was carrying over Brendan's head.

'What the hell Steven?' shouted Brendan.

'What the hell?' he shouted back angrily. 'I walked all the way back to Hollyoaks at one in the morning when your Aunt May rang me last night. And now what do I find out? I find out you were on the pull.' he grabbed one of the pieces of toast and threw it hard at Brendan.

'I can explain.' said Brendan trying to avoid the piece of toast, but the look on his face said otherwise.

Ste wrenched open his wardrobe and pulled out an expensive suit. 'Its men like you who make me happy to be single.' he grabbed a piece of buttery toast and started to lower it towards the suit.

'Jesus Steven!' said Brendan. 'That suit is worth over two thousand pounds!'

'Well,' said Ste as he rubbed the toast all over it. 'It's now a two thousand pound suit that is covered in butter!' he flung the now dirty suit at Brendan's head. 'Did you ever think how embarrassing it would have been for me if you'd gone and slept with someone? All my friends think we're dating and you're off going after anything with a pulse.' he pulled out a leather jacket from the cupboard.

'Not that jacket!' Said Brendan, he launched himself at Ste.

The two wrestled for a moment, before they landed on the bed with Ste on top. Ste clenched the piece of buttery toast that he was still holding and smeared it all over Brendan's face. With a growl Brendan flipped him over and the toast went flying off to another part of the room. They both stared at each other glaring and breathing heavily.

'You've got crumbs in your moustache.' said Ste angrily. Before he slipped his arms around Brendan's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their lips smashed together and Ste felt as if his whole body was melting from the heat. Every part of his body that Brendan touched was on fire as the older man placed his hands underneath Ste's t-shirt. Their lips moved together with no pause, almost as if they'd known each other all along. When Brendan's tongue tried to enter his mouth, Ste bit down hard and heard the older man growl. The two sprang apart suddenly and Ste jumped to his feet. For a moment he stood their shaking, aware of his bruised lips and that another part of his body that was screaming for him to get back on the bed with Brendan. He unconsciously touched his face and realised it was covered with melted butter.

'I hope you've learnt your lesson.' said Ste breathlessly, not sounding as angry as he would have liked. He stormed out the room and slammed the door behind him.


	8. Day Four: Part One

**Hello! This has probably been the longest gap between updates so far. Unfortunately this was due to a writer's block, which lead me to stare at the screen gormlessly and find reasons to go eat chocolate and make tea. Thank you so much to everyone for their feedback/support for the last chapter! I think it ended up being the most popular chapter so far...I was quite amused nobody guessed correctly at my fav line from it either :) Any way this chapter goes hand in hand with the next one, which unfortunately means there's a distinct lack of Brendan in this one. But this was a must for what happens in the end of this/the next chapter...any way. Enjoy!**

Ste angrily attacked the lettuce on the chopping board. He hacked at it with a knife, taking out his frustration on the green leafed vegetable. He'd been angry for nearly a day now and he still was nowhere near to calming down. He wasn't sure why he was angry; Brendan wasn't his boyfriend, so he had no right to be really. But in the back of his mind he could hear a voice taunting him, telling him he was jealous. He chopped even louder to drown out the voice and then let out an annoyed sigh.

'You're going to chop your fingers off if you're not careful.'

Ste looked up and noticed Doug staring at him. It was the first time the other man had said anything to him in days. 'Talking to me now then, are you?' he asked coldly.

'I never stopped talking to you Ste. I was just angry that you were with Brendan.' said Doug sulkily.

Ste's scowl darkened. 'Well you don't have to be angry any more; I blew it, didn't I?'

Doug's expression switched between pity and relief. 'What happened?'

'I wrecked a two thousand pound suit,' said Ste, glaring at the lettuce on the chopping board.

Doug snorted. 'You're getting a bit of a habit of destroying expensive things. But lets be honest the two of you weren't really that suited. Maybe it's for the best.'

Ste's mouth fell open with indignation. 'What do you mean by that?'

Doug looked awkward for a moment. 'He's Brendan Brady; he's successful and could have anyone he wants around here.'

Ste slammed down his knife. 'Are you trying to say I'm not good enough?'

'No, I'm just saying that...'

Ste found himself tuning out whatever Doug was saying, he didn't want to hear it. He'd known from the start that Brendan Brady would never be his; they came from two different worlds. But that didn't stop him from remembering the kiss, the kiss that seemed full of so many different emotions. He closed his eyes remembering the feel of Brendan's lips on his own, the beating of his heart, the electricity and the part of him that screamed he'd finally found what he had been looking for all along. But he'd ended it and true to form ran away. Ste was still angry over what Brendan had done, but the anger was beginning to be overtaken by lust and longing. How could a man he'd only known for three days create so many conflicting feelings?

'...isn't exactly the most approachable of people...'

Ste glanced up and was aware that Doug was still talking. He let his eyes stray over to the window and with a start realised that Brendan was stood outside the Deli almost staring holes through the window. Their eyes met and Ste felt pure electricity, before he lowered them again. He glanced up again and noticed Aunt May was with Brendan and was watching him with a curious expression.

'...when you're with a man like that, certain things are expected of you...'

Ste glanced up again and was suddenly aware that Aunt May was swaying on the spot. Brendan automatically reached out and caught her before she fell backwards. Ste got ready to take off his apron, but suddenly noticed that Brendan was walking to the door of the Deli supporting his auntie.

Aunt May shook off his arm and hobbled through the door. 'Good morning Ste, Spade.'

Doug frowned at her. 'My name's Doug.'

'So it is.' said Aunt May, hobbling towards the counter. 'I would say I will try and remember it for next time laddie, but that would be a blatant lie.' she glanced down at the floor. 'No trays today? Thought you enjoyed giving your customers a free broken hip to go with those fancy baguettes you make.'

Doug's face flushed red. 'You caught me on a bad day.'

'Is it ever a good day with you?' asked Aunt May cruelly.

Ste ignored the two's bickering and once again caught himself staring openly at Brendan through the window.

'I've just had an ever so funny turn out there.' said Aunt May. 'Think it might be low blood sugar, so our Brendan's just brought me here to get some food. What do you recommend Digger?'

'It's Doug.' he repeated, he glanced over at Ste who looked awkward.

'Yes, yes.' said Aunt May looking bored. 'Don't get upset again, I can barely stand your ugly mug as it is.' She glanced over at Ste and then at Brendan who was talking to Nate outside the deli. 'What's wrong with you two?'

'Nothing.' said Ste.

'Haven't you heard?' asked Doug, looking victorious. 'They've broken up.'

A number of emotions passed across Aunt May's face. 'Broken up?' she asked loudly and then glared at Doug. 'I suppose you think this is your moment now, don't you laddie? Where you swoop in and steal our Ste and dress him in hideous knitwear? Make him up like some shiny ornament on a Christmas tree? Show him off to your friends like he's some fancy pet Chihuahua. Well I'm not having it, get out!'

Doug's mouth fell open. 'You can't tell me to get out, this is my deli.'

'Well Ste's my Brendan's. Which means that a fancy pants American like yourself, with your charity shop jumpers and fancy bread isn't going to lay one grubby finger on him.' said Aunt May angrily. 'Now get out!'

Doug shot Ste a hurt expression. 'I thought you liked my fancy bread.'

Ste glanced at Aunt May. 'Maybe you should go on your lunch break, we're not exactly busy.' he said gently to Doug.

Doug threw off his apron and slammed it onto the deli counter. 'Fine, but I'll be back soon.' he grabbed his near by cardigan and pulled it on.

'See you later Stug.' Aunt May smirked.

'Try not to choke on whatever you order.' Replied Doug, he left without saying another word to either of them.

'I was hoping he'd leave that cardigan.' said Aunt May wishfully. 'I was going to put it into a charity bag for the homeless, but I don't even think they'd want It.' she fixed her gaze on Ste. 'what's happening with you and our Brendan? He's been having mood swings; one minute he'd drinking whisky and playing Johnny Cash, the next he's got Lady Gaga on with a funny smile on his face. His moods change quicker than our Cheryl when she decides to drop her knickers for some bloke.'

Ste glanced down, trying to hide that he was impressed with the older lady's music knowledge. 'We just had a row, that's all.'

Aunt May looked at Ste suspiciously. 'Make sure that's all it is. I couldn't stand it if Brendan ended up shacked up with someone as wet as our Cheryl's Nate. Did you know he ended up at the hospital yesterday? Had some funny reaction to something, the lad keeps limping around since he got back. If he was an animal I'd get someone to put him out of his misery.'

'Well he makes your Cheryl happy and that's what it's all about innit?' said Ste smiling. 'Now what can I get you to eat?'

Aunt May's eyes glanced up at the new desserts special board. 'I think in honour of Nate's problem I'll have some spotted dick.'

Ste opened and closed his mouth. A part of him was trying not to laugh. 'If you go sit over there on the sofa, I'll bring it over to you when it's ready.'

Aunt May made her way over to the sofa and sat down. 'Did you business partner choose this? I think I've been more comfortable sitting in a bus shelter.'

Ste had his back to her, as he was busy preparing her dessert. 'You get used to it,' he called. He heard the door the door of the deli open and turned around, pinning a smile on his face. 'Welcome...' he trailed off noticing who was stood in the doorway.

'Hello Ste, bet you're surprised to see me.' said the woman walking to the counter. 'Let's cut to the chase, you know why I'm here.'

Aunt May turned around and surveyed the woman standing at the counter. She frowned noticing the woman's tacky bright pink tracksuit and dyed blonde hair.

Ste's eyes switched from the woman to Aunt May and then back again. 'I told you the last time, I don't want you here.' he said darkly.

The woman snorted. 'Well you know how to get rid of me.' she glanced down at the deli till. 'I bet there's lots of ways right in there. Or do I need to tell my Terry to rough up that pretty little face of yours again?' she said lowering her voice.

'Who the hell do you think you are?' asked Aunt May angrily from the sofa. 'You look like you've just walked off the set of Jeremy Kyle.'

The woman turned her eyes onto the older lady. 'Who am I? None of your business you miserable old cow! But if you must know I'm his mother'

'You make it my business when you come in here and threaten our Ste.' said Aunt May, her eyes flashing. 'Mother?' she asked spitefully. 'With parents like you in the world, our Seamus could be in with a chance of winning father of the year!'

'Aunt May.' said Ste trying to keep control, 'it's okay, I can handle this.'

The woman's eyes glittered. 'My Ste is good with that mouth of his, probably even got better since he came out of that closet of his.'

Aunt May angrily stood up. 'You're just some tart in a tracksuit, why don't you go back to the gutter where you belong. I've seen more class down at London's docks.'

She turned and ignored the older lady. 'Using an OAP as your guard dog now Stevie boy? I always knew you were spineless. Just give me what I've come for and I'll leave you alone for another few months, there's a good boy.'

Ste never got to give an answer. He cried out in alarm as Aunt May marched forward and slammed her walking stick down on Pauline's head. All that could be heard was a sickening crack and for a second his mother swayed on the spot before falling to the floor.

Aunt May lowered her stick with a wild look in her eyes. 'Do you think there's room in that fridge of yours for a dead body?'


	9. Day Four: Part Two

**Hello again! Once again I will be using this section to tell you all how wonder you are! Thank you to every reviewer/reader/faver/alerter…I appreciate it so much! You all give me such a boost to get my next chapters out on time…which results in me not procrastinating as much and trust me I am the Queen of procrastination! Just one warning for this chapter…I think its borderline M in one small part, I haven't changed the rating but I may do in the future. Any way, please enjoy! **

Brendan Brady couldn't help but fidget as he sat in Hollyoak's police station. The young boy next to him shifted awkwardly, but didn't say a word. Instead he continued to loudly tap his foot against his chair. Brendan closed his eyes and tried to tune out the annoying noise. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to strangle or kiss the boy, his emotions towards him were that conflicted. The boy was fast becoming an everyday feature in his life and this made Brendan uncomfortable. They didn't know each other and to the outside world they were not compatible. But Steven had somehow managed to worm his way in and was fast becoming the forbidden fruit in his life.

He glanced over at Steven's bored face and caught himself staring at his pouty lips. The lips that had felt so amazing against his own less than twenty-four hours ago. Brendan had felt something that he hadn't for years when they'd kissed and it terrified him. He could see himself falling for the boy and that was not part of the plan. Steven looked so childlike, breakable even and Brendan found the need to protect him growing with each passing day.

'Will you stop that tapping!' growled a young woman sitting opposite them.

Ste's cheeks flushed red. 'Sorry.' he mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Brendan glared icily at her. 'You got a problem?'

The woman's eyes glanced up at the most wanted poster above Brendan's head; it had the image of a man wanted for triple murder that looked suspiciously like Brendan on it. 'No.' she squeaked, standing up and moving to a line of chairs the over end of the room.

Ste looked at Brendan with big eyes. 'Thanks, you didn't have to do that you know?'

Brendan grunted and glanced back down at the magazine he was holding.

Ste leaned over and glanced down at the article it was open at. 'Five ways to make the menopause magnificent?' he said slowly. 'Or is it spice up your sex life with our six sizzling secrets for the over sixties?'

Brendan slammed the magazine shut. 'I wasn't reading that.'

Ste raised an eyebrow. 'Sure you weren't. Though it would explain a lot, your Aunt May said you've been having mood swings.'

Brendan rolled up the magazine and playfully hit Ste on the head with it. 'Less of the cheek.'

Ste was quiet for a moment and caught himself just staring at Brendan. 'I'm sorry I wrecked your suit.'

He shrugged. 'I've never liked it much any way.'

Ste chewed his lip. 'I'm sorry I got Aunt May arrested too.'

Brendan rolled his eyes. 'Ye didn't, she did that all by herself. It's not your fault she thinks she's Ireland's equivalent to Chuck Norris, Steven.'

'But it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. I'm bad news Brendan, I've done stuff in the past that I'm not proud of.' Ste glanced around the police station to check no-one was listening. 'This isn't my first time in a police station.'

'It's not mine either.' said Brendan simply.

The two stared at each other and Brendan was surprised when the younger man smiled at him.

'Bet you ain't done half the stuff I have.' said Ste, there was a glint in his eye.

Brendan could hear the challenge in his voice. 'I was committing crimes while you were still in nappies.'

'I was committing crimes in nappies.' Boasted Ste. 'I was the first two year old to nearly get arrested for shop lifting, Pauline used to make me steal pick a mix from Woolworths.'

'When I was a kid growing up in Ireland I had my own gang and I used to sell alcohol to the other kids.' Brendan found himself once again transfixed by Ste's lips, watching their every movement.

Ste snorted, 'I once snuck in a bottle of vodka into school and drank it behind the bike sheds.'

Brendan could feel his heart quickening. 'Well when I was a teenager I began dealing drugs.'

Ste snorted, his eyes dancing with an unknown emotion. 'When I was a teenager I was dealing drugs, nicking cars and drinking.' He pushed himself closer to Brendan.

'I once nicked a car and nearly ran over my own Da.' said Brendan fiercely, his eyes fixed on Ste.

'Well I once tried to push my step-father down the stairs.' said Ste victoriously.

Brendan couldn't stand it any more; he reached forward and grabbed Ste's face with his. He brought their lips together and began to roughly kiss the younger man. He was going to show Steven exactly how bad he really was. In seconds Ste was being pulled into his lap as Brendan slid his hands up his lower back. Ste let out a low moan and deepened the kiss. Their lips were once again doing at dance that they both seemed to know the steps for. Ste slid his hands down the back and Brendan's shirt and dug his nails hard into the flesh of his back. Instead of withdrawing, Brendan pulled him even closer and their kiss developed into something even more savage. Brendan ran his teeth along Ste's bottom lip and the nails in his back dug in further. Ste pushed himself even harder into Brendan, trying to get rid of any bit of space between the two of them.

After what seemed like a lifetime the two finally pulled apart and Ste flushed when he realised he was practically straddling the older man. They didn't separate, but instead stayed in their current positions breathing heavily, forehead to forehead.

'See,' said Ste breathlessly. 'Told you I was bad. Although I've never snogged anyone in a police station before.'

Brendan's eyes glinted for a moment and he casually removed his hand from Ste's back and slipped it through the waistband of his trousers. 'What was that Steven?' he asked smugly, as he hand began to drift lower and into his boxers.

'Get a room!'

The two sprung apart as if they'd both been burnt. Ste's face flushed bright red as he found himself standing several metres away from Brendan. His hair was a mess, his lips pink and his pupils dilated with lust. Brendan, however, was still sat calmly, with only a few undone shirt buttons revealing that anything was amiss. Ste shifted from one foot to another, before he sat back down next to Brendan and tried his best to look composed. Only a boy sat on chairs nearby seemed to have noticed their heated exchange.

'Well that's never happened before.' said Ste awkwardly.

Brendan ignored him because he was too busy trying to calm down his heart and another part of his body which was begging for attention. He gripped onto his chair, forcing himself not to touch Steven again. If he touched the man again he would end up kissing him and if he kissed him he wouldn't be able to stop. He would get arrested for tearing off Steven's clothes right in the middle of Hollyoak's police station, he highly doubted that would be good publicity for Chez Chez.

'I think I won our little game.' said Brendan quietly.

Ste opened his mouth to argue but was distracted when a door to their right swung open to reveal Aunt May. She hobbled out and looked quite pleased with herself, a police officer was following her.

'You alright laddie?' she asked when she reached Ste. 'You're looking ever so peaky. Hope our Brendan's been looking after you out here.'

Ste's face got even redder. 'Yeh, he's definitely been keeping me busy.'

Aunt May nodded and then turned back to the policeman who was standing behind her. 'Don't you think this young man would make a lovely match for our Cheryl?'

Brendan looked quite bored. 'Chez is getting married. If you keep forgetting this we might have to look into putting you into a home and wouldn't that be a shame?'

Aunt May glowered at him. 'Please excuse my nephew Mr Walker; he has never had any manners.'

The police officer smiled at her, 'that's quite alright.'

Aunt May gazed at him again with a look of pure adoration on her face. 'I've never seen a man with such beautiful hair before.' she reached forward and touched a stray strand of it. 'It's so soft; you could do a hair care commercial. Could you do me a favour and flick it from side to side laddie, as if you were taking off a helmet or something.'

'Aunt May.' said Brendan warningly.

'Its okay.' said Walker kindly; he swished his head from side to side to appease the older lady. 'My Nan's the same age.'

Aunt May continued to stare longingly at him. 'If only I was forty years younger, I bet you could teach an old girl like me a few things or two.'

Ste's mouth fell open. 'Aunt May!'

Her eyes glinted with even more mischief. 'Have you ever considered dating an older woman, Mr Walker? I've always wondered what it would be like to have a toy boy.' she grabbed a hold of one of his muscled arms. 'I bet a gust of wind wouldn't knock you over like our Cheryl's Nate. It would take a train to take you out.'

'I think you should leave the poor police officer alone Aunt May,' said Brendan darkly. 'The poor man doesn't need a murder investigation on his hands.'

'What murder?' asked Aunt May, tearing her eyes away from the police officer.

'The one I'm about to commit if you don't hurry up and get in my car.' answered Brendan.

Aunt May let out a long sigh. 'See what I have to put up with Mr Walker? I don't know what young Ste sees in him, he certainly isn't dating my nephew for his winning personality.'

'It must be my skills in the bedroom.' said Brendan, trying to embarrass the older woman.

Ste shifted awkwardly in his seat, as Walker's eyes were now fixed on him. 'He's joking.' He glanced down and noticed the magazine in the seat next to him that Walker was reading the title of: Ten positions that will seduce and satisfy your hungry hunk. 'I wasn't reading that!' he squeaked.

Walker raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. 'Any way I've just came out here to tell you that May is free to go. Pauline Hay has dropped all charges and I'm satisfied with May's version of events'

Aunt May looked as if this didn't surprise her. 'Like I said Mr Walker, I slipped on a tray that Ste's business partner had left on the floor and accidentally hit her on the head whilst I was trying to get my balance. It's that Stug you should be bringing in for questioning; he's a menace to society! I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in one of your cells soon. Even the knitwear he wears in a crime against society, think of how many people's eyes you'd be saving if you arrested the boy.'

'Unfortunately I can't do things like that.' said Walker, humouring the older lady. 'I've got to go finish my shift, but you make sure to keep out of trouble. I don't want to see someone of your age in here again.' he held out a hand and shook Aunt May's with it.

Aunt May let out a sad sigh as Walker disappeared back through one of the doors. 'I wish I'd asked him what he washes his hair in.' she glanced down at the magazine sitting next to Ste. 'Are you going to take that home?'

Ste wordlessly shook his head and pushed the magazine away from him.

Brendan pulled his keys out of his pocket. 'We better get you home to Chez, she'll be wondering where you are.' his eyes linger a little too long on Ste.

Aunt May let out an annoyed sigh. 'Let her wonder, I want to nip to Price Slice to see if I can get myself arrested for shop lifting. I think a night in the cells with Mr Walker would do me the world of good. I wonder if he'll man handle me if I resist arrest...'


	10. Day Four: Part Three

**Hello! Another big thank you to all of you: readers/reviewers/favers/alerters. Your reviews and support mean so much! I'm really glad you all seem to be enjoying this fic still :) I have good and bad news: The bad news is I took a little longer than usual with this chapter, but the good news is it's longer than normal in length and this fic is now officially an M ;) I hope you all enjoy it! **

Ste Hay wasn't sure if he'd ever felt this awkward in his entire life. He was sat in a BMW, with the man who he'd nearly done some extremely inappropriate things with in a police station. He felt his cheeks flush red, as his brain once again decided to replay the whole thing. It seemed there two parts of him arguing about the whole situation: the angel was telling him he was getting in too deep too quickly, whilst the devil was telling him that after they'd dropped Aunt May off, he should get Brendan to drive him to a dark country road and...

'I'd go with the devil dear.' Said Aunt May, who had twisted around in her seat to stare at him.

'What?' said Ste, trying to pretend that he had no idea what she was talking about. Could the older lady read minds now too?

'You looked like you were having some deep internal struggle laddie; well either that or you're constipated.'

'Aunt May.' Brendan said as a warning.

She rolled her eyes at him. 'Well it's true. If it's the later then I'm sure the meal our Cheryl's cooking tonight will fix that problem in a few hours. Remember that time she cooked that pasta bake round my house? I didn't leave my toilet seat for weeks. I'm surprised there isn't a national shortage of toilet roll every time our Cheryl cooks, that Nate must have a stomach made of iron.'

Ste slumped further down his seat, for once he was relieved to have the mental images that Aunt May was giving him. At least it took his mind off the Irish man driving the car. 'I'm sure she's not that bad.'

'Not that bad?' asked Aunt May, indignantly 'That's like saying a serial killer is just misunderstood. Which thinking about it our Cheryl could be one, with the amount food she's fed people over the years. She could have a trail of dead bodies from Ireland to here, of innocent victims who just wanted a bit of nosh and paid for it with their lives.'

Ste stifled a snort, which caused Brendan to glance at him via the front mirror.

'Don't encourage her.'

'You make me sound like a child Brendan.' Said Aunt May, 'I'm beginning to feel sorry for young Ste, you wouldn't find me seeking greener pastures if I had a man like him or Mr Walker waiting for me at home.'

An awkward silence filled the car and Ste suddenly remembered why he had been angry at Brendan in the first place. The older man had nearly slept with someone else and maybe even would have done if he hadn't fallen ill.

'Here we are, home sweet home.' said Aunt May as they pulled into Hollyoaks. 'Although I don't know why you choose a flat with so many stairs Brendan. Anyone would think you were trying to keep me away, they play havoc with my hip.'

'Would I do a thing like that?' asked Brendan innocently.

Aunt May surveyed him for a moment. 'No laddie, but I'm sure if I was stood at the top of those stairs one day you wouldn't hesitate to push me.'

Ste rolled his eyes at the two as they continued to bicker and was almost relieved when they entered the flat. Cheryl almost jumped on them the minute they entered the door.

'I've brought all the ingredients for Spaghetti bolognaise and then released I have no idea how to make it.' she said quickly.

'Then why get the ingredients?' asked Aunt May. 'Why not buy a ready meal or order us a take away. This is going to be like your pasta bake all over again. I still haven't quite recovered from that, are you trying to kill me off to get your inheritance early? Because I swear to you Cheryl, all you're getting it my cat's ashes.'

'How about I make it?' asked Ste, sensing an argument on the horizon.

'That would be brilliant! Thank you! I've got to go nip to the Chemist for Nate, he's still feeling under the weather.' said Cheryl, looking more than a little upset.

'I'm sure it's nothing a good slap wouldn't solve.' said Aunt May shortly. 'But if he's that ill how about I go and read to the lad for a bit? I picked up a new book called _Fifty Shades of Grey _from a charity shop; might be the same one that Spade gets his jumpers from, they were hideous enough. Does Nate like books about decorating?'

A smirk flittered across Brendan's face. 'I can't think of anything he would enjoy more.'

Aunt May nodded and riffled in a nearby bag for the book. She grabbed it and then slowly made her way up the stairs using her walking stick.

Cheryl looked at Ste, 'Are you sure you're okay to make dinner? I feel ever so guilty.'

'It's fine, I'd love to do him...I mean it.' said Ste, he could feel Brendan's gaze on his back.

'Thanks love,' Cheryl didn't even raise an eyebrow; she grabbed her purse and disappeared out the door before Ste could change his mind. There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Ste turned around and forced himself to look at Brendan.

'I better make the spaghetti bolognaise,' said Ste, feeling oddly nervous. He walked into the kitchen and started to open cupboards. He turned and noticed Brendan was leaning against a cupboard watching him. 'Oi, are you going to help me or what?'

'You look like you've got it all figured out Steven.' said Brendan simply, his eyes watching every movement that he made.

Ste let out a dramatic sigh and started to chop onions with a vengeance. 'The things I do for your family and you can't even chop an onion for me.'

Brendan stepped forward and in seconds had Ste pressed into the kitchen counter, his hands resting either side of the counter. 'I can think of other ways to repay you.' he said softly.

Ste was about to argue but found himself frozen as one of Brendan's hands once again slipped down the top of his trousers and past the waist band of his boxers. He let out a squeak and dropped the knife as Brendan's hand made contact with his now alert penis. His breathing began to deepen and his heart rate quickened as the man started to slowly stroke up and down the length of it. Ste felt himself unable to stand and leaned further back into Brendan, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. He let out a low groan as the rhythm got faster and he felt something hard digging into his back.

'Please...' he whispered, his vision was beginning to turn white from how much pleasure he was experiencing.

'What the hell is going on here?'

Ste and Brendan once again found themselves springing apart like naughty school boys. Ste nearly fell backwards, but Brendan put an arm round him to keep him steady.

'We can explain.' said Ste nervously, his breathing was still raggedy and he knew his face must be bright red. He glanced at Brendan who looked as if he was trying not to loose his temper.

Aunt May raised an eyebrow at them both. 'I know the birds and the bees. I wasn't born yesterday laddie! I just don't understand what you and Brendan hoped to achieve by turning the kitchen into a bad scene off Nigella Lawson's cookery show.'

Ste frowned. 'Who?'

'Never mind.' sighed Aunt May; she looked over at Brendan as if he was the one to blame. 'Can't you control yourself for ten minutes? The lad is meant to be making us dinner. He doesn't need you pawing him like some love sick teenager.'

'This is my flat.' scowled Brendan.

'Do you often use your flat like the set of a porn movie?' asked Aunt May, her eyes flashing with the challenge. 'Go and take a cold shower!'

Brendan smirked. 'Gladly.' he grabbed onto Ste's arm and began to pull him towards the stairs.

'Leave the lad here.' said Aunt May, sounding somewhat bad tempered. 'Someone's got to make dinner. Or do you want me to pull out that video tape that I have of you when you were a kid?'

The smirk disappeared off Brendan's face. He let go of Ste's arm. 'We'll finish this later.' he said simply.

Brendan lowered his head and roughly placed his lips on Ste's before disappearing up the stairs. Ste felt his shoulders deflate at the fact that they'd once again been interrupted. He tried to think of something to calm down his body, which was still alert and ready to go. He had half a mind to follow Brendan upstairs and join him in the shower.

'Don't look so disappointed laddie.' said Aunt May. 'Our Brendan needs to learn some self control and you going around giving it out like its a sandwich won't help him any. You've got to make him want to buy the whole loaf of bread, not just a few slices.'

For one small moment Ste wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. It wasn't until a few hours later that he felt a lot better, when they were all sat around the table eating the food he'd cooked.

'This is good Ste.' exclaimed Nate, swallowing another huge mouth full of spaghetti. He was still rather pale and sickly looking.

'That's because our Cheryl didn't make it.' said Aunt May, smacking her lips in appreciation.

Ste glanced up and his eyes caught Brendan's. For a moment the two shared a secret smile, a promise as to what would happen later.

'Make the most of this,' said Aunt May to Nate, 'you'll be back to burnt toast and congealed beans in no time.'

A knock at the door caused them all to pause with their eating. Cheryl stood up and quickly opened the door. 'Hello?' she said awkwardly, unsure of who the man was standing in the doorway.

'Mr Walker!' exclaimed Aunt May. She stood up and shot across the room using her walking stick. 'What are you doing here? Have you come to take me up on my offer? This is the man I was telling you about Cheryl, the one you should be marrying.'

The smile on Nate's face flicked at Aunt May's words and for a moment Ste felt sorry for him.

'You left your purse at the station.' explained Walker, holding up the bag. 'Your current address is on my way home, so I thought I'd bring it round for you.'

The smile on Aunt May's face got bigger. 'How thoughtful! You must stay for dinner, our Ste has made it. His cooking won't kill you, unlike our Cheryl's.' She physically pulled him through the door before he could say no. 'Come on, sit opposite Ste.'

Walker smiled as he sat down opposite Ste. 'It's good to see you again Steven.'

'It's Ste.' said Brendan from across the table, his expression showing mistrust.

Walker carried on smiling, as if he hadn't heard Brendan. 'This smells delicious.'

Cheryl placed a plate of the spaghetti bolognaise in front of Walker. 'Ste's a brilliant cook.' she glanced over at Nate with an expression of concern on her face. 'Are you alright, you don't look too well?'

'I think I'm going to go to bed.' said Nate, he smiled awkwardly at Walker. 'It was nice to meet you.' he slowly made his way towards the stairs, cringing with each step.

'I'll help you up there.' said Cheryl, she gently put her arm around him and helped him up the stairs.

'That boy is so weak a gust of wind could blow him over.' said Aunt May bitterly. 'This is why I wish our Cheryl was marrying someone like you Mr Walker. I bet you wouldn't let a thing like doctors shoving a needle in your nether regions stop you.'

Ste choked on his spaghetti bolognaise and shot Brendan a confused look.

'As much as I'm flattered by what you're saying.' said Walker, his eyes on Ste. 'Cheryl isn't my type,'

Ste felt himself flush under the intensity of Walker's gaze. Why was the man looking at him like he was a piece of meat? He felt reassured as he felt a hand touch his leg, Ste relaxed as it began to rub up and down. At least Brendan was trying to reassure him.

'I prefer someone who's a little rougher around the edges, but has a certain innocence about them.' said Walker.

'No one cares what you prefer.' said Brendan darkly, clenching his fists. His eyes flickered to Walker, then to Ste and then back again. 'Why are you here any way? Shouldn't you be out catching the underbelly of the criminal world? It's no wonder Hollyoaks Police force is so bad, if you spend most your time inviting yourself round people's houses for dinner.'

'Don't be so rude Brendan!' said Aunt May. 'It's not Mr Walker's fault that Hollyoaks police force couldn't even catch a cold if they wanted to. Mr Walker is our guest and you're acting like a spoilt child. It's not like he's come in here and held a gun to our Ste's head!'

Walker smiled, showing Brendan a lot of his teeth. 'You're almost acting as if you have something to hide; I hope you haven't hurt a hair on this poor lad's head. If you're not careful someone will steal him away from you. I can think of a number of places I'd like to hide him.'

Brendan stood up angrily, and it was in that moment that Ste noticed that the hand on his leg was still there. He stood up quickly too and tried not to let out an indignant squeak. He felt relieved when he heard a knocking at the door, he practically ran across the room to answer it. Ste found a man at the door who looked slightly wet.

'Is Brendan there?' he asked, looking Ste up and down. For a moment his face scrunched with displeasure, as if there was something about Ste that displeased him.

Ste wordlessly pointed at Brendan, who was still at the table looking ready to punch Walker.

'What do you want Kevin?' Brendan growled.

'Mitzeee sent me over; one of the pumps has gone. We need you to fix it.'

Brendan finally tore his gaze away from Walker. 'Fine.' he slowly made his way to the door, still glaring at Walker. 'I won't be long.' he said quietly to Ste.

Ste tried to ignore the enraged look on Kevin's face when Brendan said it. Kevin really didn't seem to like him and they'd never even met before. The look of rage darkened when Brendan casually touched the small of Ste's back.

'I wouldn't be surprised if that lad sabotaged that pump himself.' said Aunt May loudly, her untrusting eyes on Kevin. 'He's got that look in his eyes. Like one wrong move and he'll go running to the police crying about sexual harassment. I never trust anyone who looks more like a rat than a man.'

Kevin opened his mouth to argue, but found himself being shoved through the door by Brendan. Ste made his way back to the table, hovering by his seat.

'Sit down lad, or have you got worms?' asked Aunt May.

'I really should be going.' said Walker standing up. 'Thank you for dinner, it was...' he paused for a second his eyes firmly on Ste again 'delicious.'

Aunt May frowned at him slightly. 'I do have something to say to you Mr Walker, before you leave. I just want to make it clear to you that Ste belongs to our Brendan and if you ever so much as look at him the wrong way again, I'll make sure that you'll be the meat our Cheryl is serving up next on the dinner table.'

Walker forced himself to smile. 'I understand, I didn't mean to offend you May. I'll be going then.'

'Make sure the door doesn't hit you on the way out.' said Aunt May darkly. 'Or they may find you in little pieces on some train track somewhere.'

Walker put a slip of paper down on the table and with a flick of his hair disappeared into the night.

'I'm going off policemen.' said Aunt May darkly. 'Give me a fireman any day. I think his only redeeming feature was his beautiful hair.'

Ste awkwardly placed an arm round Aunt May's shoulder. 'I'm sure they'll be other men.'

She nodded soberly. 'But none with hair like his. I've just remembered I've left my tablets in our Brendan's car, will you come down and fetch them with me?' she picked up Brendan's car keys off a nearby table.

Ste nodded and together they made there way out of the flat and down the steps. Aunt May unlocked the car with the keys when they reached it.

'I think they're on the back seat somewhere.' said Aunt May.

'Are you alright to hold my phone a second?' asked Ste, he passed her it over to her and opened the car door. He crawled in and began searching under the seats. 'I can't see them.' he said.

'Keep looking,' said Aunt May, a glint in her eyes. She grabbed a hold of the backdoor and pushed it closed. She then pushed down on the keys to lock him in.

It wasn't until about two minutes later that Ste released that he was locked in the car and Aunt May was gone. While he was searching under the seats Aunt May had slipped his phone into her pocket and disappeared back to the flat. She made herself a cup of tea and sat patiently waiting for Brendan. She was rewarded for her patience ten minutes later when he came through the front door.

'Where's Steven?' Brendan asked almost immediately.

Aunt May allowed herself a pause, which she used to make her expression as neutral as possible. 'He got tired of waiting and went home with Mr Walker.'


	11. Day Five: Part One

**Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter! They all made me smile and were pretty amazing...I absolutely loved writing this chapter; I had so much fun doing it. I hope you guys get the same enjoyment reading it :) Enjoy! **

For a moment the world of Brendan Brady stood still. A number of emotions passed through his body: surprise, shock, hurt, confusion, panic and anger. He decided to stick with the emotion of anger, which was the one he was most acquainted with. How could Steven have gone home with Walker? He had only been gone for about half an hour! Tonight was the night that they were meant to...he clenched his fists, trying to ignore the painful stabbing in his heart. He was going to kill Walker and no one was going to stop him.

'What do you mean Steven went home with Walker?' asked Brendan, trying to disguise his anger.

'Do I have to draw you a diagram laddie? Or if you get me a roll and a sausage I could show you what's probably about to happen any minute. They went home together, thought that wouldn't be a problem as the two of you seem to have an open relationship.' said Aunt May, her eyes fixed on Brendan.

Brendan let out a frustrated growl and began to furiously search around for his car keys.

Aunt May watched on with a look of curiosity on her face. 'I don't see the problem, I think you're overreacting. It's not like Mr Walker has kidnapped him and left him in some ramshackle refrigeration unit to die.'

'Steven's mine.' said Brendan angrily, 'Not Walker's, not Doug's: mine.'

'Well you've got a funny way of showing it,' scowled Aunt May. 'That Kevin was nearly undressing you with his eyes. I was half tempted to go over there and prod his eyes out with my fork. I don't know what poor Ste must have thought. You've really been scraping the barrel if he's another one of your conquests.'

'Kevin is nothing to me,' said Brendan.

'Good.' muttered Aunt May. 'Keep it that way! You don't know where that lad's been. You could catch an STD just by looking at him the wrong way.'

Brendan finally gave up looking for his keys and grabbed the keys to Nate's car instead. The rage inside of him was beginning to increase, how dare that Walker come into his home and take his Steven? He opened the front door and started to make his way down the steps.

'Where are you going?' called Aunt May, she followed him out.

'To get Steven.' answered Brendan simply.

'I'm coming with you.' said Aunt May, closing the door behind her and following Brendan down the stairs. 'I'm not missing a show down between you and Mr Walker. I usually watch the wrestling this time of night, but something tells me this'll be much better.' she quickly followed Brendan, just managing to keep up with her walking stick.

Brendan strolled straight over to a small red car and used the keys to open it. 'Are you getting in or not?' he asked Aunt May.

'With a car like that you'd think Nate was the gay one.' said Aunt May, taking in the sight of it. She slid into the passenger seat and her scowl deepened. 'I think I prefer the car you drive, even if it does make you look like a drug dealer.'

Brendan slipped into the driver's seat and started up the car. Immediately a cheerful song played out of the speakers:

'_I say_, _hey boy sitting sitting in your tree' _

Aunt May let out an inhuman screech and started to angrily bash her walking stick against the CD player. 'Turn it off, turn it off. It's hurting my ears! This song is worse than torture!' with one final bash the CD player became quiet for a moment.

'_To my Chezzy baby, with all my love, Nate._' said a voice from the CD player. '_I will love you until the end of time baby, our love is like a never ending circle...' _

'Pull over, pull over! I think I'm going to be sick!' cried Aunt May. 'I'm sure Cheryl's Nate belongs in some psychiatric ward, either that or a gone wrong Disney movie. What type of man makes a mixed CD?'

Brendan jabbed the off button on the CD player. 'Better?' he asked.

Aunt May let out a grunt and began to rummage through the car's glove compartment. She snorted as she pulled out a piece of fabric. 'Have you seen this Brendan? Our Cheryl's left a head scarf in here, who does she think she is? Thelma or Louise? I reckon with a bit of make-up we could make Nate look a dead ringer for Susan Sarandon.'

'Put that away.' said Brendan firmly, disciplining Aunt May like a child. 'We're here now.'

The car had pulled up outside Ste's flat. Aunt May raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. 'So what's the master plan then? Because to be honest I don't even think you could dispose of a body properly, let alone break up a tryst between Ste and Mr Walker.'

Brendan got out of the car ignoring her and strolled straight towards the front door, pulling out a wire and an old credit card.

'Didn't even lock poor Nate's car.' muttered Aunt May following him, 'Though you'd really have to be hard up if you wanted to nick it. The best place for that car is wrapped around a tree.'

'Quiet,' said Brendan, 'Someone will hear.'

'I'm not the one fiddling round with a wire outside someone's door this late at night; can't we knock like normal people do? I'm sure if we have a poke around we'd find a key hidden somewhere.' Aunt May shiftily looked over her shoulder. 'Martha at bridge club will have a field day if she finds out I got arrested twice in one day. Once for assault, once for burglary; what next, murder?'

'I was thinking harassment,' said Brendan, still distracted by trying to break into the door.

Before either could say anything else the door swung open. A blonde woman in a dressing gown stood at the door with her arms crossed and a glare on her face.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the police,' she said.

'Mr Walker isn't on duty?' tried Aunt May.

'Who?' she asked, frowning. 'Who are you two? Because you're the strangest burglars I've ever seen. The only reason I haven't called the police yet is because I highly doubt an elderly woman would want anything out of our flat.'

'Where's Steven?' interrupted Brendan.

The woman frowned. 'What's it to you?'

Brendan tried to see past her. 'Is Walker in there?'

'Who?' she asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

'Mr Walker, a man with beautiful hair and a godlike body.' said Aunt May wishfully.

'Are you two on something?'

Aunt May shot her an annoyed expression. 'We can either stand out here arguing or you can let us in. I'm May and this is my nephew Brendan.'

The woman's eyes immediately flittered to Brendan; he did his best to smile but it turned more into a grimace. 'Oh, why didn't you just say? I'm Amy. Come in.' she stood to the side and let them both enter the flat.

They walked into the living area and immediately noticed Leah standing by her bedroom door rubbing her eyes. Her eyes immediately lit up when she saw Brendan and Aunt May.

'Aunt May! Brendan' said Leah looking excited, she ran and wrapped her arms around the older woman. 'Mummy, this is Aunt May. She's a post-a-shute.'

Amy's eyebrows shot up, but she didn't comment on what her daughter had just said. 'Leah go back to bed, you can see Aunt May and Brendan another day.'

'Okay,' said Leah in disappointment, she gave Aunt May one last squeeze before disappearing back into her bedroom.

'Do you want a cup of tea?' asked Amy, a hostile look still painted on her face.

'Yes.' said Aunt May placing herself down on the sofa. 'Two sugars and I want it so strong you could paint the walls with it. Sit down Brendan.'

Amy nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Brendan glanced around the flat uncomfortably, knowing that his Steven obviously wasn't here. They were wasting valuable killing Walker time.

'I think I've seen better slums in Africa,' said Aunt May, referring to the flat around her. 'I hope if you ever buy property for Ste, that it'll be better than this place. There's barely room to swing a cat.'

Brendan raised an eyebrow at her. 'I'm going to put your cat's ashes pride of place on that table over there when I live here. I'm sure he'll love his new home.'

'You wouldn't dare!' gasped Aunt May. 'I'll come back and haunt you.'

'How is that any different to what you do now?' asked Brendan simply.

'Tea!' said Amy, forcing herself to smile. She handed Aunt May a cup and saucer.

Aunt May surveyed her cup. 'Hope you cleaned this out, I don't want to be drinking dust and hot water.'

Amy gritted her teeth, but refused to show the older woman that her words had any affect. 'So Brendan,' she said looking at the Irish man. 'I've heard a lot about you, its lovely Ste's finally found someone after everything that happened with Noah.'

Aunt May was suddenly alert with attention. 'Noah?'

Brendan quickly elbowed her and the cup flew from her hands and onto the floor. The tea spread out in a watery blob over the carpet 'We should be going.' He said firmly. 'I'm sorry about the mess, Aunt May is getting more shaky the older she gets, I need to get her home so she can have her tablets. She needs taking care of.' there was an undertone of malice in his voice that Amy didn't seem to notice.

Aunt May opened her mouth, but closed it when she noticed the glare Brendan was giving her. Amy went into the kitchen and came back with a cloth, which she used to start cleaning up the tea. The two stood up and began to make their way towards the door.

Amy gave up on the stain and followed them. 'It's nice Ste's met someone so nice.' She said politely.

Brendan let out a crazed laugh, which revealed how close to the edge this day was making him. 'You really don't know me.' without another word he headed straight to Nate's car, his mind full of ways in which he could murder Walker. His favourite was a little fantasy about a train.

'Well that went well.' said Aunt May joining him in the car a minute later. 'Don't worry, I assured that Amy you're not some triple murderer. I think you two would get on like a house on fire, if you got to know each other. Where to next then?' she looked as if she was positively enjoying the evening out.

'I don't know.' said Brendan, he hadn't thought this far.

'I've got Mr Walker's address,' she pulled a slip of paper out of her bag. Aunt May passed it to Brendan's outstretched hand. 'I think it's time for some mood music.' she pressed the button on the CD player again.

'_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it, ooo...' _

'The song has a point you know.' said Aunt May.

Brendan stabbed the CD player with his finger and once again the car was silent. 'Last time I took your advice I ended up married to Eileen and we both know how well that went.'

'How was I supposed to know you batted for the other team?' muttered Aunt May. 'I'm not a mind reader laddie. Sometimes you treat me like I'm a monster.' she rummaged into her bag and pulled out a picture. 'I've had this in my bag since you were born; it's you as a baby. I've loved you ever since you were born and sometimes you forget that. I'm not the monster; I've been protecting you from the real monster your whole life and I will continue doing so until my last breath.'

Brendan gripped onto the steering wheel hard. In all these years he still didn't understand the references to a monster that Aunt May always made. 'I want you stop interfering and coming between me and Steven.'

'I want you to stop screwing things up then.'

There was a silence for a moment, but it was one of understanding.

'There's Mr Walker's house.' said Aunt May as the car pulled to a stop. 'Promise me one thing Brendan; promise me you won't harm any of the hair on his head.'

'I can't promise you that,' said Brendan, he got out of the car and marched over to Walker's door. A number of emotions surging through his body, but the biggest part of him wanted to stop whatever was going on in that house. He tried to ignore the red mist descending in front of his eyes as he imagined Walker touching Steven. He reached for the wire in his pocket, but at the last minute decided to knock instead.

Walker opened the door with an expression of confusion on his face. 'To what do I owe this pleasure?' he asked, a sly smile on his lips.

'Where's Steven?' asked Brendan, he pushed past the man and into the house. 'Steven, Steven!'

'What's going on?'

Brendan turned and his mouth fell open. A pretty brunette woman was standing on the stairs, dressed only in one of Walker's shirts. She definitely wasn't Steven.

Walker was now stood next to him, an amused smile on his face. 'This is my fiancée, Shawnee.'

'Well,' said Brendan, his voice sounding very odd. 'I will let you two get back to what you were doing.' He calmly walked out the door and tried to ignore the knowing look of amusement on Walker's face. Where was Steven? A part of him couldn't help but feel relieved. He walked straight past Aunt May who was waiting in the doorway.

Aunt May waited until Brendan was in his car and then reached into her bag and pulled out a brown parcel. 'You did a brilliant job Mr Walker.' she passed the package to him. 'I hope that's enough.'

Walker smiled warmly at her. 'I really enjoyed myself, he's quite fun to play with isn't he?' he looked into the package. 'Thank you for donating the money so that Cam can continue in rehab, I really think he's finally turned a corner in that place. It would have been awful if he'd had to leave. Do you think I make a convincing gay man?'

'The best Mr Walker.' said Aunt May fondly. 'If you need any more money for it don't hesitate to call me. It's only our Cheryl's inheritance we're digging into and I think she'd just spend it all on shoes any way.' she kissed him gently on the cheek. 'Keep in touch; I want an invite to your wedding. I told you your Shawnee would say yes if you proposed. I'm always right you know?' she hobbled back to the car about a minute later and sat back down next to Brendan.

Brendan started the car and began to drive back towards Hollyoaks. For a few minutes they sat in an awkward silence.

'You knew Steven wasn't there.' Stated Brendan.

Aunt May let out a bored sigh. 'I'd think that was obvious by now.' she jabbed the CD player and music began to once again flood into the car.

'_She's just a devil woman, with evil on her mind, beware the devil woman, she's gonna get you.' _

'I should just kill you right now.' said Brendan darkly.

Aunt May rolled her eyes. 'And where would you put the body laddie? In the pond by the pub? Because that'd be a brilliant hiding place.' she pressed the off button on the CD player. 'Aren't you going to ask me why I did it?'

'No,' said Brendan, his eyes on the road. 'But let me guess, you're going to tell me.'

'I did it because I wanted you to know how it would feel to loose Ste. I wanted to see if you really cared about the boy and tonight you proved to me that you do. I could see that Ste was falling in love with you and after all your antics in the club I wanted to check you wouldn't hurt the poor lad. So hate me all you like Brendan, but I did it because I care about you both.'

The car came to a stop and Aunt May hopped out. 'Ste's locked in your car round the corner; she threw Brendan his own car keys. 'Don't screw it up this time.' she hobbled towards the flat without looking back.

Brendan sat for a moment in Nate's little red car. He began to bang his head softly on the steering wheel. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' he muttered. He could not believe how wound up and crazy he'd got over the idea that Ste was with Walker. Brendan wasn't used to having feelings; feelings were complicated, feelings were scary. He was falling in love with the boy and his crazy antics of the night had shown he was already getting in too deep.

He climbed out the car and locked it before taking the short walk to his own. Brendan released with a jolt that his car was empty and Ste was no longer in it. He stormed back to the flat ready to confront Aunt May, but was taken aback by the sight that met him. Steven was fast asleep on the sofa with his hood up, a cute smile on his face. Brendan bent down next to the boy and for a minute watched the rise and fall of his chest. He cautiously reached out his hand and stroked Ste's soft cheek.

'You have to admit,' said Aunt May's voice softly from behind him, 'He was worth the wait tonight.' she hobbled off towards the downstairs bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her.

Brendan leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ste's. Ste's eyes fluttered open and he smiled noticing Brendan leaning above him.

'You took your time.' said Ste playfully. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Brendan, pulling him into a sleepy hug. 'Your Aunt May trapped me in your car. I was dead scared me, but then I released all I had to do was pull the lock up. I think your whole family are mad.'

'Does that mean you don't want anything more to do with me?' asked Brendan, pulling Ste closer and breathing in his scent.

'The opposite, in fact I think its dead sexy.' said Ste, a glint in his eyes.

Brendan let out a possessive growl before pulling out of the hug and capturing Ste's lips with his own. Ste grabbed his shirt and Brendan fell on top of him. They continued to kiss hungrily, the emotions of the past few days communicated by the desperation in their lips. Ste grabbed Brendan's shirt and began to paw at the buttons, his lips never leaving Brendan's. With a yank all the buttons on Brendan's shirt pinged off and scattered across the room, Ste's hands hungrily began to explore his bare chest.

'Oh my god!' shouted a voice from upstairs.

Ste and Brendan stopped what they were doing and Aunt May sprang out of her room, walking stick raised as a weapon. Cheryl ran down the stairs, her face pale.

'Brendan.' she gasped in a funny voice. 'There's a naked man in your bed.'


	12. Day Five: Part Two

**Thank you again everyone for your patience/support/reviews/PM's. Glad you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter. This one has had to be split in half it ended up being that big; which means I'm pretty excited about the next half/chapter of this. Hope you enjoy this one :) **

An awkward silence descended on the Brady household. Ste felt for a moment that everything was frozen and it seemed nobody dared to move. Ste had felt that nothing else could faze him tonight, not after being locked in a car by his pretend boyfriend for the week's crazy aunt; but how wrong he had been. He glanced over at Brendan's whose face showed just as much surprise as everyone else's. Even Aunt May (who always seemed to know what was going on) had an expression of pure confusion on her wizened old face.

A loud noise of somebody thundering down the stairs suddenly broke the spell that had descended on them all. A very naked man appeared at the bottom of the stairs, his cheeks flushed. For a moment it seemed he had forgotten about his nakedness and he hastily grabbed an old picture as he sprang off the last step to cover his lower regions.

'That's Liam.' said Aunt May faintly.

'No it's not,' said Brendan through gritted teeth, a vein twitching on his forehead. 'That's Kevin.'

'No,' said Aunt May more firmly. 'That's my late son Liam's picture covering his nether regions. It's quite apt really, I can't think of any place he'd rather be. Probably the most action he's had in years, god rest his soul.' she gazed at their confused expressions. 'Did I not mention my Liam was gay?'

'Is everyone gay in this family?' asked Cheryl, her face filled with wonderment.

'I'm not sure.' said Aunt May thoughtfully. 'But I'm beginning to think the whole of Hollyoaks is, my Liam would have loved it here. Though I think he'd have found a better pair of legs to sit himself between, Kevin is hardly the cream of the Hollyoak's crop. Maybe that Mr Blake would have been more his thing, now there's a man I wouldn't mind spying on when he's in the bath.'

'Can we get back to the matter at hand?' said Brendan, his angry eyes still on Kevin.

'Why bother?' asked Ste. 'It's obvious what he's here for.'

'Well it's not to me,' growled Brendan stepping forward menacingly. 'Kevin has one minute to explain himself, before he ends up being food for the fishes.'

'You heard our Brendan' said Aunt May; she pushed the bottom of her walking stick into Kevin's shoulder. 'Though dumping him in the sea is a bit far too go. Can't we just put him your car boot and take him to the woods instead? I think that wood would make a good place to hide a body or two.' her gaze on Kevin became even more intense 'I want my Liam back at the end of this conversation, you owe me a new photo frame laddie.'

Kevin's eyes darted between Ste and Brendan. 'It was that guy Vinnie, from the temping agency. He said if I wanted to get your attention I had to do something extreme so that you would notice me. So I just did what he said had worked for him.'

Brendan's face twisted with several expressions. 'What did you expect me to do when I found you in my bed? Whisper sweet nothings into your ear? Buy you flowers? Leave chocolates on the pillow? Tell me Kevin, because we're all dying to know.'

Kevin looked nervous for a second. 'I just wanted to get rid of him.' he pointed a Ste. 'Show him he's just another one in a long line of men. I thought then maybe after you'd move on to me. That's how you work, isn't it?'

Aunt May let out a cackle. 'Move onto you laddie? There's more chance of him getting together with that Spade and them skipping round the village, holding hands in matching knitted cardigans! Why would he slum it with you when he's got prized steak at home? You're nothing but a stale cheese sandwich.'

'I've had enough of this. I am here you know?' said Ste, he grabbed his coat angrily and walked towards the door.

'Where are you going?' asked Brendan.

'I'm going home. I've heard enough.' Ste said. 'Do you sleep with all your employees Brendan? Or just the ones that throw themselves at you?'

Kevin tried to hide his winning smile.

Ste turned on him. 'Happy with yourself, are you? Well I'll soon change that.' he shot up the stairs and appeared a moment later carrying Kevin's pile of discarded clothes. 'Let's see how smug you are when you have to walk home naked.' he opened the door and threw the clothes over the railings before anyone could stop him. 'I'm done with you Brendan, go and find some other notch for your bedpost.' without another word he turned and disappeared down the steps.

'Steven, Steven!' shouted Brendan, moving forwards to go after him.

Aunt May held out her walking stick to stop him. 'Leave the lad, it's not everyday you come home to find an umpa lumpa in your boyfriend's bed. Give him some time to cool off.'

'She's right.' said Cheryl softly.

Brendan turned to Kevin. 'I want you out, before I do something I regret.'

Kevin glanced down at the photo frame he was still clutching and then at the door. 'What's so special about him? He seems a bit pathetic to me.'

In seconds Brendan crossed the room and pinned Kevin by his neck to the wall. His eyes were flashing and the side of his face was twitching slightly. 'If you ever say anything about Steven again, you'll find it'll be the last thing you do.' he said dangerously.

'Hit him Brendan!' shouted Aunt May 'hit him hard!'

'Aunt May!' hissed Cheryl. 'Don't encourage Brendan to be violent. Brendan put Kevin down; we don't need another assault charge just before my wedding.'

'Don't listen to our Cheryl.' said Aunt May. 'Nobody would blame you if you hit him; he's got one of those faces that are just asking to be smacked.'

Brendan inhaled deeply, before letting go of Kevin. Kevin slid down the wall and his eyes darted over to Cheryl, a disappointed Aunt May and finally back to Brendan. 'Does this mean you're not interested?'

'What do you think?' said Brendan darkly.

'I'll be going then.' said Kevin, he gingerly placed the photo frame back onto the table he'd got it from and put his hand in its place. 'Could...could I borrow some clothes?'

'I've got a lovely floral number that would suit you.' said Aunt May, her eyes flashing.

'Anything else?' asked Kevin weakly.

'You heard the lady,' said Brendan calmly. 'It's the dress or nothing.'

Kevin paused for a moment before making his way to the door, he lingered hoping one of them would change there mind.

'Kevin,' said Brendan.

He turned around hopefully.

'You're fired.'

Kevin's shoulders slumped, before he disappeared into the night completely naked.

'I'm going to bed.' said Brendan, he walked up the stairs and slammed the door when he got to his bedroom.

'Brings a whole new meaning to the phrase taking everything including the shirt off his back.' cackled Aunt May. 'The bare faced cheek of that lad.' she laughed awkwardly and loudly at her own joke.

Cheryl looked concerned. 'Do you think Ste and Brendan will be okay?'

Aunt May's eyes glinted. 'Don't worry, I'll make sure they are.'

Ste slammed a tray into the oven and shot a glare at Doug. John Paul had been at the counter for the last ten minutes flirting with him and Doug as per usual was oblivious. John Paul was making his usual barbs about Ste during the breaks in flirting and it was beginning to get under his skin. He briefly wondered whether anyone had died before by being smoothed to death by a baguette and how much publicity the police case would get if John Paul was the first.

Ste let out a long sigh wondering whether things between him and Brendan could ever be that simple. He barely knew the man, but at the same time felt as if he did. How could he ever be enough when men like that Kevin were waiting in the wings to pounce on Brendan? He'd made that mistake with Noah, thinking he was enough and look where that had got him. He was better to just stay away from Brendan's world, a world where he didn't belong.

'Your face is going to stick if you keep frowning like that.' said Aunt May's voice from behind him.

Ste turned and forced himself to smile at the older woman. 'That's just me usual expression.'

'Yeah, gormless.' muttered John Paul under his breath.

Aunt May turned her piercing blue eyes on John Paul. 'Who the hell are you?'

'John Paul, I'm a teacher at the local school.' he said proudly.

'What do you teach? How to be smug and belittle people? Must be a bit cold up there on that high horse of you, careful you don't fall off it and break your pretty little neck.' she paused suddenly glancing at Doug and then to John Paul. 'Do you like knitted jumpers?

John Paul open and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. 'They're alright.'

'And you're gay?' asked Aunt May.

'I was the last time I check.' said John Paul, confusion etched on his face.

'Great.' said Aunt May. 'Spade will pick you up at eight tonight; wear your most hideous knitted concoction, I hear he has a fetish for them.'

'You can't just...' started Doug.

Aunt May waved her hand. 'You can thank me later or send me a slice of wedding cake in the post or something. Now I've done this for you, you need to do something for me.'

Doug looked cautiously at the older woman. 'What do you want?'

Aunt May looked over at Ste, who was slamming another tray into the oven. 'I want you to cover Ste's shift for the rest of today. I have a hospital appointment and I want him to accompany me.'

Ste sighed and turned away from the oven. 'Can't Brendan do it?'

'Our Brendan isn't exactly known for being Mr Sensitivity.' she stepped closer to Ste and grabbed his hands over the counter. 'The doctor on the phone made it sound like it could be serious.' her eyes filled with what looked like tears. 'You wouldn't send an old, frail lady like me to face that alone would you?'

Ste glanced at Doug and then at John Paul who was giving him a disgusted look. 'Fine I'll go with you, but don't expect me to speak to Brendan.'

Aunt May's face lit up with a winning smile. 'There are lots of things you could do with our Brendan that don't involve talking while you wait.'

'Is she suggesting what I think she is?' asked John Paul in the background.

'You never know with her.' said Doug quietly.

Aunt May ignored the two of them. 'I'm glad you've agreed laddie. If you'd had said no I'd be forced to take our Cheryl, and I just know afterwards she'd be round my house sizing up all my expensive antiques faster than that Kevin when he jumps into another man's bed.'

'You make it sound like your dying.' said Ste nervously.

'We couldn't be that lucky.' muttered Doug.

Aunt May turned her gaze back onto Doug. 'I would say I'd come back to haunt you, but I can't imagine anything more boring. Think I'd rather go to hell, least then I wouldn't be bored with constant trips to charity shops followed by episodes of sulking, moping and staring at Ste. I can't imagine a more mundane existence.'

Ste pulled off his apron and put it down on the counter. 'Alright, I think it's time we were going.' he said quickly noticing Doug getting redder and redder. 'See you in a bit Doug. Thanks for covering' he practically dragged the older lady out of the Deli.

Over an hour later Ste and Brendan sat in a waiting room together. The drive over to the centre had been awkward and the two of them were now sat in silence. Aunt May had disappeared into a room to see the doctor and said she would call them in when she needed them. Ste picked up a magazine and then threw it down as if it burnt him.

'Steven.' started Brendan.

'I'm not talking to you.' said Ste.

Brendan raised an eyebrow. 'Then what are you doing now?'

Ste childishly stared at the wall. 'Not listening.'

'I didn't know Kevin was going to be in my bed.' said Brendan.

'So I'm supposed to smile and say everything's okay, am I?' asked Ste, he turned around and faced Brendan. 'How many more men am I going to find in your bed before this week is done?'

'Just you.' said Brendan softly.

'Just...' Ste paused suddenly taking in his words. His cheeks flushed red and he found himself unable to talk for a moment. 'Saying that type of thing doesn't work on me.'

'Anyone would think you were jealous Steven.'

'Jealous?' asked Ste angrily, trying to ignore the part of him that agreed with Brendan.

'Misters Brady-Hay, you can come in and join us now.' said a female doctor.

Ste and Brendan walked into the office and sat in chairs either side of Aunt May. Ste glanced over at Brendan and made sure that the man was aware that he was glaring at him.

'So,' said the doctor. 'Your Aunt has explained everything to me. I think you're both doing the right thing, no matter how hard it is to take the first steps towards it.'

'Sorry,' said Ste tearing his eyes off Brendan. 'What are you talking about?'

'Sorry,' said the doctor, pinning a clinical smile on her face. 'How forward of me; I'm Doctor Smith, I will be your marriage councillor for the next hour.'


	13. Day Five: Part Three

**Thank you so much to the wonderful reviewers of the last chapter! I am never sure how people preferred to be thanked for leaving reviews, so if some of you would prefer me to PM you rather than an author's note please just say :) This chapter is of course dedicated to the wonderful mercurial2010 who without her help part of this chapter would have not have been possible/would just be a steaming pile of dog poo. She read many of my rants about not being able to do a certain part of this and gave me some amazing advise/proof reading. So this chapter is in her honour. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Brendan glanced over at the doctor with her cropped silver hair and square glasses; she sat across from them behind a large table. He closed his eyes inhaling a deep breath and exhaling, just like they'd taught him at anger management years ago. He opened his eyes and his gaze fell onto Steven who had an almost defiant look on his face. Brendan looked at his aunt and then at Steven again and knew he was in trouble. It was obvious the two of them had an agenda, he was pretty sure the younger man was looking for revenge after finding Kevin in his bed.

Brendan resisted the urge to punch something; instead he focused on the metal object on the doctor's table. He reached out and pulled a metal ball that tapped against the next one along. He risked glancing at Ste who was still glaring at him, but for a moment he saw something flicker in his eyes.

'I'm not staying here.' said Brendan as he stood up.

'What's the matter?' asked Ste. 'Scared?' there was a challenge in his voice.

'Brendan Brady doesn't do scared.' he replied, sitting himself back down and meeting Ste's icy gaze.

'So,' said the doctor, trying to break the tension. 'It's good we all seem to be on the same page. I wanted to start by asking how long the two of you have been married.'

Ste finally tore himself away from looking at Brendan. 'Oh, about two and a half years.'

Aunt May raised an eyebrow at Ste, but decided not to say a thing.

'And has there been many problems since the ceremony?' asked the doctor.

'Well,' said Ste with a glint in his eye. 'Brendan's a little different you see, I think that all the problems are in fact down to him. You see he has a bit of a thing for women's underwear.' the lies slipped easily from Ste's lips. 'His favourite is a leopard print thong.'

'Oh yes,' piped up Aunt May helpfully. 'Our Brendan has always had a thing for animal print.'

Brendan looked at the two as if they had gone mad and clenched his fists. If this was the game they were going to play, they were going to loose. 'Can I say something Doc?'

'Of course, this room is an open forum for the two of you. I am not here to judge' she looked almost eager to hear his explanation.

'My Steven isn't as innocent as he seems. I didn't want Aunt May to find out, but Steven is a pole dancer.' Brendan smirked as he noticed Ste's expression darken.

The doctor's eyebrows shot up.

'I only do that to support Brendan's drug addiction!' said Ste quickly. 'He sniffs coke, but he has to spend more than the usual drug addict because his moustache gets in the way. You should see him after he's done it; it looks like he's tipped washing powder all over his moustache.' Ste glanced back towards Brendan, challenging him again.

Aunt May opened her bag and popped a Werthers original into her mouth. 'You think this is bad doctor, you should see our Cheryl's Nate. The man uses two different knives when putting jam and butter on his toast in the mornings!'

The doctor glanced at the three of them, unsure of how to proceed. 'Lets return to the matter at hand, what do you think may be the underlying issue here?'

'I found a naked man in Brendan's bed, that's the issue.' said Ste.

'To make matters worse,' interrupted Aunt May 'he wasn't ever that good looking and he had the smallest...'

'How did that make you feel Ste?' asked the doctor.

'If I was Ste, I'd have whacked Brendan on the head with a baseball bat.' continued Aunt May.

'I was asking how Ste feels,' said the doctor softly.

'Doesn't matter now does it?' said Ste, looking down at the floor. He tried to ignore the fact that Brendan's eyes were almost burning a hole through him. 'He's just as bad as Noah.'

Aunt May glanced at Brendan and then at Ste. 'you haven't been building a boat have you Brendan?'

The doctor slammed down her pen. 'If you keep interrupting I will have to ask you to leave. You're lucky I've even allowed you to attend this session.' she turned her gaze back onto Ste. 'What did this Noah do?'

Ste shrugged and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'He cheated on me after...it don't matter.'

'It does.' said Brendan, he had yet to take his eyes off Ste.

'Why? You're just as bad as him ain't ya? You let any man in your bed.' Ste finished, gripping the chair arms.

'Stephen, you're the first man other than me to sleep and be in that bed. Usually I don't invite them back, usually all my.' he seemed to awkwardly pause, trying to find the right word. 'Relationships are a one time thing. I never usually have any men back to the flat or let them meet my family. You've been the first.'

Ste glanced up and this time their eyes met and he was shaken by the connection which seemed to flow between them.

'It seems to me that your issues are a result of trust issues.' said the doctor gently. 'Trust is vital and without it a relationship can seem like a mine field.'

'Are you trying to say they're not good for each other?' asked Aunt May. 'Because their alternatives of Spade or Kevin don't seem that appealing to me.'

'How do you suggest they fix their relationship?' asked the doctor impatiently.

'Easy, we murder that Noah boy.' answered Aunt May.

'Right! I think we need a serious conversation outside.' said the doctor, she stood up and walked to the door.

'Nothing would make me more happier.' said Aunt May smirking. 'I can give you some tips on how to be a real marriage councillor. I bet I've helped more relationships than you've had hot dinners.' she followed the doctor out and closed the door behind her.

For a moment their was an odd silence to the room, like the calm before a storm. Ste looked at anything but Brendan. There seemed to be electricity in the air and a silence that spoke of unsaid things.

'Why didn't you tell me about Noah?' asked Brendan.

Ste shifted awkwardly again. 'Would it have mattered if I did? What would you have done, try to murder him like Aunt May wants to?'

'Probably.' Brendan honestly answered.

'Well I can handle my own battles thanks.' Ste looked over at Brendan who had a funny look in his eyes. 'Doesn't last night prove that this thing that's happening between us obviously isn't going to work?'

Brendan stood up. 'No, I think it proves quite the opposite.'

Ste stood up and walked towards the door, trying to control his shaking.

'Stephen.' said Brendan, his voice low and silky. He stood up and swept his arm across the Doctor's desk, clearing it of all paper, pens and photos.

Ste stood frozen with confusion in his eyes. 'What are you doing?'

'Polishing the desk, what does it look like I'm doing Steven?' Brendan stepped around Ste and blocked the door. He took a step forward, placing himself so close to Ste that they were almost touching. Brendan was pleased when he took a hesitant step backwards.

Ste swallowed deeply, trying to ignore how hot and small the room was beginning to feel. As Brendan took another step forward he took another back. He licked his dry lips, cursing his body for reacting the way it was. 'Your games won't work on me.' he said, with obvious hesitation in his voice. 'I'm not Kevin.'

Brendan advanced forward again and Ste found his back hitting the side of the cold wooden desk. 'I don't want you to be.'

'We shouldn't be doing this.' Ste whispered, even though his dilated pupils and body said otherwise. He raised his hands and pushed them lightly onto Brendan's chest; Brendan caught them and took them in his own. He stepped forward and finally pressed their bodies together. The heat of the connection and the feel of Brendan's body pressed against his caused Ste to let out a groan.

Brendan crushed his mouth onto Ste's, lips meeting and dancing their passionate rhythm together. Ste automatically wrapped his arms around Brendan and gripped his nails into the back of Brendan's shirt, pushing himself as close as he could to the other man. Brendan gently bit down on Ste's lip which allowed him to slip his tongue into the younger man's mouth as he let out a soft groan. He explored every crevice of his mouth, running his tongue along Ste's bottom lip. Exploring, pushing, pressing deeper and deeper. He wanted to know the younger man, taste and explore every part of him.

He pushed Ste towards the desk and was pleased when the young man slid onto it without an argument, their lips never leaving each others. Brendan climbed on top of him, using his arm to shield Ste's head from the cold wood. He pressed closer to the younger man, his free hand finding its way under his t-shirt. He gently traced Ste's hip with his fingers and the younger man let out a groan and his nails dug deeper into his back. The skin underneath his touch was hot and silky smooth, the heat made his fingers tingle. He's longed for days to touch Ste's golden skin and now the dream was a reality. In one fluid moment Brendan slipped Ste's t shirt off and slid it under his head, freeing his other arm.

'Proper gentleman you are,' said Ste breathlessly, he tore at Brendan's shirt and managed to slide it off his shoulders. For the two admired one another.

'You won't be saying that in a minute Steven.' said Brendan softly, he lowered his lips down to Ste's neck and began to kiss him slowly. His lips were like butterflies against the hot salty smooth skin. Ste automatically bucked his hips against Brendan's and a delicious friction was created. Brendan bit down heavily onto Ste's neck and the man below him automatically reacted by pushing his hard erection into his. Brendan felt as if he was on fire, as Ste once again thrust into him. Suddenly it seemed as if Ste's hands had a life of their own, they were all over him stroking and digging into his skin. His skin felt as if it was on fire, with every touch and every caress. Ste's hands finally found his nipple; he caught it between his two fingers and twisted it gently. Brendan let out a groan and pushed himself into Ste's thrust, their bodies meeting, creating fireworks that only the two of them could see.

Their thrusts were beginning to take on a rhythm, becoming more passionate and desperate. Ste let out a throaty moan. Blue eyes met blue and Brendan grabbed his hips so they could press even closer together. Their lips once again met and for a moment every part of each of the two men's bodies were at one, moving in perfect harmony. Brendan's hand slipped lower down Ste's hip, under his trousers and past his boxers. He caught a hold of Ste's erection and gently began to stroke up and down, causing the man below him to whimper. For a moment Brendan felt as if he owned Ste, owned his perfectly formed cock, his golden skin, his rose petal lips and beautiful body; he couldn't get enough of him. Ste own hand slipped past the confines of Brendan's clothes and grabbed his own swelled erection. Ste bit into Brendan's shoulder, the pain a pleasant contrast to the hand that was making him want to explode with pleasure. The two men mirrored one another, using the same speed and strokes as the other. Once again gaining a rhythm and pace that the two of them seemed to know/understand.

Everything became a haze of kissing, biting, stroking, groans, whimpers and the sounds of their own heartbeats beating in their heads. In one swift moment Ste came, shouting out Brendan's name in a whimper as he did. About a minute later Brendan did the same and for a moment it seemed as if the world stood still.

Brendan kissed the top of Ste's head and then rolled off the younger man. His bare back lay on the top of the cold desk as he tried to calm down his heart rate and breathing. Ste turned onto his side, pressing his sweaty body into Brendan's and resting his head on his chest. They lay there for a moment, golden skin pressed against creamy white. Their bodies as contrasting and as different as day and night.

'Well I've never done that before in an office.' said Ste, breaking the silence.

'We could do it again in the Chez Chez one if you want.' said Brendan, wrapping an arm around him.

'Wouldn't someone catch us?' asked Ste.

'Not if I locked the door.' answered Brendan.

Ste let out an awkward laugh. Brendan reluctantly slid away from Ste, realising that any minute Aunt May and the doctor could walk in on them. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and slid it over his chest, which now seemed to be covered in bite and nail marks. Ste sat up on the table, slipping on his t-shirt and his eyes never leaving Brendan's bare chest.

Ste caught himself staring at Brendan, transfixed by the older men. Without thinking he stepped forward and kissed him again. The heat and passion that had seemed to have quelled for a moment, returned with a wave of lust. In seconds he was climbing onto Brendan's lap, his mouth hungry and eager. He slid his hands through the half buttoned shirt, desperate to feel the older man's cool skin once again. The door of the office opened and the two sprang apart flushed.

'Right.' said the Doctor, not noticing either of the men's healthy glows or that her stuff had been unceremoniously flung off the desk. 'I think we've finished here. But I want you to think about what's been said today. It isn't right or fair for either of you to continue in your relationship with your obvious trust issues.'

Ste tried not to laugh and forced himself to nod solemnly at her.

'We'll keep your advice in mind Doc.' said Brendan simply. He guided Ste out of the office, his hand resting on the small of his back the entire time.

Ste let out a giddy laugh as they reached the outside car park.

'What's so funny laddie?' asked Aunt May, 'You've both been told by a professional that you're both no good for each other.'

'Well it's a good job I like things that are bad for me.' said Brendan.

Ste shot him a secretive and knowing smile. They all stood silently for a moment, before Aunt May glanced at the two of them; her eyes suddenly began to get wider and wider. A knowing smile spread across her face.

'I just thought you both ought to know before we get back to Hollyoaks.' she paused as if she was going to say something momentous. 'Brendan you're shirt's done up wrong and missing several buttons. And Ste your t shirt is the wrong way round and your flies are undone.' she watched both men squirm awkwardly. 'Best two hundred pounds I ever spent if you ask me.'


	14. Day Six: Part One

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews/Pm's and thank you to those of you who favourited/alerted this fic. I am as always completely honoured and humbled by your continued interest in this fic. So here is the next chapter...Which suddenly seemed to write itself after a long writer's block. Enjoy!**

Doug Carter tried to ignore the steely blue eyes burrowing into his back. For the last hour the woman who his business partner fondly called Aunt May had been sat in the Deli furiously typing away on a laptop. She grunted every so often and took a loud sip of her second latte. Doug tried to ignore the fact every so often the older woman would glance up and fixed him with a penetrating stare. If he hadn't known any better/was any more paranoid he would think that the woman was conspiring to kill him. To make matters even worse the woman had been asking him obscure questions, such as what his date of birth and the colour of his eyes.

'Spade, would you say you like being on the top or on the bottom?' Aunt May asked.

Doug dropped the bottle of cleaning fluids he had been holding. 'I'm sorry?'

'Are you deaf as well as stupid? Which do you prefer, top or bottom?'

'Err...top?' answered Doug reluctantly.

Aunt May let out a long sigh. 'I'll put bottom, there's no point lying dear.' she looked pityingly at Doug. 'You can see by looking at you that you wouldn't be able to find your way out of paper bag, let alone find your way around in the bedroom. In fact if you were a dog you'd be one of those little Chihuahuas, trying to jump on the backs of bigger and better dogs.'

Doug wondered how the Brady family would react if he kicked the older woman out of the Deli. He wondered if many old aged pensioners had been banned from food places/cafes for similar offences.

'What would you say your best asset is?' asked Aunt May.

'Well Ste says I have a lovely bottom.' said Doug hesitantly.

Aunt May rolled her eyes. 'I've been telling Brendan that Ste needs an eye test. I'll put eyes, that's what everyone else puts.'

Doug opened his mouth, ready to question the older woman when the door to the Deli swung open. Cheryl Brady practically bounced into the Deli with a big smile on her face.

'Good morning Doug.' she said cheerfully.

'What's good about it?' asked Doug sourly, glancing over at Aunt May.

'Oh!' said Cheryl, finally noticing Aunt May. 'I wondered where you'd disappeared too. I hope you're not causing too much trouble in here.'

Aunt May opened her mouth and gave an almost toothless smile. 'Of Course not, Spade and I have been having some bonding time. Isn't that right?' behind Cheryl's back Aunt May waved her walking stick in a threatening manner towards Doug.

'That's so sweet of you,' said Cheryl sincerely. 'You're such a love. It's so great the two of you have hit it off so well.'

'Oh yes,' said Aunt May forcing her face into a smile that looked more like a grimace. 'Spade and I are practically joined at the hip. We might even buy matching woollen outfits.'

Cheryl smiled at them both, oblivious of the discontentment between the two. 'Well I think I'll have one of your cakes Doug.'

'Are you sure about that?' said Aunt May, pausing from her typing. 'You've already got nine layers on fabric on your dress; you don't want to add a layer of fat to go on top of it all.'

'Aunt May!' said Cheryl, looking hurt. She passed Doug some money and grabbed the paper bag containing her cake.

'I can't help that I'm honest dear. Don't come crying to me when you can't do up that wedding dress of yours. Unless...' Aunt May's eyes lit up. 'You're not pregnant are you?'

'God no!' said Cheryl, her cheeks flushing pink.

'Just proves that Nate can't do anything right. Even Brendan and Ste have managed to father children and they're gay!' sighed Aunt May. 'I bet Nate's sperm will need flashing signs, neon lights and a map to do the job properly.'

'Right,' said Cheryl rolling her eyes, 'I'm off, behave for Doug.'

Aunt May's eyes glinted. 'Oh don't worry about that dear, I think we'll have a wonderful time together.' She waved animatedly until Cheryl exited the Deli and then her smile turned to a frown. She pulled out a camera and quickly snapped a picture of Doug.

Doug for a second was blinded; he rubbed his eyes and angrily glared at her. 'Alright, enough is enough. What are you doing?'

Aunt May shot him a knowing smirk. 'I was waiting for you to ask laddie, it's called a contingency plan.'

Doug frowned at her. 'A contingency plan?'

'Oh yes.' said Aunt May eagerly. 'You see I go home tomorrow and our Brendan has a way of screwing things up without me around. I also know for a fact you'll be waiting in the wings to pounce on our Ste, I've seen it in your eyes. You're desperate to get your grubby little fingers on him and to make him into some type of stepford husband. It's bad enough the two of you have matching uniforms, what's next matching hair cuts? I've decided that this of course isn't an option, so I've put you on a dating website.'

Doug mouth fell open and he suddenly made a grab for the computer. 'I don't believe you, how do you even know how to use a computer at your age?'

Aunt May pushed the lap top just out of Doug's reach and whacked him hard with her walking stick.

'Ow!' squeaked Doug, holding his sore head.

'As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me.' continued Aunt May. 'You two becoming the even gayer equivalent of the Chuckle Brothers is not going to help anyone. So I've decided to get you a man on the internet. His name is Craig and he's from Dublin.' she turned the laptop so Doug could see a picture of a good looking brunette man. 'I tried to find someone closer to home, but you've pretty much exhausted all your options after that disastrous date with the teacher. The only one left was that young lad who looks like a bush baby and I doubt even you would want him following you round like some little lost puppy.'

'What's in this for you?' asked Doug suspiciously.

Aunt May looked him squarely in the eye. 'I want you to tell me where Ste is today.'

Realisation hit Doug like a punch in the gut. The entire morning Aunt May had been constantly asking where Ste was. He had simply refused to tell her and now the older woman had resorted to a method that always seemed to work for her: manipulation.

'Come on Doug,' said Aunt May, finally using his proper name for once. 'There's all these good looking singles in your area just waiting to meet you.'

Doug let out a long sigh, trying to ignore the inner voice telling him not to tell her a thing. 'He's at the cinema with Amy and the kids.'

'Brilliant!' said Aunt May, she pushed herself up and propelled herself towards the door with her walking stick. 'The lap top is logged in on to your profile; I'll leave it with you for a few hours. Make sure you take care of it, I do matchmake people on a global scale you know.' She reached the door and shot him a knowing smirk. 'I'm sure you'll really enjoy what I've done with your profile.' she disappeared out the door and towards the steps that led to the Brady's' flat.

Doug grabbed the lap top and started to read his profile out loud: 'Desperate deli owner with a face only a mother could love (but at least he has his own teeth) seeks a man to manipulate, mollycoddle and to whinge at for long periods of time. Perfect man must not mind sobbing in the bedroom after sex, gardening and wearing flannel pyjamas to bed. Must have a preference for hideous knitwear. Serial killers welcome.' Doug stared at the screen for a moment before he slammed the laptop shut. One day he'd learn that Aunt May just was not his friend.

**B4AW**

Ste Hay smiled happily as he walked out of the cinema, with Leah holding and swinging on his arm. They'd had a relaxing morning and seen an alright film. He couldn't help smiling at how good life felt at the minute. Throughout the film his mind had kept drifting to Brendan Brady and what had happened in the marriage councillor's office yesterday. Quite a few times Leah had nudged her Dad and told him off for not paying attention to the film. A part of him was beginning to wonder what it was going on between the two of them, their make believe was fast blurring into the lines of reality.

'Aunt May!' shouted Leah happily, she dropped her father's hand and ran up to hug the older woman.

Ste felt himself going red as he noticed Brendan standing next to his aunt. The two hadn't seen each other since he'd dropped Ste at home to look after the kids yesterday. 'Hi ya' he said awkwardly, he looked behind and noticed that Amy and Lucas had now joined them. 'What are you doing here?'

'I've been brought here at gun point against my will.' explained Brendan, not taking his eyes off Ste.

Aunt May put on her most innocent smile. 'I didn't point a gun at our Brendan; I merely gave him a choice between washing my feet or bringing me here.'

'Yes and you keep wondering why choose here.' said Brendan.

Aunt May glowered at him. 'If you loved me you would have washed my feet.'

'No if I really loved you I'd have put you out of your misery years ago.' Brendan shot back.

'How about ice-cream?' said Aunt May to Leah and Lucas, she grabbed onto Amy's arm pulling her away from the two men. 'You can join us and tell me all about yourself. You're such a pretty girl, are you single?'

For a moment Brendan and Ste were left awkwardly standing alone in the middle of the cinema together. They were unaware of the world around them; the laughing children, the smell of freshly made popcorn or the sound of the nearby arcade machines. They simply just stood there staring at one another.

'So...' said Ste awkwardly, he glanced up and finally his eyes met Brendan's. 'Fancy catching a film together? We never have had an official date, if you're lucky I might even let you hold me hand.'

Brendan smirked at him. 'Will we be sitting on the back row?'

'Oh we would be doing more than sitting.' answered Ste, surprised by his own confidence. 'The trick is to pick an awful film, and then you have the entire back row to yourself.'

Brendan stepped forward and pulled Ste easily into his arms. 'Anyone would think you're getting a bit of a taste for danger.'

'Who said anything about danger?' said Ste innocently.

'So you want me in the back seats of a cinema to admire the abundant scenery?' Asked Brendan, raising an eyebrow. 'You've got a one track mind Stephen Hay.'

'Only since I met you.' said Ste in a whisper, he pushed himself forward and his lips hungrily met Brendan's. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, pulling himself as close as possible. His finger nails began to trace circles on the back of Brendan's neck, as he teased the bottom of his lip with his tongue. Brendan pressed Ste's body so closely to his own, that Ste was unsure where his body ended and Brendan's began. The heat between them intensified as Brendan slipped his hands under Ste's t-shirt and began to trace his fingers along the smooth soft skin of his back. Their lips continued to mash together passionately, as neither wanted to break the connection for such an insignificant thing as oxygen.

A cough from behind caused the two to crash back into the real world, Brendan held out a hand to dismiss the coughing person and continued to loose himself in Ste. The person coughed again and Ste reluctantly drew away from Brendan's lips. He tried to ignore the feeling of Brendan's fingers that were still holding onto his hips.

Brendan let go of Ste, suddenly remembering their surroundings and realising how public their whole display had been. It wasn't his usual style, but he hadn't been able to resist Ste when he'd been so close to him. It was probably for the best that they'd interrupted when they had, it could have easily have become a whole lot more X-rated if they hadn't been careful.

A man with big brown eyes and a closely shaven head was looking at the two, with an expression of shock. Ste glanced at him and his whole body suddenly froze rigid and his whole body took on the mannerisms of a rabbit stuck in the headlights of an oncoming car.

Brendan decided to break the silence; he'd had enough of the man's judgemental eyes upon them both. 'Listen I know a cinema isn't exactly the right place for two gay men to be kissing, but we've finished now. So why don't you run along and clean up some sick or spit in someone's drink, whatever you cinema workers do.'

'Brendan,' said Ste, his voice faraway. 'That's not a cinema worker, that's Noah.'


	15. Day Six: Part Two

**Hello everyone! The bad news is I took quite a while to update, but the good news is this chapter is quite a bit longer than usual! :) Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing ect. Your reviews add fuel to the Aunt May train ride of terror. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :) It goes into a direction that I don't think any of you will expect :D**

As Ste looked at the man who had pretty much destroyed his confidence when he had first came out as a gay man, he felt a strange wave of satisfaction. He had not only destroyed the man's car but had now been caught kissing another man right in front of him. He glanced over at Brendan, who was everything that Noah was not. It was like he'd lost a penny but found a fifty pound note. He still couldn't quite believe that Brendan Brady was interested in him after how Noah had made him feel about himself.

Ste had never really been that attracted to Noah during their relationship, he had found their sexual encounters quite stilted and awkward. Where as his feelings for Brendan were the opposite, they were intense, passionate and all consuming. Ste wanted the man, wanted to touch every part of him and know every last fibre of his body. His feelings for Brendan Brady were like a fire that couldn't be controlled and he had never felt so alive.

'Hello Ste.' said Noah awkwardly.

'Noah.' said Ste simply; he took a step closer to Brendan.

'I see a lot has changed since I last saw you.' Noah's eyes hungrily ran down the length of Brendan's body.

'How's you car?' asked Ste, trying to control his anger. 'Still full of dents?'

'It was a write-off.' said Noah; his full attention was now on Brendan. 'That's why I came over here, to warn you about him. He may look all sweet and innocent, but he's a right little frigid psychopath.'

A white noise seemed to fill the air and only a few seconds passed before Brendan launched himself forward and punched Noah hard in the face. Ste flung himself forward desperately trying to cling onto Brendan's arms, so that he couldn't hit the man again.

'He's not worth it Brendan!' Ste shouted.

Noah sat on the floor holding his bloodied nose.

'Apologise to Steven.' said Brendan angrily, still trying to push forward to hit the man again. 'Apologise to him right now.'

'What the hell is going on here?' asked Aunt May angrily. She strolled towards the men, clutching Amy's arm. 'Who the hell is he?'

'That's Noah.' said Amy. Her tone suggested there was no love loss between the two of them.

'Oh so this is the hyped up plastic action man who upset our Ste. He's even worse than that Spade. In fact he makes Spade look like Brad Pitt!' her cold eyes were now on Noah. 'Have you got anything to say for yourself laddie, or are you as bland and boring as you look?'

'Who are you?' asked Noah; slowly standing back up now that Brendan had stopped struggling against Ste's hold.

'Your worst nightmare.' Said Aunt May, her blue eyes glinting. 'What have you said to get our Brendan so worked up?'

'Only the truth.' said Noah, dabbing at his nose with his sleeve.

'More like your version of events.' said Amy angrily. 'You messed up his life last time and now I find you here trying to mess it up yet again. You're pathetic.'

Leah appeared from nowhere and angrily kicked Noah painfully in the shin. She quickly stepped back towards Aunt May and slipped her hand into hers.

'I think it's time you were leaving.' said Aunt May darkly.

'Gladly,' said Noah. 'You're all mad.' he stumbled away from them, still dabbing at his nose.

'What an awful man. It's like somebody took my worst nightmare made it into a man.' said Aunt May. 'Did you have a bang to the head when you decided to date him Ste? He has the charisma and the likeability of cold mash potato. It's like some idiot breathed life into a two dimensional block of wood, a block of wood that is purely just there to get in you and our Brendan's way.'

Ste's jaw was set in a line, he was shaking trying to control his anger. 'Are you all done offering an opinion on my past? Believe it or not I can take care of myself you know?' he angrily stepped away from the group. 'I'm going for a walk. I don't need any of you to defend me' he directed his last remark at Brendan before he stormed out of the cinema doors and into the afternoon sun.

Amy awkwardly looked at Brendan and Aunt May. 'Don't take it personally; he gets a bit like that whenever he has an encounter with Noah.'

'I take it Ste won't be joining us for dinner tonight with Cheryl then?' said Aunt May. 'What?' she asked looking at Brendan and Amy's expressions. 'I'm just being practical.'

**B4AW**

Sometime later Brendan wearily helped Aunt May out of his car. Today was turning out to be a bad day and he was far from looking forward to this dinner date with Cheryl. He hadn't seen Steven since he'd stormed out from the cinema and the younger man wasn't answering his calls. A part of him wanted to hit something in frustration, it seemed whenever the two of them were getting to a good place someone else had to come along and ruin it. He couldn't help how he'd reacted in the cinema, a part of him had wanted to kill that Noah man for all the problems he'd seemed to have caused Steven in the past. Brendan's blood had felt like lava as the other man had stood their doing his best to hurt Steven with his words, it was only right that he'd wanted to hurt Noah with his fists.

'Look.' said Aunt May; she pointed over towards where a young man was running towards them. 'Looks like young Ste has had a change of heart about you. He can join us for dinner after all.'

Ste rushed over to Brendan and Aunt May, his cheeks slightly flushed from running. 'I got your text.' he said breathlessly, smiling nervously at Brendan. 'I'm sorry about earlier.'

Aunt May smiled at the two of them and slipped inside the restaurant leaving them alone.

Brendan looked at him blankly. 'What text?'

Ste pulled out his phone and clicked on a few buttons. 'This one.' he passed it over to Brendan.

Brendan eyebrows shot up as he read it. 'Steven I didn't send that text, do you really think I'd use a smiley face emoticon or spell cum like that?'

Ste's expression twisted into a frown and he scratched his head. 'I did think it was kind of odd, but then the descriptions did kind of sound very you.'

'Steven' said Brendan huskily. 'If I wanted to make it up to you in that way I'd do it in person, not via text message.'

Ste's attention for a moment was fixed on Brendan's lips, before he gave himself a little shake to break the spell. As much as he was tempted by what Brendan was suggesting, he was still sore about earlier. 'I'm still mad at you, you know? I can fight me own battles.'

'I know that Steven. How about later I make it up to you by making that little text message of yours seem tame?' Brendan grinned triumphantly as he watched Ste seemingly loose the internal struggle taking place in his head.

'What are you two still doing out here?' asked Aunt May appearing in the doorway. 'Our Cheryl's already in there.'

'Aunt May,' said Ste, 'Did you send me a text message using Brendan's phone?'

'I don't know what you're talking about laddie.' said Aunt May innocently. 'How would I know anything about what two men get up to in the bedroom? The only person I could go to advise to about that is Spade and I get the impression he would have been even more clueless than me.'

'She got what she sent you off Google.' said Brendan simply.

Aunt May's lips pressed into a thin line. 'Actually it was from one of Spade's hidden gay erotica books in the Deli. If you're going to cast aspersions on my character Brendan, at least get your facts straight. I'm surprised I could find anything in that terrible book, most the words were smeared. I dread to think what Spade does with it during his lunch break, I reckon he takes it to the toilet and cries over it.' she grabbed Ste's arm and pulled him into the restaurant. 'Come on, we can't keep them waiting any longer.'

Aunt May rushed across the room gripping Ste's arm, she placed herself down at the table where Nate, Cheryl and an older woman were sitting. Brendan followed the two and placed himself casually at the table opposite Ste.

'Can I take any drink orders?' asked a cheerful curly haired waiter, interrupting any greetings that were about to take place.

'Barney?' asked Cheryl in shock.

Barney was suddenly aware of who the group in front of him were. He glanced over at Nate somewhat resentfully. 'I'll come back when you're all more settled.'

Cheryl watched him disappear to another table, her cheeks flushing faintly pink.

'Please tell me you didn't?' said Aunt May.

'Erm...' said Cheryl awkwardly.

'So let me get this straight.' said Aunt May her eyes flashing. 'Ste's dated a plastic action man and our Cheryl's dated an even geekier version of Harry Potter? Who have you dated Brendan? Frodo Baggins, Bill Clinton, a troll? Mind you all of those would be a marked improvement after that awful Macca.' her cold blue eyes met Brendan's. 'Don't look so surprised, our Cheryl told me. What on earth were you thinking when you climbed into bed with that little toad?' she stood up in disgust and with her walking stick made her way over to the bar.

'I'll pour out some water.' said Ste awkwardly; he picked up the water jug pouring it out onto the glasses on the table. He tried to ignore the jealous chanting in his head that seemed to keep repeating the name Macca. His eyes met Brendan's and he suddenly realised how silly he was being. He passed a glass of water over to Brendan and for a moment their fingers brushed together, a jolt of electricity shot through Ste.

Aunt May appeared back at the table suddenly and sat herself down. 'Sorry, I just had to sort something out.'

'I guess it's time for introductions. Aunt May, Ste, Brendan' said Cheryl, trying to hide her strained smile. 'This is Cressida, Nate's mother.'

Aunt May looked genuinely baffled. 'Cress what now?'

'Cressida,' repeated Cheryl, her cheeks flushing red. She looked over at Brendan for support.

'Cress, cress as in egg and cress sandwiches?' asked Aunt May. She licked her lips expectantly, as if she thought sandwiches would magically appear.

Nate's mother looked as if she'd never met anyone as uncouth as Aunt May before. 'My name is Cressida Tenbury-Newent, curator to the Tenbury-Newent estate.' She looked as if this statement was supposed to hold some weight with her dinning companions.

'Well my name is May Brady, curator of a number of chipped china pattern plates, a broken down washing machine from the sixties, a number of cremated animals and my dear old stuffed cat Mr Tiddles.' said Aunt May helping herself to a bread stick. She put one in her mouth and began to chomp noisily upon it with her mouth wide open. 'I think I'll call you Cressy, that's alright isn't it?' while she was talking a spray of breadstick pieces shot out of her mouth and landed on Cressida's perfectly ironed black skirt.

'I would prefer it if you call me Cressida.' she stated, hastily brushing the crumbs off her lap with a napkin. 'I highly doubt we will be in each others company long enough for pet names.'

'What ever you say Cressy.' said Aunt May, popping another breadstick into her mouth.

Ste glanced up at Brendan and met his eyes. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Brendan, which asked whether the situation was about to get ugly. Brendan glanced over at Aunt May and then reluctantly nodded.

'Did I tell you all that Nate is two hundredth in line to the throne?' asked Cheryl, her voice going oddly high as she tried to distract the two older ladies from glaring at one another.

'Well then,' said Aunt May, not taking her eyes off Cressida. 'All you've got to do is murder one hundred and ninety nine people Cheryl and then you'll be queen, simple as that. I'd watch out Cressy, you might even be on the hit list. Make sure you include your father in that little killing spree of yours Cheryl, I'd never forgive you if you left him out.'

Brendan slipped his hand under the table and found Ste's trouser leg with it. He gripped onto Ste's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Ste's eyes met his and the two of them shared a secret smile.

'Cheryl won't need to do any of that because she isn't going to marry my son.' said Cressida, her eyes glinting in the dull light.

'Mother!' said Nate angrily.

Aunt May's mouth fell open and switched her gaze onto Cheryl. 'What does she mean the two of you aren't getting married any more? Don't tell me you've finally seen the light after all this time? Where else will you find a man who puts up with your weird clothes that only someone with sight problems would wear or the oversized necklaces that could easily one day be used as a murder weapon they're that heavy? The man would let you get away with murder for Christ's sake. I've already brought a hat and booked the coach, that coach fare is non-refundable you know? I'm not having it Cheryl, you'll have to marry him whether you like it or not. Else I'll never be able to show my face at Bridge Club again.'

Brendan was oblivious to the other people at the table as his hand began to travel up Ste's leg. As his fingers reached the top of Ste's thigh his hand began to travel to the centre of his trousers. Ste let out a squeak and pushed his chair back in a hurry, just before Brendan's fingers were able to brush against his growing bulge. The eyes at the table were now on Ste.

'Sorry.' he said shyly, trying to ignore that Brendan was now smirking at him from across the table. He lifted up his glass of water and began to gulp it down quickly.

'Cheryl and I are getting married whether the two of you like it or not.' said Nate bravely, he glanced at his mother and then at Aunt May. It was anyone's guess which of the two women he was more afraid of.

'Well I forbid you to do it. I can't think of anything worse than being related to this family.' said Cressida.

'Now wait just a minute!' said Cheryl angrily.

Ste decided it was finally time to get his revenge; he pulled a long breadstick slowly and seductively from the bowl containing them. He grinned, realising Brendan's full attention was now on him. He began to run his fingers slowly up and down the breaded snack, his cupped hand around it. Ste tried not to smirk as noticed that Brendan's eyes were transfixed by his fingers (that had now taken on a delicious rhythm of their own) as they traced their way up and down. He stopped and instead of continuing stuck out his soft pink tongue and began to slowly lick up the length of the bread stick. Brendan swallowed deeply as he continued to watch Ste's tongue taking long and languid licks up and down the long breaded snack.

'I don't know who you think you are.' said Aunt May angrily. 'You have no right to judge our family. You don't catch me going around and insulting people without reason.' the ironic statement hung in the air.

Ste slowly pushed the breadstick into the opening of his plump pink lips. He began to suck of the breaded snack, rolling his tongue around it. He pushed it in and then out a little, as Brendan watched on like a cat watching its prey.

'Our Cheryl can't help it that there's a murderer gene in the family.' Aunt May continued. 'Nor can she help it that she's attracted to wet English men like your son Nate. So what if her brother might have a drug problem and has an awful eighties moustache? So what if his boyfriend is apparently a pole dancer and works in a Deli with a man who resembles a plank with a face drawn on it? Your Nate could be a transgender street walker for all I care and it still wouldn't matter. At the end of the day us Bradys' may have our flaws, but at least we don't go around judging people.' she suddenly paused. 'Ste! What the hell are you doing with that breadstick laddie? You look like a mad man!'

Ste stopped in the middle of what he was doing, realising how foolish he looked to any outsider. His head was thrown back with his eyes closed, as he was sat pushing a breadstick in and out of his mouth. 'Sorry.' he said awkwardly, he stared at the table as his cheeks began to flush red. 'I just really, really like breadsticks.'

Brendan smirked at the younger man's awkwardness and under the table his hand found Ste's. For a moment there was nobody else in the room but the two of them, as they sat holding hands under the table.

'I think we've heard enough.' said Cressida angrily, she stood up and threw her napkin onto the table. 'It's time we left.' she stood there for a second, waiting to see if Nate was going to follow her.

'I'm not coming with you.' said Nate firmly. 'I'm going to stay here and I am going to marry into this family, even if they are a little bit mad.'

'Well say goodbye to your inheritance then. The estate in Ireland and its grounds will no longer be within your grasp. You do realise what you're giving up?' said Cressida, trying to hide the fact that she was starting to loose her composure.

'A withered hag of a mother?' suggested Aunt May.

'Yes.' said Nate simply.

Cressida threw on her coat and stormed away from their table. An awkward silence descended on the group for a moment.

'Are you alright babe?' said Cheryl softly to Nate, she looked a little shaken. She was relieved when her fiancé simply nodded to answer the question.

'I quite liked her.' said Aunt May cheerfully. 'She reminded me a bit of dear old Flo, the two of them now sit quite happily on my fantasy hit list. I do hope she changes her mind and decides to come to the wedding after all. Perhaps I misjudged you Nate, perhaps you're only a little bit wet.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' said Nate, forcing a smile.

'Take it as whatever you like laddie.' said Aunt May 'Just don't expect another one any time soon. The way I see it I've done you a favour. I've saved your lovely Irish estate from having Cheryl as its lady of the manor. Before you'd have known it your walls would be covered in animal print wall paper and painted in colours so garish that you'd need sunglasses to simply sit in one of the rooms. Plus imagine all the cleaning you've been saved from; I've never seen Cheryl do a stroke of house work, she'd really live up to a Lady Muck title.'

Barney finally ambled back to their table with a tray of glasses full of champagne. 'Here's the champagne you ordered.' he said happily. He specifically placed a certain glass in front of Ste, before handing out the rest.

Ste pulled a face as he looked at the glass in front of him; he wasn't the biggest fan of champagne. Aunt May's eyes were upon him the entire time as a toast was made and everyone began to drink from their glasses. Ste pulled another face and at the last moment decided to down the entire glass in one without looking at its contents. He suddenly began to choke loudly, as he clutched the table in panic, unable to breath. He let out a raspy breath and started choking even louder.

Aunt May paled. 'Somebody help him!' she shouted, realising her plan had for once gone terribly wrong. 'He's choking on an engagement ring!'


	16. Day Six: Part Three

**Thank you so much everyone for your reviews/support! Your reviews help me when I'm feeling uninspired and feed Aunt May :P I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We're fast approaching day 7, so this fic is nearing its completion. But I am going to extend it to cover the duration Cheryl's wedding :P if there are no objections. I must also say I'm absolutely thrilled our boys won best partnership at the soap awards! Any way enjoy this next chapter :D**

Cheryl Brady looked down at her watch and frowned at how late it was. Tonight was supposed be a good night, a chance for her to impress her future mother-in-law before the wedding. Instead it had now turned into a complete and utter disaster. Right at this moment she was meant to be sitting in a fancy restaurant sipping champagne and eating the most expensive dessert on the menu. Instead she was stuck in A and E on a plastic chair, sipping from a paper cup that's contents tasted like someone had mixed mud and luke warm water together.

She glanced over at her Aunt May and felt a pang of sympathy for the older woman. A hospital at night was no place for a woman of her age. A part of Cheryl wondered what on earth had possessed her brother to put an engagement ring in a glass of champagne; it wasn't exactly the most romantic plan ever. Then again it was her brother and he wasn't known for adhering to tradition.

'Do you think Ste will say yes?' Cheryl asked Aunt May suddenly.

A strange number of emotions passed across the older woman's face. 'I don't know dear, maybe you could have a double wedding if he does.'

Cheryl's eyes lit up with excitement. 'That's so true. Maybe I should suggest it when they come back. I wonder why Brendan put a ring in Ste's drink, did he not realise he might swallow it?'

'I don't know, but I can think of much better things Brendan could have put in Ste's mouth or have had him swallow.' said Aunt May innocently.

Cheryl let out a sigh, not catching on to the connotations of what the older woman had just said. 'I always seem the last one to know anything. First I didn't know Brendan was gay, and then I didn't know he was seeing Ste and now I find out the two of them are contemplating marriage. Am I that oblivious Aunt May?'

Aunt May looked as if she was suffering an internal struggle. 'I don't think your oblivious dear. I mean just because our Brendan has probably managed to sneak a whole football team of gay lovers passed you before, it doesn't mean you're completely oblivious.' she paused for a second. 'Although I guess the moustache should have been a give away on his sexual preferences.'

'You're right.' said Cheryl putting her head in her hands. 'I'm a terrible sister.'

Aunt May put a reluctant arm around Cheryl. 'There are lots of things you could feel sorry for yourself about if you really think about it dear. I mean you drop you knickers faster than a dog on heat, your fashion sense is atrocious, your husband is wetter than a weekend at Bognor Regis and Brendan could probably get away with committing a grizzly murder with you in the next room. But none of those things make you a terrible sister.'

Cheryl sniffed loudly. 'You're right; I'm just going to check how they're getting on. Will you be alright on your own for a minute?'

'Of course dear.' said Aunt May. Her attention had now been caught by someone on the other side of the room. She waved Cheryl away, still distracted by the man who was rushing towards her.

In seconds Doug Carter was in front of her carrying a plastic bag, his cheeks flushed with colour. His face looked worried and his eyes darted round looking for someone. 'Where's Ste?' he asked in a rush. 'He texted me to say he was in hospital and asked me to bring a few things.'

'He's in with the doctor at the moment,' she eyed his plastic bag. 'Did you bring the word search book?'

'Yes.' he pulled it out of the bag.

Aunt May's eyes lit up and she grabbed it from him and turned to the first page. She pulled a pen out of her hand bag and set to work on the first puzzle.

'I thought that word search book was for Ste.' said Doug angrily.

'The poor lad's dyslexic, have you no shame Spade? You really don't know Ste at all.' Aunt May shook her head at him and grabbed the carrier bag from his hands. 'Oh you've brought chocolates.' She pulled one of the chocolates out and bit into it. Aunt May pulled a face and spat the half eaten chocolate back inside the box 'Eugh! These are awful; did you get them from a garage? They taste out of date, poor Ste really will be sick if he eats these.'

Doug's eyebrows shot up 'It was you who sent me that text message, wasn't it?'

Aunt May rolled her eyes. 'Well that's obvious laddie.'

'Why did you even ask me to come here?' said Doug with agitation.

Aunt May rolled her eyes as if the answered was obvious. 'I was bored.'

'Bored? You texted me pretending to be Ste and making me think the worst, because you were bored?' he cried angrily.

'Well that and I needed you to pick me a few things.' said Aunt May innocently. 'I can't help it that I like your company.'

Doug's expression switched to one of complete rage, he made a grab for the plastic bag. 'Give me that.'

Aunt May dodged away from him. 'Oh you got Ste some flowers.' she pulled them out of the bag. 'Carnations? Really Spade? Funeral flowers are your idea of romance? Nobody's died you know.'

'Give those back!' cried Doug angrily, he managed to grab one side of the bag and began to tug it back towards him.

Aunt May grabbed the other side of the bag with her claw like hands and tugged it back towards her. 'No.'

Doug tugged it back towards himself. 'Yes!'

'No!'

'What the hell is going on here?' asked Cheryl angrily appearing next to them both.

'Oh thank god you're back Cheryl!' said Aunt May faintly. 'Spade's harassing me!'

Doug looked like a goldfish out of water, gasping for air. 'I'm not harassing her! She wouldn't give me back my bag.'

Cheryl's eyes became like slits. 'For Christ's sake Doug! She's an eighty year old woman, why didn't you just ask her for it back?'

'I did!' said Doug resentfully.

Aunt May grabbed one of Cheryl's hands, looking frail. 'I didn't hear him dear; my hearing isn't all that great at my age. All I knew was he was attacking me, I was really scared that he was going to hurt me.'

Cheryl put her arms around her Aunt. 'It's okay, it's just a misunderstanding. You're safe now.'

From her place on Cheryl's shoulder Aunt May shot Doug a winning smirk.

'What are you even doing here Doug?' asked Cheryl, pulling away from her Aunt and fixing him with a glare.

Doug shifted from one foot to the other 'She texted me pretending to be Ste, saying he was in hospital.' he said, trying not to wince at how ridiculous his story sounded out loud.

'Texted you?' asked Cheryl, 'Aunt May doesn't even know how to use a mobile phone.'

Aunt May nodded in agreement. 'I wouldn't know a mobile phone if it hit me on the head laddie. I told you that he wasn't right in the head the other day Cheryl, he's making up stories now. He's trying to cover up the fact that he has some weird stalker-ish obsession with our Ste. Have you noticed that he even has the same hair cut as him?'

Doug threw up his hands in frustration. 'I'm not putting up with this. I'm going to the toilet.'

'Yes, you do that Spade.' said Aunt May pulling away from Cheryl. 'Try not harass any more pensioners on the way; wouldn't want you to get yourself arrested now, would we? I'll make sure to ring a few nursing homes to warn that you're in the area while your gone.'

Cheryl waited until Doug was out of hearing range. 'I think you're right about him you know? I think he might be stalking Ste.' she whispered. 'I'm going to be keeping an eye on him from now on.'

Aunt May's face split into a terrifying smile. 'You know what Cheryl? That's the most sense you've made all day. Never let anyone tell you ever again that you're oblivious.'

**B4AW**

Ste sat back on his hospital bed and let out a bored sigh. He'd had an ultrasound and was now waiting to be discharged. The wedding ring was still lodged firmly in his stomach and apparently he'd have to wait for it to come out the other end. He glanced up at Brendan who was leaning against a wall seeming completely unphased.

'I think your Aunt is trying to kill me.'

'Don't take it personally Steven, she does it to everyone she likes at one time or another.' said Brendan calmly.

'That makes me feel so much better.' said Ste sarcastically. He looked down at his stomach. 'It's like I've got an alien inside of me, I keep expecting it to burst out or something.'

Brendan stepped forward and lifted up his t-shirt. 'Nope, no sighs of any alien yet.' he trailed off, mesmerised by the soft golden skin. His bent his head down slowly, ready to kiss the skin above the bellybutton.

'Ew! Don't do that.' said Ste wiggling away, pulling down his t-shirt. 'I'm still covered in that gross gel stuff from the ultrasound. It'll taste proper rank.'

'Steven.' said Brendan softly, his voice low. Their eyes locked for a moment. 'I don't think you'll ever taste 'rank', no matter how hard you tried.'

Ste felt his cheeks flush red and his body begin to hum as Brendan stared at him with an almost inhuman intensity.

'What happened with Noah?'

The colour in Ste's cheeks seemed to fade and he lowered his eyes away from Brendan's. 'Do you really want to know?'

'I wouldn't have asked if I didn't.' said Brendan simply.

Ste bit his lip, and closed his eyes. He was hesitant for a second, but then boldly looked at Brendan. 'It'll sound proper stupid to you.' he began to fiddle with his hands. 'Noah was my first proper boyfriend and the first man I...did stuff with. We went out for a while but I didn't want to sleep with him, it didn't feel right for some reason and he always seemed to be pressuring me about it. Well one day I just decided to get it over and done with.' he looked up to check that Brendan was still paying attention and tried to read his blank expression. 'And it was alright I guess. I was on my way back home after we'd done it and realised I'd forgot my phone. So I went back to his flat and found him in bed with another bloke.' he let out a dry and awkward laugh. 'It was my own fault I guess.'

Brendan stepped forward and gently placed his hands on Ste's cheeks. 'Never think that was your fault Steven.' he dipped his head forward and kissed Ste's lips gently, before resting his forehead against his.

'I know I shouldn't say this, but it felt so good when I destroyed his car with that baseball bat. Felt like it was him I was hitting instead of the car, he always did care about that car more than he did me.' he smiled ironically at the memory.

'Has he still got the car?' asked Brendan.

Ste pulled away from him slightly. 'Why?' then he noticed a weird look in Brendan's eyes. 'Don't tell me you want to go smash it again?'

'No,' said Brendan, 'I was thinking about doing something on it that involved a lot less clothes.'

Ste's mouth fell open. 'You want to go do that on Noah's car bonnet?' he paused for a second and then smiled. His hands found Brendan's shoulders and started to run down towards his belt buckle 'I'd much rather do that now.' he began to slowly fiddle with the clasp.

Brendan glanced around to check the curtains were still firmly closed and there was no one else around. 'Steven.'

Ste ignored him and finally managed to twist the belt open. His hands skilfully undid the top button of Brendan's trousers and he slowly lowered the zip. He tugged down on the trousers and they fell to the floor around Brendan's ankles. Ste glanced down and couldn't help but smirk as he noticed Brendan's cock protruding out hard in his boxers.

Brendan grabbed the back of his head and their lips slammed together. His fingers gripped onto Ste's hair as the younger man's teeth found his lip and bit down hard. Their lips continued to smash together like waves upon rocks in a storm. Neither one of them was willing to relent or break the contact. Ste's arms wrapped around Brendan's back and pulled him onto the bed. Their bodies pressed together and Ste let out a soft groan at the heat and intensity of being so close to one another. His nails once again found the bare skin of Brendan's soft creamy white back and he dug them in hard. He didn't want there to be any space between them or any single breath that the both of them couldn't take together. As they continued to kiss Ste felt the need for something more than just the feel of Brendan's silky skin, he needed to feel him inside of him.

His hands travelled lower and found the top of Brendan's waist band; he slid the boxers down quickly passed Brendan's knees. He reluctantly broke the contact of their lips, gasping for breath and trying to gain control over the fire pulsing through his veins. A part of Ste needed to do this; he needed to exercise a demon within himself that made him feel undesirable and lacking in any sexual prowess. The other part of him just didn't care, he wanted this man and nothing was going to stop him any more. It was like somebody had taken a fiery hot poker and branded Brendan's name on his heart. The same fire that had infected his heart had now spread to the rest of his body, making him full of need, lust, passion, desperation and longing. It washed everything away; his worries, inhabitations and self-doubt, he was finally free of it all.

He pushed Brendan down onto the bed and was relieved when the older man didn't put up a fight. His blue eyes calmly watched Ste, drinking in the sight of his plump lips, wide pupils and delicate long lashes. He crawled down the bed, tracing the shape of Brendan's chest with his feather light finger tips. Ste finally stopped his descent when he reached Brendan's knees and he glanced down to admire Brendan's long hairy legs. With one finger he slowly and seductively traced a line up from Brendan's knee to his hip. The man beneath him let out a shudder, his blue eyes never leaving Ste's face.

He bent down and began to slowly lick the inside of Brendan's right leg. He slowly worked his way up, making sure each stroke of his tongue was slow, long and seductive. With surprising speed he opened his mouth and plunged Brendan's long warm cock right into it. Brendan let out a surprised grunt and his hands shot forward and slid into Ste's hair. Ste found himself pushing forward, needing more, and needing the whole length of him in his mouth. All five of his senses were Brendan: he could taste his salty sweetness in his mouth, smell his arousal, feel him move and buck, hear his noises of pleasure and see his contorted face. It was like every part of his was absorbed in Brendan, but it still wasn't enough and he wanted more.

Ste began to move his mouth with the rhythm that Brendan's hands helped him dictated, trying hard to hide his own moans of pleasure. The whole world around them was becoming a blur; there was nothing but the sound of their heartbeats and noises from pleasure that they both were experiencing. Ste continued to push his mouth forward, trying to ignore the fact his head was becoming foggy and that Brendan was beginning to buck underneath him.

'I don't care how much paper work you have left, I want to see Ste!' said an angry voice.

In seconds Brendan threw the hospital covers over himself and Ste as Aunt May shot through a gap in the curtains. He became increasingly aware that his cock was still inside Ste's mouth and although Ste had slowed down what he was doing, he wasn't stopping.

'You'd think they were running a military operation in here, not a hospital. We've been waiting for ages.' said Aunt May angrily. She looked at Brendan expectantly. 'Where's Ste?'

'He's asl...eep' the last part of his sentence came out higher than he wanted as Ste pushed the length of Brendan even further into his mouth. He was finding it hard to concentrate on his aunt.

Aunt May looked guilty for a moment. 'Yes I expect he is. I've brought some chocolates for him. Thought he could put them in his mouth and maybe they'd make his throat feel a bit better if it's a bit sore. Although they don't taste that great.' She placed them down on the bed. 'Just tell him not to put too much in at once and to suck them until he feels its right to swallow.' she shifted awkwardly on her walking stick. 'By the way when the ring comes out the other end, do you mind asking Ste to make sure he doesn't flush it down the toilet? That ring belonged to my late husband you know? I'll see you outside.' she disappeared back out of the curtains.

Brendan felt his shoulders loosen just as Ste moved his head back and in one quick fluid movement took the length of him once more. The movement was such a surprise to Brendan that he found himself caught off guard and exploded into Ste's mouth. His body began to shake at the force and surprise of it. His fingers clung to the back of Ste's head as every drop of liquid was swallowed and licked away. There would be a part of him joining the ring in Ste's stomach tonight.

Ste finally wiggled up the bed, shaking hard from the exhilaration of it all and his lips a delicious pink. He snuggled into Brendan's chest as the older man held him tight against his body. Ste closed his eyes contently, but then opened one eye suddenly as he noticed the box of chocolates.

'Ohw chocolate! I'm proper starving.' He left the confines of Brendan's arms to grab the box. 'Ew these must be faulty or something, half of them have bite marks in them.'

The curtains around them were flung open as a cheerful nurse came into their little square. 'Right gentleman, you're free to go. I've done all the discharge paperwork and the medication that we gave Ste to help pass the ring should take affect in two to three hours. Just make sure to keep an eye on him and if anything changes bring him straight back in.'

Cheryl appeared from nowhere and shot towards them both beaming. 'So go on Ste, tell me if you've said yes yet.'

Ste's mouth fell open and he looked at Brendan unsure of what to say.

'I didn't put the ring in the champagne Chez.' said Brendan, trying to make sure that nobody else was aware that he was half naked under the covers.

Cheryl shook her head with a big smile on her face. 'Aunt May said that you'd say that to try and wheedle your way out of it.' she turned her attention back to Ste. 'Don't tell me you've said no?'

'No.' said Ste quickly.

Cheryl let out a girlish squeal. 'Oh my god. Does this...does this mean you're engaged?'


	17. Day Seven: Part One

**Chapter 17 is finally here :) I've pretty much been beating it into submission for a while and hope now that it is finally right/ready. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed/showed support for the last chapter, you guys are amazing! This is pretty much what I'd call an Egg-cracking chapter, for reasons you'll probably understand by the end of this. Enjoy! **

Cheryl Brady's question hung in the air, causing an awkward and unwanted silence to settle over the four. Brendan glanced over at Ste and noticed his expression was almost unreadable, but his cheeks were flushed slightly. Both Cheryl and Aunt May looked excited, like they were on the edge of something important and they were waiting for something momentous to occur. Brendan realised that they were both going to be disappointed by the answer he was about to give. How could he and Steven get married when they weren't even dating? They hadn't even known each other a week ago. It was so crazy, so ridiculous, so his Aunt May's doing.

For the first time in his life Brendan was contemplating having a proper relationship with another man, wasn't that a big enough step without the added pressure of a marriage proposal? He was already swimming in unknown territory that at times caused him to struggle and flounder. Brendan hoped Steven would understand that he was new to all of this relationship stuff and understand why he was about to what he was going to next.

'No.' Brendan said firmly, finally answering Cheryl's burning question with one little word.

Cheryl's eyebrows shot up. 'What do you mean no?'

'I mean that Steven and I won't be getting married, not now or ever.' said Brendan calmly, not realising the implications of what he had said.

From behind Cheryl Aunt May was trying to communicate with Brendan, shaking her head and pointing at Ste desperately.

'Why?' asked Cheryl, sounding like a disappointed child.

'I don't do marriage. Wasn't the car crash that was my marriage to Eileen enough?' asked Brendan. 'Steven and I aren't exactly at that point yet and I don't see that changing any time soon.' he looked over at Ste expecting to see relief on his face, but instead he was frowning.

Aunt May slipped next to Cheryl. 'If he thinks his wedding to Eileen was a car crash, then I dread to think what he's going to make of this when Ste's finished with him.' she muttered quietly to her.

'Are you trying to say I'm not good enough to marry you? Or is this just your way of telling me that we aren't going anywhere?' asked Ste, he tried to hide the fact that he was feeling quite hurt.

Aunt May slapped her forehead. Looking around desperately for some type of distraction that may avert them away from this topic. She clutched her chest dramatically and swayed on the spot, but the two were still too busy staring at one another.

Brendan looked for a moment wrong footed, unsure of how he'd gone from trying to help Ste to offending him. 'You can't tell me any of that is what you want.'

'Oh god.' said Aunt May quietly to Cheryl, deciding that faking a heart attack wasn't the best of plans. 'He's dug himself down so deep, he's in China now!'

Ste pushed himself out the bed. 'It doesn't seem to matter what I want, it seems you have your mind made up on exactly what type of relationship this is going to be. The only problem is though, I'm not going to be some type of play toy that you pick up and put down whenever you feel like it.' he grabbed his coat. 'I'm going.'

'Ste babe,' said Cheryl. 'You can't go, I told the nurse I would watch over you tonight.'

'Don't say that to the poor lad Cheryl, it will make him want to go home even more. Remember the hamster that friend of yours asked you to watch? Your mother was pulling fur out of the hover for weeks.' said Aunt May. 'The poor thing committed suicide rather than spend more than one more minute in your company. Don't even get me started on Bugs the bunny, only you could own a rabbit that choked to death on a carrot.'

'Well it'll be Brendan watching him, not me.' argued Cheryl.

'Oh yeah, because that'll solve this situation. The poor lad looks ready to murder him and I'm not paying the airfare to fly Brendan's body back to Ireland. He'll have to be cremated and put next to Mr Tiddles on the fireplace.' she looked thoughtful for a second. 'That wouldn't be so bad actually; Mr Tiddles has been getting a bit lonely lately.'

'I'll watch Ste.' spoke a voice from behind them.

They all turned and noticed Doug standing there, as if he'd been there for a while.

'Great!' said Ste stepping towards him.

Aunt May looked as if she'd just swallowed some broken glass. 'What do you mean you'll watch him? You think we're going to let you take Ste home when he's vulnerable, I don't think so laddie.'

'Ste will be fine with me.' said Doug firmly.

'Fine?' asked Aunt May, looking incensed. 'He'll wake up in the middle of the night and you'll be standing over him watching him sleep or sleeping next to him sniffing his hair. I bet you're the type that has a shrine to him, keeps his used snotty tissues and worships his sandwich crusts.'

'But at least I'd have a future with him.' said Ste simply. He strolled forward and grabbed Doug's arm.

'A boring one that involves gay erotica books and the hobby of knitting.' muttered Aunt May under her breath to Cheryl.

'Steven,' said Brendan, looking as if he wanted to stand up and follow him. 'You know that wasn't what I meant.'

Ste angrily shook his head. 'No, all I know is I'm done being your boyfriend for the week. The contract's over, you can keep your money. I can't do any of this any more, it's just all too much.' he turned around and walked away from them all.

Doug stood there for a moment, simply staring at Brendan. He looked torn, as if he was suffering from an internal struggle. Finally he decided to voice exactly what he was thinking 'If you care about Ste then you'll let him go. I can offer him a future and a proper relationship, all the things that you know deep down that you're not capable of.' he turned and walked away into the direction that Ste had disappeared into.

Cheryl threw her arms into the air. 'I'm going to go call Nate, I can't believe you practically propose to the boy and then tell him he isn't marriage material. Me and you are going to be having words when we get back home Brendan.' she pulled out her phone and edged towards the doors that lead to the main entrance.

Brendan looked at around, as if he couldn't quite believe what had just occurred.

'What on earth are you playing at? Go after the lad!' said Aunt May trying to yank the covers off him. She let go of them as if she'd been burnt. 'Are you...are you naked under there?'

Brendan grabbed the blanket back and finally managed to pull up his trousers without anyone but Aunt May spotting what he was doing. 'I'm not going after Steven, he's made his decision.' he said firmly. Although he didn't sound as firm as he would have hoped, a part of him seemed to be screaming at him to go after the lad.

'Made his decision? You've just pushed him into another man's arms, not just any man but Spade's! He's the biggest threat around, do you not realise he'll have Ste so fast down the aisle that the poor lad'll get whiplash?'

'That isn't my problem.' said Brendan, although deep down he knew it was.

'Brendan.' said Aunt May, sounding exacerbated. 'Didn't you learn anything while you were married to Eileen? Like for example if she asked you if her bum looked big in anything, the correct answer would have been no.'

Brendan raised an eyebrow. 'In case you hadn't realised, I wasn't exactly interested in Eileen's bum. I was too busy pretending she had a penis, balls and facial hair.' He glanced towards the direction Ste had gone, still unsure of what the correct action was.

Aunt May frowned at him. 'I'm talking about a hypothetical situation Brendan, so less of the cheek. You've just failed this situation because you didn't give the correct answer.'

'I was supposed to tell Ste his bum doesn't look big?' asked Brendan.

'No!' said Aunt May angrily. 'You were supposed to tell the poor lad that you weren't apposed to the idea of a serious relationship further down the line. But instead you pretty much gave him the impression that all he was good for was a few goes in the homosexual sack and another notch on the Brendan Brady bedpost. A bedpost that nobody in their right mind would want their name on next to Macca's.' she paused for a moment.

Brendan frowned. 'I think you've lost it, although I'm not exactly sure you ever had it in the first place. Just a moment ago I saw someone from the hospital morgue walk by, you'll be doing us all a favour if you go settle down in one of their nice snug body bags.'

Aunt May stamped her walking stick down on the floor hard. 'What I'm trying to say Brendan is that you screwed up and you need to fix it, because if you end up with a twerp like Macca or Lynsey's brother Eoghan I may just finally commit my first murder. I've only just got used to the idea of Cheryl marrying a man who's so wet that I'm surprised he doesn't evaporate in direct sunlight, and now you want to take Ste away from me.'

Cheryl strolled back towards them. 'Nate's outside with his car, I couldn't see any sigh of Ste or Doug. Ready to go?'

Brendan stepped forward and followed Cheryl out the hospital; he couldn't help but look around for any small sign of Steven as he stepped into Nate's car. He tried to ignore the pang of sadness and regret as they drove away from the bright lights of the hospital into the dark. He hadn't gone after Steven because a part of him agreed with Doug. He knew he wasn't good enough for him or capable of giving Steven what he needed. But if that was so then why was his heart so violently at war with his mind?

**B4AW**

Cheryl Brady made her way downstairs the next morning and stifled a yawn as she reached the bottom. She let out a soft gasp when she realised that she wasn't alone, Brendan was sat on the sofa staring intently at the ceiling.

'You alright love?' she asked softly. 'What are you looking at?'

'There's a crack in the ceiling.' answered Brendan, not taking his eyes off it.

Cheryl hesitated for a moment and then slid into the seat next to Brendan. She placed her hand on his. 'I know you've not sat down here all night because of a crack in the ceiling Bren. Why don't you go sort it out with Ste?'

'There is no me and Steven.' said Brendan. 'It was an all a show to get Aunt May off my back.'

Her lips twitched with confusion. 'Well that doesn't make any sense, why did you propose to him?'

'I didn't. That was all Aunt May's work.'

She bit her lip. 'The two of you together wasn't something you'd be able to fake.'

'Me and Steven were never together.' he said firmly.

Cheryl was quiet for a moment. 'You're lying Bren, you're lying to me and you're lying to yourself. What you had this week with Ste wasn't some show, it was real. I've never seen you so relaxed or like that with anyone before, not with Eileen or any of the men I've seen you go home with. If it was all one big act then I'd say the two of you deserve an Oscar, you've hardly been able to keep your eyes and hands off each other. It's no wonder that Ste ran off with Doug last night, the poor lad has no idea where he stands with you.'

'I can't give him what he wants Chez.' said Brendan quietly. 'I've been sat down here all night thinking about it and that's the conclusion I come to every time.'

'And you think that Doug can? Get real Bren. When I met Nate I realised that not everyone is like our Dad.' she paused for a moment. 'Just because Dad walked out on us both when you were eight and didn't come back for nearly ten years, doesn't mean that other people will do the same to us. You have to let someone in eventually and why shouldn't it be Ste?' She glanced up and noticed Aunt May was standing by the kitchen staring at them both, an unreadable expression on her face.

She shuffled towards the two of them. 'That bed's ever so uncomfortable. I don't even know why you like that downstairs room Brendan and your aftershave is so strong I'm surprised I haven't passed out from the fumes in the night.'

'And a good morning to you too Aunt May. How did I sleep? Fine thank you.' said Brendan sounding strangely flat; he finally tore his gaze away from the ceiling.

Aunt May pulled a face. 'Good? I don't see what's good about it. You and Ste have split up and our Cheryl's one day closer to marrying a man who makes that Spongebob Squarepants look like Hugh Jackman.'

Cheryl let out a long sigh. 'I'll go make some toast and after I think you should go sort things out with Ste, Brendan.'

'He's at Spade's flat at the moment.' Said Aunt May. 'I think you should go rescue the poor lad from his clutches. He pretty much serenaded Ste this morning and sniffed his t-shirt while he was in the shower. The power lad will come out in just a towel and find that all his clothes are missing and have been replaced by knitwear. I bet that Spade will sleep using his t-shirt as a teddy bear from now on'

'How do you even know all this?' asked Cheryl.

'Well, you know that creepy kid with the glasses? Bad hair, smackable face a bit like a psychotic version of Samwise Gamgee?' asked Aunt May. 'Well I discovered earlier in the week he has some weird like obsession with his brother's girlfriend and has installed cameras above and in their flat. So I might have stolen his laptop and have used it to spy on Spade.' she tried her hardest to look as innocent as possible.

'Aunt May!' said Cheryl, looking shocked. 'You can't use cameras to spy on people.'

Aunt May didn't look sorry. 'Why not? That Will kid does it.'

'Well if that Will threw himself into the river, would you copy him then?' asked Cheryl firmly.

'No.' said Aunt May, her wrinkled face splitting into a smile. 'I'd probably throw a party, that lad gives me the creeps. I actually had a dream about throwing him down the stairs the other day; personally I think drowning him in the river would have been a better one to have.'

Cheryl threw her arms into the air. 'I don't know what I'm going to do with either of you, you're as bad as each other.' she looked as if she wasn't sure whether she want to knock some sense into Brendan and Aunt May or hug them instead.

'You don't have to worry about me any more Chez.' said Brendan. 'I'm going back to Ireland today with Aunt May.'


	18. Day Seven: Part Two

**Thank you so much everyone (I mean it from the bottom of my heart) who is still reading this/on this crazy ride which is Boyfriend. A massive thank you to all you wonderful reviews who make me continue when I have rubbish wanting to give up days and to all you alerters/favers. And to my dearest flamer, I must say your flame made my day...I must ask; who the heck is Dough? Please send your answers on a postcard for this question...Enjoy the next chapter!**

May Brady was many things to many people. A mother, an aunt, a grandmother and above all else a matchmaker. One of the Brady traits from birth was manipulation and she had inherited this personality trait just like the other members of her family. She, however, had decided to put her skills to good use and help others in the game of love. It had all begun after that fateful day when she'd pushed her nephew Seamus down the stairs. The man was evil, pure evil. Her brother had been a cruel man, but his son took it to a whole new level. She didn't regret nearly killing him, just like he didn't regret sneaking into her beautiful son's room that night. It was that day when the police had refused to believe her accusations and Seamus had laughed in her face that a part of her had snapped.

Growing up she hadn't been an angel; she'd sneaked playing cards into the house (something her mother had forbidden), sneaked out to parties, drank and smoked behind the garden shed. She wasn't a good little Catholic girl; she was wild just like the other members of the Brady family. She used to be a lot like Cheryl, but with a side to her that was a lot more feral. The interfering and manipulation hadn't started until Seamus pushed her over the edge. Her love of matchmaking had come from her desire to make people happy. May couldn't make her own son happy and had failed to protect him when he needed her the most, so she instead tried to make those around her happy.

Matchmaking was something May Brady was good at, had a feel for. When she saw two people who were meant to be together she couldn't help but interfere. What did it matter if she caused trouble in the process or things didn't quite go to plan? She always won in the end. She was Machiavellian and proud of it. In between the matchmaking she'd still found time to keep an eye on Seamus, haunt and hunt him. When Brendan had come into their lives she'd stayed close to him, watching like a hawk and whispering truths about Seamus into the right ears. Seamus had fled from her, the only woman who knew what he truly was. He'd left his children when Brendan was only eight and disappeared into the night. Cheryl and Brendan had hardly known their father and they never realised how lucky they truly were. May had kept him away, kept the two safe from what happened to her son. She'd tried to be their guardian angel with perhaps a little bit of cupid thrown in for good measure. May didn't care if they hated her for driving Seamus away; all she'd ever wanted them to be was safe.

'Are you okay?' Cheryl asked her Aunt.

Aunt May glanced up at her. 'Of course I am dear. I'm not the one marrying your Nate.'

Cheryl rolled her eyes. 'You don't have to be like this with me Aunt May, I know you like Nate really.'

'I tolerate him.' said Aunt May flashing her false teeth. 'Does that masquerade as like nowadays? I'm obviously not trying hard enough to show my distaste for him.'

Cheryl grabbed a stray strand of her curly blonde hair and wrapped it around her finger. 'I'm worried about Brendan.'

Aunt May rolled her eyes. 'I'd be worried about him too if I was you dear. I'm half tempted to throttle him on the plane ride back to Ireland and make it look like an accident. Maybe I could instigate a horrible accident with a small bag of salted peanuts.'

'Aunt May, I'm serious!' sighed Cheryl.

'Who says I'm not?' asked Aunt May, her face twisting into an ugly smile. 'If I was our Brendan I'd have locked Ste in that club of his a long time ago and not come out till I'd had my wicked way with him.'

'Aunt May!' said Cheryl, trying to sound disapproving but failing. 'Is Brendan going to stay with you when you go back to Ireland?'

'I should hope not! We'll end up killing each other.' Aunt May was thoughtful for a moment. 'Plus I couldn't stand his sour and miserable face for too long. He always was good at sulking when he was a child if he didn't get his own way. I've got a weeks worth of _Deal or No Deal _to catch-up with, without him moping around in my spare room drinking whisky and listening to Johnny Cash. I'd end up stabbing him with one of my knitting needles.'

'He could help you with any jobs that need doing.' argued Cheryl.

'I'm sure you can imagine our Brendan cutting my toenails, icing a few of the cakes for Bridge club, scrubbing the dead skin off my back and helping me shop for a new dress for your wedding. Maybe at the end of the week we could do each others hair and swap make-up tips, god Cheryl what planet do you live on!'

'I just thought...' Cheryl trailed off.

'A week in each others company is plenty long enough thank you very much.' stated Aunt May. 'Any more and I'll start to think about joining Mr Tiddles as an urn of ashes on the fire place just to get some peace and quiet.'

Cheryl bit her lip, looking guilty. 'You do know you're welcome to visit at any time when Nate and I are married.'

Aunt May let out a snort. 'Because Hollyoaks is such a welcoming place. I don't think I've ever been to a place which has such a blatant disrespect for morals and values. I wouldn't be surprised if the village is actually a secret society that supports inbreeding and most of the local residents have a sixth toe! STI's must be ripe in the village because it seems everyone seems to have had everyone else. I bet even our Ste had been around the village a few times and don't give me that look Cheryl, you're just as bad.'

Cheryl's cheeks flushed red. 'Does that mean you'll come back to visit?'

Aunt May rolled her eyes. 'Of course I will dear. This place is like living in the world of Jeremy Kyle, it's the most excitement I've had in years. Now it's time I said my goodbyes and I have a few things to do before I leave, will you take me to Ste's flat?'

**B4AW**

About half an hour later Aunt May sat with Amy in Ste's flat drinking a cup of tea. She pinned a smile on her withered old face as she watched Leah and Lucas on the floor drawing pictures.

'So let me get this straight.' said Amy, trying to digest what Aunt May had just told her. 'I only have to do this if what you say might happen, happens?'

'Yes dear. Are you sure you don't want me to repeat myself for the fifth time?' said Aunt May, trying to hide her annoyance. 'I can see little Leah doesn't take after you when it comes to intelligence.' she muttered under her breath.

'No I think I've finally got It.' muttered Amy, her face still twisted with confusion.

'Aunt May?' said Leah softly from her place on the floor. 'I know what to say now.'

'Perfect!' said Aunt May, she pulled some chocolate out of her handbag for Leah and Lucas. She winked at Leah. Aunt May loved it when a plan came together.

**B4AW**

It look nearly half an hour to find her, but Aunt May was pleased when she did. She looked around the room quickly and found the woman she was looking for sipping orange juice, reading a magazine and taking a chip from the plate sitting next to her.

Aunt May walked over to her table, gripping her walking stick. 'It's Trixie isn't it? Or whatever American stripper name you've decided to give yourself today.'

Mitzeee let out a sign and put down the magazine she was reading. 'It's Mitzeee, with three e's. What do you want? I'm busy.' she was still weary from their last meeting.

Aunt May's top lip twisted into a sneer. 'Busy doing what? It looks to me like you're just stuffing your face with chips. That kid of yours will come out looking like a potato if you're not careful. The poor kid has already got a dustbin man as a father and a stripper as a mother. Your time would be better spent thinking up a much better stage name. What you going to call your kid, Chesty La Rue?'

Mitzeee's eyes narrowed to slits. 'Are you here for a reason, or do you just like going round tormenting people? Because if that's why you're here love you've picked the wrong woman.'

'Actually.' said Aunt May her blue eyes glinting. 'I have a proposition for you, how would you like your new baby to be on the covers of all the top magazines? While at the same time doing something that is for the good of all man kind?'

Mitzeee paused, her hand frozen in the process of putting a chip into her mouth. 'I'm listening...'

**B4AW**

Doug glanced up from his place behind the counter and through the window noticed that Aunt May was talking to his best friend Texas. He let out a groan and furiously attacked a grease stain on the counter. Doug wasn't feeling that great and a part of him was starting to feel guilty for what he'd said to Brendan the night before. He was starting to realise that perhaps he had already lost the battle for Ste and maybe it was time to accept defeat.

'You're going to put a hole in the counter in a minute.' said Ste from behind him.

'Why is Aunt May giving Texas money?' asked Doug, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

'I don't know Doug.' said Ste. 'Maybe they're friends or sommat.'

Aunt May pushed the door into the Deli open, practically beaming. 'Hello Ste, Spade. I've come in to say goodbye to you both. I'm going back to Ireland and Brendan's going with me for a while.'

The forced smile on Ste's face faded into a frown. He bit his lips, trying not to show the news had affected him in any way.

In contrast the miserable frown on Doug's face suddenly lit up into a smile. 'You're leaving? Why didn't you say? Would you like me to call you a cab? I can help you with your bags if you want.' It was the best news he'd heard all year.

'Ste,' said Aunt May calmly. 'Could you give Spade and I a moment?'

Ste's eye brows shot up, but he left the Deli without an argument and thankful for the time alone. Doug looked out the window longingly, wishing somehow he could follow Ste out of the door.

'I've given your friend (the one who looks like Pocahontas) some money to elope with that boyfriend of hers, you know? The one whose name that sounds like some Beano character.' she rubbed her weathered hands together in glee. 'Did you know that creepy Will boy had some dastardly plan to steal her away from him? I read it in his diary; it was like reading something a twelve year old girl had written. He even puts terrible love hearts over the letter 'I' whenever he writes about her.' she picked up one of the free samples and shoved it into her mouth. 'If that isn't psychotic behaviour then I don't know what is. Some people just don't know about boundaries.' crumbs sprayed out of her mouth as she spoke.

Doug's mouth fell open and for a moment he was speechless.

'By the way you might want to check your flat for cameras. He's got them all over the place, did you know that you sleep talk?' she smirked at his expression. 'I'd also get that boil looked at and some new pyjamas if I was you, those knitted ones you've got must boil you alive. No wonder you weren't able to woo poor Ste last night, the poor lad probably couldn't see where the knitwear ended and you began.'

'Please say you're leaving soon.' said Doug.

Aunt May stepped forward and pulled Doug into a bone crushing hug. 'I'm going to miss you Spade.'

Doug stood there frozen, unable to move. He tried to pull away but found Aunt May's grip on him just got tighter. 'I can't breath.' he gasped.

'I'm going to miss seeing your ugly mug every day. I do hope you're going to keep in touch.' said Aunt May into his ear.

'But you hate me.' Doug gasped.

'What ever gave you that idea Spade?' asked Aunt May hugging him tighter. 'I've become very fond of you this last week. But remember,' she lowered her voice 'if you get in the way of Ste and Brendan at any given point in time, things will be set in motion that you won't possibly be able to stop and I will kill you.' she finally released him and gave him a scary grin.

Doug scowled at her touching his side. 'I think you may have broken a few of my ribs.'

'Don't be so silly Spade, what damage could a little old lady like myself do to a young man like you?' she let out a cackle. 'Silly boy.'

**B4AW**

Ste leaned against the window of the Deli, his back feeling the cold glass through the material of his shirt. He hadn't felt right all day and even Doug had gotten tired of asking if he was okay. For the last few years he'd felt as if everything was okay in life, it was only when the Brady's had come crashing into his life that he released perhaps he wasn't as okay as he first thought. He hadn't realised that Noah and the one night stands since had numbed him in a way he was almost oblivious to. Now he'd had a week of being part of a proper family and the absolute madness that came with it, he felt something inside had changed.

He wasn't sure when the act with the Brady's had become a reality. Somewhere in the last seven days he had forgotten it was all supposed to be an act and actually believed that his fake relationship with Brendan was real. Each day the butterflies in his stomach had gotten more and more intense. The need to be near, talk to and touch Brendan was becoming like a drug to him. He needed one more fix, but now all he had was an intense itch and the knowledge that it was all in his mind. He wasn't angry at Brendan for not wanting a relationship, he was angry at himself for believing that such a man could ever love him. Maybe he was meant to settle with someone like Doug, there would be no passion there but at least his life would be stable. He angrily shook his head; Doug was no longer an option. It would be like going from a hamburger to a salad, sure he would be good for him but would he ever fulfil him in the way the hamburger did? No.

Ste glanced up suddenly; with the feeling he was being watched. He looked up and noticed Brendan standing on top of a set of stairs that lead up to Chez Chez. Ste had often seen him there drinking coffee in the past; he even used to have little day dreams about him coming into the Deli, their eyes meeting across the counter in a way that spoke of secret meetings and an elicit love affair. Maybe in some place or a different reality that actually happened. Blue eyes met blue and for a moment the two of them simple just stared at one another. Ste tried to ignore his heart that was pounding wildly in his chest.

'Steven.' said Brendan's voice, almost sounding like a whisper once the wind had carried it down to him.

'Brendan.' said Ste firmly, determined he wasn't going to buckle under the other man's intense gaze.

'Come upstairs.' Brendan said in a tone which was more of an order than a question.

Ste feet refused to budge and he was proud of this fact. 'I'm quite happy down here thanks.'

'Don't tell me you want me to shout down to you from this balcony like some love-sick character out of a Shakespeare play. Don't you think it's a little early in the day for that Steven?' said Brendan, sounding half amused half exacerbated.

'Shake who now?' asked Ste, a baffled look on his face.

'Steven,' said Brendan firmly. 'Just come upstairs.' he disappeared into the door that lead inside the club.

Ste glanced back towards the Deli in which Doug was inside animatedly serving a customer and then back at the club balcony. Ste took a deep breath and then made his decision, he took one stepped towards the club and then carried on going up the stairs and through the door. He noticed Brendan sitting on one of the leather looking sofas and tentatively sat down on one opposite his.

'Your Aunt May came in to see me.' said Ste, when he could no longer handle the silence. 'She said that you're going back to Ireland for a while.'

Brendan gazed at Ste for a moment, his blue eyes never leaving his face. 'I'm going back to spend some time with my boys and bring them back in time for Cheryl's wedding.'

'I didn't know you had children.' said Ste, feeling slightly foolish.

'I've got two boys, Paddy and Declan. The youngest isn't much older than your Leah.'

Ste bit his lip thoughtfully. 'Are they okay with you being...' he trailed off.

'They didn't really have much choice in the matter Steven. Eileen my delightful ex-wife told them after catching me in bed with another man a few years ago. She also took it upon herself to tell Cheryl too. I was outted whether I liked it or not.' he smiled ironically, but it still looked as if this all troubled him still.

'Well at least you knew.' said Ste. 'I was going out with this girl called Rae and one day I just woke up and realised I fancied her male flatmate more than I did her. It was well awkward after that.' he let out an ironic laugh.

'Steven,' said Brendan suddenly, the air around the two turning into something more serious. 'I'm sorry for what I said at the hospital. I just don't know how to be in a relationship with another man, being with me wouldn't be easy for you. I'm not the type of man who will be comfortable buying you flowers, holding hands or taking you out for romantic meals; it's not in my DNA. All I've got to offer you is me.'

Ste was silent for a moment, slowly trying to digest what he'd just been told. 'Is it always going to be like this with us? Because you know what? If it is…I can live with that, and I wouldn't for anybody else. It's only because it's you, okay?'

Something seemed to shift in Brendan, his whole body seemed lighter and his eyes shone with some unknown emotion. He stood up and shoved the table that separated him from Ste out of the way. He stopped in front of Ste and slipped his hand under his chin, tilting his head so that they were looking into each others eyes.

'I'm going to kiss you now.' said Brendan softly. He gently bent down and closed the gap between their lips. He heard Ste let out a content sigh as their lips lightly met with soft feather like touches.

Ste gently hooked his hands behind Brendan's neck and tugged, so that the older man lost his balance. The two tumbled onto the sofa together with Brendan somehow managing to land on top of Ste.

Ste let out a donkey like laugh. 'You planned this.'

Brendan smiled at the boy underneath him, distracted by his soft, plump, pink lips. 'Steven if I'd have planned this then you'd have a lot less clothes on by now.' he leaned in again, this time catching Ste's bottom lip gently with his teeth. Before pushing their lips back together, desperate for the contact he'd been without for less than a day. Their mouths moved together answering questions that had hung in the air between the two of them for the last seven days on feeling alone.

Brendan started to tug at the buttons on Ste's shirt, his lips never leaving his. He let out a growl and tugged at the different sides of the shirt so that some buttons pinged off and the shirt came apart to reveal Ste's soft golden skin. Brendan finally drew his lips away from Ste's and began to softly kiss his way down his body, starting at the neck and working his way down to his stomach where there was a trail of light brown hair. Ste's skin tasted sweet like liquid sunshine, he could feel the warmth spreading into him each time his lips met Ste's hot skin.

'I've got to go back to work in that shirt.' said Ste breathlessly.

'We'll call it even for the suit you ruined.' muttered Brendan, once again silencing Ste's lips with his own. He ran his hand slowly down Ste's chest and was delighted by how his touch caused the younger man to shudder involuntary with desire. His hand began to slip lower past the fabric of Ste's trousers and into his boxers. Ste let out a groan as Brendan's fingers brushed lightly against the head of his stiff penis, bucking his hips to get closer to his warm hand. Brendan's mouth found Ste's neck and he bit down hard, causing Ste to cry out with pleasure.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' said a woman's voice.

The two froze, once again interrupted when things were just about to take a more interesting turn. Brendan withdrew his hand reluctantly from Ste's boxers and tugged the two parts of his shirt back together to cover him up. He sat up slowly and pulled Ste gently up into the sitting position as he did so.

'You two don't hang around, do you?' said Mitzeee smirking at them from across the room. 'Some people pay good money to see that type of thing and I've just got it for free.' she waved a hand in front of her face, as if she was trying to calm down.

'What do you want Anne?' asked Brendan, not disguising the annoyance in his voice.

'Your Aunt May just asked me to come get you. The taxi's here.' her eyes were now on Ste and she couldn't help but smile. 'You two make a pretty cute couple you know? I never thought anyone would finally tame you Brendan, but it looks like I was wrong.' she turned to leave but then paused at the door. 'You might want to put a top over that shirt or something Ste love, it looks like a wild animal's been at you.' she stepped out the door, leaving it to slam behind her.

Ste stood up his cheeks flushed. 'I better go down and say bye to your Aunt.' he stepped towards the door but found himself being pulled back into Brendan's arms. His lips once again reached down and found Ste's.

'I'll be back for Cheryl's wedding.' said Brendan, somewhat regretfully.

'I might still be here if you're lucky,' said Ste cheekily. He dodged another kiss from Brendan and sprang over to the door. He made a 'call me sign' before heading out the door and down to the street below. He noticed a small group of people gathered around a black cab and in seconds he was being pulled into an iron tight hug by Aunt May.

'I'm going to miss you laddie.' she said softly. 'Have you and Brendan made it up? Because I'm this close to knocking some sense into him with my old walking stick. It seemed to do your air headed mother some good, so perhaps it'll work for our Brendan too.'

'I think we're going to be alright.' said Ste.

Aunt May glanced at Ste's ripped shirt and then at Brendan who was strolling down the clubs steps with a bag on his shoulder. 'I reckon you'll be more than alright. Can't you two go a day without ripping each others clothes off? I hope one of you knows how to sew, else this is going to end up being a very expensive relationship.'

'Not if they spend most their time naked,' said Cheryl, her eyes full of amusement.

Aunt May's eyes lit up, 'That's a valid point our Cheryl makes. Never let anyone tell you that you didn't inherit any of the Brady brain cells. Although sometimes people may be excused for not thinking you have any at all.'

Cheryl threw her arms around the older woman. 'I'll miss you too Aunt May.'

Nate stepped forward and kissed Aunt May on the cheek.

'And for god's sake lad, try not to get any wetter between now and the wedding. Else they'll be cleaning you off the floor with a mop on your wedding day.' said Aunt May, returning Nate's kiss.

Brendan and Ste eye's never left each others as Brendan got into the cab after saying goodbye to his sister.

'Don't worry Ste.' said Aunt May knowingly. 'If he so much as looks at another man while he's in Dublin I'll throw him off the Ha'penny Bridge with an anchor tied around his ankles.' she winked at him and slipped into the taxi with Brendan. Aunt May carried on waving to them all as the taxi pulled out of Hollyoaks and disappeared round the corner.


	19. Day Zero: Interlude

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my new chapter! I just wanted to say something that I forgot to in the last one: thank you to you amazing reviewers who helped me reach the amazing 400 mark! It took my breath away and I felt so touched :) This chapter has pretty much no Brendan in, but it was really fun to write...so maybe a shippable one for you die-hard Stendan fans out there...but it really is a fun chapter. It will be business as usual in the next (last) three chapters...which will make up for this one's lack of Brendan. So I hope you all enjoy this! Thank you again for your on-going support/messages./reviews...it really means the world to me :) **

May and Brendan Brady had been gone for two weeks, two very long weeks. The two weeks to Ste felt as if they were happening in slow motion, like the world was zooming past him but he was stuck on pause. Ste had never realised before how easy it was for people to become a fixture in your life, something you always expect to be there. It caught him off guard when the two had disappeared out of his life as quickly as they'd entered it. He often caught himself being distracted from his work and staring out the window at the club. Whenever he caught sight of a woman walking past the window he always expected it to be Aunt May, coming in to do her daily dose of Doug torment.

The strangest thing was Ste was beginning to think that Doug even missed Aunt May. For the first few days after she'd left he had a constant smile on his face and whistled all the time. But as the days passed Doug had started glancing out the window, as if he was waiting for Aunt May to walk through the door. Ste would never understand his business partner and Aunt May's relationship, he wasn't sure that he even wanted to. The worst part had been during a health and safety inspection, in which Doug had casually introduced himself as Spade Carter without even realising.

Ste couldn't help but miss Brendan, every part of him seemed to jump in alertness each time the Deli door opened thinking that it might be Brendan walking through the door. By day he watched the window, by afternoon he moped around and by night he dreamed of things that were completely X-rated. Ste had always been impatient and he hated waiting, the anticipation of Brendan's return was almost killing him. Ste Hay was falling and it seemed there was nothing in the world that could stop it,

Ste wasn't the only one who seemed unsettled by Brendan's absence. Every day Cheryl appeared at the counter of the Deli in a wave of hysteria and colour. Her wedding was now only a few days away and she was beginning to panic. It hadn't helped that the caterers had mysteriously cancelled on her at the last minute, but the Deli had sure benefited from it. Even Mitzeee had started to make daily visits to the Deli, ordering a wide range of weird concoctions to satisfy her baby bump cravings (the weirdest being custard and fish fingers, it still made Ste shudder thinking about it). Ste was beginning to notice Brendan's family and friends (people who had never even noticed he existed until now) seemed to be drawn to him, seeking him out to fill the Brendan shaped hole in their lives. Nate had even taken refuge from Cheryl one afternoon in the Deli kitchen. He'd drank whisky and had sounded more and more like Hugh Grant as the afternoon went on. Ste had only known them all properly for a week, but it seemed he had become an honorary member of the hodgepodge family that surrounded Brendan Brady.

'Parcel for Carter?' said a delivery man, who had slipped into the Deli without Ste noticing.

Ste pointed over at Doug, who was busy cutting up some bread.

Doug took the clip board and signed for the parcel and then looked curiously at the cardboard box. 'Have you ordered anything?'

'No, I don't think so.' said Ste, watching the delivery man disappear out the door.

Doug began to open the parcel, tearing at the sellotape. He glanced inside, 'I think someone's brought me a teddy bear.' He put his hand into the box and then let out an ear piercing scream. He dropped the box and hid behind Ste. 'There's something in that box and I think its alive.' he hissed.

Ste rolled his eyes. 'Don't be daft, who'd be mad enough to send you something like that through the post?' he trailed off suddenly knowing exactly someone who would do that.

'You go and look then.' hissed Doug, not making any movement to get any closer to the parcel.

Ste hesitantly stepped forward and then gingerly put his hand into the box. The fur on the creature was quite coarse, but it definitely wasn't moving. He took a deep breath and grabbed it by both hands.

Doug let out a squeak when he realised what it was. 'That's a dead stuffed cat.' he said, his voice sounding oddly normal in this surreal situation.

'Yeah.' said Ste, gingerly placing the cat onto the counter. It was the ugliest cat he'd ever seen and had a look on its face that said it would rather be anywhere but in the Deli. 'There's a note, do you want me to read it out loud?'

'Okay.' said Doug hesitantly.

'To my dearest Spade, this is Ms. Tiddlesworth Mr Tiddles's darling daughter. I hope you find much joy and companionship from her. Love Aunt May.' said Ste slowly, trying not to stumble over the words.

The cat seemed to be glaring at Doug with its cold glass eyes.

'It is hideous.' said Doug, 'Shall I throw it in the bin and pretend I never got it?'

Ste frowned at him. 'You can't do that; it used to be her pet. Though it is proper scary, I swear it's staring at you. Do you reckon it's some kind of zombie cat?' He glanced down into the box again. 'There's a letter in here for you.' he pulled it out and his eyes widened at the number of pages. 'I think she's written you a book or something.'

Doug let out a groan and grabbed the pile of paper from Ste, his eyes briefly skimming over the first page. 'She wants me to go visit her in Ireland. She wants someone to keep her grandson company. What does she think I am, a babysitter?'

'She's only trying to be nice.' argued Ste. 'She did say to me once that she hated the idea of you being lonely. She looked proper upset when she said it too.'

Doug rolled his eyes. 'Don't be fooled by her Ste. That woman is the devil! She has an agenda behind everything she does and nobody's safe from her.'

Ste let out a snort. 'She's not that bad.'

'Ste, she locked you in a car!' said Doug.

'Yeah, but...'

'Then she took you to marriage counselling, put a wedding ring in your champagne that nearly killed you and has practically forced you into a relationship with Brendan Brady.' argued Doug.

'She hasn't forced me into anything.' said Ste defensively.

'Prove it then, come out for a drink with me tonight.' said Doug bravely.

An awkward silence hung in the area.

'Doug, you do realise I'm kind of with Brendan now.' said Ste, trying to disguise any awkwardness.

'Has he text or rang you since he has been in Ireland?' he asked, giving Ste a piercing look.

Ste was silent for a moment. 'A few times, but I know he's been dead busy.'

Doug shot him a pitying look. 'Come for a drink with me tonight.'

Ste let out a sigh. 'Fine; but just as mates, yeah?' he pulled off his apron and placed it on the counter. 'I've got to go pick the kids up, I'll see you later.' he grabbed his jacket.

'I'll come round in a bit.' shouted Doug, as Ste vanished out the door. Doug felt unsettled, staring over at the cat that seemed to be watching him with knowing eyes. 'Don't you look at me like that.' he said to the cat, which continued to stare unblinkingly at him. 'I had to at least try. I've liked him for a while, way before Brendan came on the scene.'

The cat continued to look at him with distain.

'You can't judge me, you're just a cat. If Brendan liked Ste that much then he shouldn't have gone to Ireland.' Doug continued to glare at the cat which seemed to some how have gained the moral high ground. 'Ste deserves the choice and if by some chance he chooses me then it'll have all been worth it. So you can just shut up.' he went angrily into the kitchen, ignoring the cat that just sat on the counter staring unblinkingly out towards the window. If he'd stayed in the room even for a moment longer he would have seen its head slowly move.

**B4AW**

Doug walked up to the flat, yet again trying to straighten the knitted collar around his neck. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, trying to ignore the foreboding feeling in his stomach. Amy opened the door and smiled warmly at him, stepping out the way so he could enter the flat.

'Ste's just in the shower.' she said brightly. 'Sit down and I'll make you a cup of tea.'

Doug sat down on one the threadbare sofas, trying not to fidget too much. His face lit up with a smile when he noticed Leah standing in the doorway of her bedroom. 'Hi.'

Leah looked at him for a second, as if she was trying to remember something. 'Hello Uncle Spade.' she said brightly.

'What did you just call me?' asked Doug, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

'Uncle Doug.' said Leah innocently, looking at him with big eyes. 'Can we play a game?'

Doug shook himself internally, realising that he was probably imagining things. Why would Leah call him Spade? 'Of course.'

Leah's face lit up with a big smile. 'Close your eyes. I'm the fairy, you're the princess.'

Doug did as he was told, wondering what Leah has planned. He always loved being around children and always felt a pang that he probably wouldn't have any of his own. He tried not to jump as he felt something touch his face underneath his nose. 'What's that?' he asked.

'Wand.' replied Leah.

'Can I open my eyes now?' asked Doug after the sensation had disappeared.

'Yes.' said Leah.

He opened his eyes just as Amy appeared back in the room carrying a mug of tea. She glanced at Doug and then stopped abruptly (almost as if she was frozen) with her mouth hanging wide open. The mug she was carrying fell from her hand and to the floor, warm liquid sloshing out all over the floor.

'What is it?' asked Doug.

Amy looked from Doug to Leah. 'You've got a moustache, a really thick black moustache.'

Doug stood up and ran into the kitchen, examining himself with the small mirror that was kept there. He now had a felt tip replica of Brendan Brady's moustache. He slammed the mirror down and grabbed a nearby dry cloth. He soaked the cloth in water and began to furiously scrub at his face.

Amy walked into the room, her face pale. 'That's not going to work; Leah's used a permanent marker.'

Doug frantically began to scrub harder at his face.

'Doug put the cloth down!' said Amy suddenly, her voice oddly high.

'I can't, I've got to get rid of It.' replied Doug.

'You really need to use something other than that cloth.' said Amy quickly. 'That's the cloth Ste used to clean up the engagement ring when it came out of...you know where.'

Doug dropped the cloth as if it had burnt me. 'Why the hell have you both kept it?'

'I'd forgotten it was there until you picked it up, I was throwing it away the other day when one of the kids distracted Me.' said Amy. 'Go sit down I'll try and find you a flannel.'

Doug went back into the living room and sat down, realising that Leah had now disappeared from the scene of the crime. A part of him wondered if the little girl had planned it, but he forced the thought away. Leah was a small child; she wouldn't have done a thing like that on purpose. He almost jumped when he realised Lucas was watching him from the other side of the room. The intensity of his stare almost unnerved Doug. Lucas held up his index finger above his lip, which had a small black moustache drawn on it.

'Is everything all right in here?' said Ste, finally appearing from the bathroom. He glanced at Doug's face and his eyebrows shot up. 'Why've you drawn a moustache on your face?'

'I didn't,' said Doug, trying to hide his frustration. 'Leah did.'

'Why'd you let her do that for?' asked Ste, sounding amused. 'You've got to admit, she's done a proper good job. She's getting well good at art.'

Amy wandered back into the room, looking at Doug and at Ste. 'I couldn't find a flannel. I looked it up on the internet on my phone; apparently it will take a few days for the permanent marker to wash off.'

'Maybe we shouldn't go for drinks after all.' said Ste.

'No!' said Doug, almost too quickly. 'I want to go; we can make a joke out of this or something.'

Amy frowned and was unable to ignore the determination in Doug's eyes. She realised with a sinking feeling exactly what tonight was about for him. Amy felt a wave of pity for the man, but she couldn't blame him for trying. It wasn't easy to watch the person you love be stolen away by someone else in a matter of days. But she knew he didn't stand a chance, Ste was in too deep with Brendan now. She'd known it since the other night when she'd seen Ste on the phone to him; he'd practically been glowing with happiness the entire time. She slipped into the kitchen, with her mobile in her hand. Amy dialled in a familiar number and waited until she heard the person on the other end of the phone pick up.

'It's happening tonight.' she said simply.

**B4AW**

Doug couldn't help but glance over his shoulder in the pub; he had a feeling that he was being watched. A lot of people kept staring at him and the thing drawn above his lip, it was getting quite embarrassing. He looked over at Ste who was sat next to him and seemed to be typing away on his phone.

'Ste.' said Doug finally, after a few minutes of silence. 'There's something I need to say to you and I really need for you to think about it seriously.'

'That's going to be a bit hard with that moustache on your face.' said Ste, trying his hardest not to smile. He was completely oblivious to Doug's intentions, but aware that what he was about to say was quite serious.

Doug bit his lip and then just decided to go for it. 'Ste, I'm in love with you.'

The smile on Ste's face switched to an expression of complete shock. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, then forcefully closed it again.

'Well this looks cosy.' said a woman's voice.

Doug looked up and noticed Mitzeee practically standing over the two of them. She had a painted red smile on her lips. He tried to think of some way to get rid of his best friend's wife without offending her.

'Mitzeee we're kind of in the middle of something.' said Doug, sounding a little harsher than he'd meant to.

'Oh!' said Mitzeee loudly, clutching her stomach. 'I think I need to sit down.' she pushed herself between the two men, forcing a gap between them. She sat herself down and smiled at the two. 'That's better. You two aren't on a date, are you?'

'No,' answered Ste quickly.

'Ohw, crisps. Don't mind if I do.' she reached over to the table and grabbed a few out of the open packet. 'You heard much from Brendan?' she asked Ste.

Ste looked awkwardly at both Mitzeee and Doug. 'No, he has been a bit busy in Ireland.'

'Funny, I would have thought he'd want to get back to being busy with you in Hollyoaks. If you know what I mean?' she nudged Doug and winked at him. 'Did you know I walked in on them in the club and found Brendan with his hand down Ste's trousers? I dread to think what sight I would have found if I walked in five minutes later. Did you always wear boxers with moustaches on Ste, or has it been a recent thing since you started seeing Brendan?'

'Maybe Ste and I should get going.' said Doug, standing up quickly.

Mitzeee poured a little bit of her drink onto the floor, making sure Ste and Doug didn't notice. 'I think my water has broke!' she cried, clutching her stomach whilst letting out a loud moan of pain. 'I think the baby's coming.' she gripped onto Ste's hand and started to make loud panting noises.

Both Ste and Doug looked at her in terror.

'Don't just sit there staring at me. Go and get Riley!' cried Mitzeee. Ste went to stand up but she pulled him back down next to her, gripping his hand even tighter. 'Doug can go; I need you to stay here with me.'

Doug grabbed his coat and ran out of the pub. A minute later Mitzeee suddenly stopped panting and let go of Ste's hand.

'You know what? I feel fine now.' she settled herself back into the seat and straightened her dress.

'But your water's broke.' said Ste, trying to make sense of the last few minutes.

'Maybe I spilt a drink or something.' said Mitzeee, laughing lightly. 'Silly me, ay?'

**B4AW**

Doug ran out of the pub, glancing around trying to find a glimpse of Riley. If he had been thinking straight perhaps he would have used his phone, but all sense seemed to have gone out the window since Mitzeee's water had broke.

He dashed down the alley way that connected the village and suddenly found himself being pulled backwards, a pair of black leather gloves covering his mouth.

'I think it's time we had a little chat.' said a cold voice from behind him.

Then it all went black.

**B4AW**

A few days later Ste Hay brought the last tray out of the fridge, ready for Cheryl Brady's wedding. He tried to ignore the stab of anger he felt at his business partner Doug, who had disappeared two days ago leaving him in the lurch. He'd been forced to run the Deli and prepared all of Cheryl's wedding food all on his own.

The phone in his pocket bleeped and he glanced down at it, noticing a text message from Brendan. He couldn't stop himself from smiling or ignore the electric thrill that seeing Brendan's name gave him. His smile got even bigger when he read it: _Let's continue where we left off, tonight. _

The door to the Deli opening caused Ste to drop his phone. He looked up and was surprised to see Doug standing in the door way.

'Where the hell have you been?' asked Ste angrily. 'I've had to do all this catering on my own. You could have at least text or rang. You've been dead out of order.'

If Ste had paid a little more attention he would have noticed that Doug didn't look quite himself. He looked like a man who hadn't slept in days and had experienced something life changing. Doug's hair was a mess, his clothes were the same from two days ago (they were also now ripped, dirty and creased) and his eye was twitching every few seconds. Doug Carter was now a changed man.

'You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you.'


	20. The Wedding: Part One

**Thank you again everyone for your wonderful reviews and to all you favers/alerts/readers. We're getting to the end of the road soon, but I hope you'll all enjoy the next three chapters - I'm really enjoying writing them. This one has been one of my favourites to write :) Also I'd like to invite you all to play the game of spot the Hugh Grant character quote ;) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try to get another update out quite soon. Enjoy!**

Smiddings Hotel was glamorously outlandish in every way. The ceilings were high, the walls filled with decedent woodwork, pre-Raphaelite artwork adorned the wall, large chandeliers hung from every ceiling and Ste had never felt so out of place in his entire life. The ambiance of course was ruined by Cheryl's tackily chosen decorations, bright pink balloons, golden streamers and the fact there was glitter everywhere. The life sized picture of Cheryl and Nate in a garish gold frame also helped to ruin the affect. Today wasn't just Cheryl's wedding day; it was the day that Ste would finally see Brendan again.

Cheryl's tacky additions weren't the only thing ruining the ambiance of the hotel. Ste was still furious at Doug and nothing seemed to be helping the situation. They'd spent the morning slamming down containers of food and purposely ignoring each other. The temperature in the room seemed to be reaching the minus numbers and Doug still wouldn't honestly own up to where he'd been the past two days. He kept giving Ste some ridiculous story that Aunt May had kidnapped him.

'Just admit it.' said Ste slamming down a tray of fancy food.

'I have admitted it Ste, I can't believe you don't believe me!' groaned Doug.

Ste rolled his eyes. 'I know everyone around here seems to think I'm stupid, but even you must realise I'm not that stupid.'

'I'm telling you the truth!' cried Doug.

'So let me get this right.' said Ste, whilst placing another tray onto the table. 'You were abducted by some mysterious person...'

'I told you that there isn't any mystery about who did it, it was Aunt May!' said Doug hysterically.

'Right.' said Ste, still trying to humour his business partner. 'You got abducted by Aunt May, a frail eighty year old woman with a walking stick. You completely blacked out and woke up in the middle of a field full of cows, with no clothes on?'

'Yes!'

Ste bit his lip, trying not to laugh. 'So you wake up in this field in the middle of nowhere and a cow was standing over you, licking your face?'

'For the last time, yes!' said Doug.

Ste disguised a laugh into a cough, hiding his face with a napkin. 'So you managed to escape the field full of cows, but only after they had surrounded you and nearly trampled you half to death?'

Doug winced at the memory. 'It's not funny Ste! Do you have any idea how frightening cows are? I thought I was going to die!'

'Bet you won't be in any hurry have a milkshake again then.' said Ste, letting out his awkward donkey laugh. 'So after your near cow-death experience you find a note on a gate post, asking you to do a treasure hunt to find your clothes?'

'Yes!'

'So you find all your clothes and the farmer's house only to realise that you're in the middle of nowhere, Ireland?' states Ste slowly, 'The farmer plays a video of Aunt May warning you off me and then he takes you to Dublin, where you hitchhike home with a dog dance troop.'

Doug eyed Ste wearily, mentally urging him to believe his story. 'That's the truth Ste; I don't know what it's going to take for you to believe me.'

Ste let out a long sigh 'Doug just admit it. You played a joke on me with Mitzeee and then went out drinking, where you met some bloke. It's obvious that's where you've been for the last few days; you stank of alcohol when you came back.' He began placing plates and napkins out; he'd never heard such an unbelievable story.

'I told you already that the treasure trail was booby trapped! That's why I smelt of alcohol! The farmer helped Aunt May because she's the reason he met his wife. Aunt May even paid Texas to get my passport, telling her she wanted to plan a surprise holiday for me.' Doug was on the borderline of hysterical now.

'Well it certainly was a surprise holiday then.' said Ste dryly. 'A surprise holiday in some bloke's flat.'

The sound of high heels on the polished floor caused the two of them to look up. Mitzeee strolled into the room practically beaming, dressed in a short floral dress.

'Everything going okay in here boys?' she asked. Mitzeee raised an eyebrow at Doug, 'You'd think after spending two days locked in some bloke's bed that you'd manage to crack a smile today.'

'For the last time I was in Ireland!' shouted Doug.

'So that's what his name was.' said Mitzeee innocently.

Doug threw down a roll of cling film angrily onto the table. 'I'm going to take a break.' he stormed out from behind the table and out through the doors Mitzeee had came in by.

Mitzeee rolled her eyes and picked up an entire tray of mini chocolate éclairs and sat in a near by window seat with them, her expression was one of pure contentment. 'Any one would think he was the one who's pregnant.' she pulled the cling film off the tray and placed an entire chocolate éclair into her mouth. 'These are so good.' she groaned.

Ste rolled his eyes at her. 'Save some for the other guests.'

'Trust me Ste.' said Mitzeee. 'You don't want to get in the way of a pregnant woman and her food.'

He glanced up at her and his face split into a smile. Ste walked around the table and started to make the platters look more professional. Ste stopped suddenly as he felt eyes on his back, he slowly turned around and discovered Brendan Brady was standing on the other side of the room simply staring at him. Ste was no longer aware of anything else in the room, he could only see Brendan and could only hear the sound of his heart beating wildly in his chest without a word Brendan strolled forward and closed the gap between the two of them. He stopped in front of Ste and for a moment the two simply just looked at one another, until Ste's lips spread into a hopefully smile.

'Hi ya.' said Ste, his voice almost a whisper.

'Hello Steven.' Brendan slipped his hand behind the back of Ste's head and brought their lips together for a slow but passionate kiss.

'Don't mind me.' said Mitzeee cheerfully causing the two to break apart, she ignored their murderous looks, 'How's it going boss? Nice trip away to Ireland?'

Brendan raised an eyebrow at her. 'Don't you have somewhere else to be Anne?'

Mitzeee shoved another Éclair in her mouth. 'Nope, I'm fine just here thanks. The club's fine by the way, I'm fine and yes you should give me a raise for doing such a brilliant job over the last few weeks.'

The sound of a walking stick against wood caused Ste to suddenly glance up. Aunt May stepped into the room, holding the arm of a good-looking man who appeared to be in his late twenties. The man had familiar blue eyes and a mess of blonde hair, but the thing that caught Ste's attention the most was his knitted grey waist coat.

'Hello Ste!' said Aunt May cheerfully. 'I bet you've not met my grandson yet. This is Garth.'

Ste smiled warmly at Garth and was pleased when the man cheekily returned it. He felt Brendan shift almost possessively towards him.

'Ste!' said Doug's voice as he came back into the room. 'Have you taken the cakes out of the van yet?' he trailed off noticing Aunt May. 'You!'

'Hello Spade!' Said Aunt May cheerfully, she turned to her grandson. 'This is the man I was telling you about Garth, the two of you share a passion for hideous knitwear.'

Garth smiled charmingly at Doug. 'Don't can't him Spade granny, I'm sure that's not his real name.'

Aunt May glanced at Doug and then at Garth, the two were actually smiling at one another. Her withered face twisted into a smile and her beady eyes lit up with glee. 'Spade runs a Deli.'

'Brilliant!' said Garth, not taking his eyes off Doug's face. 'I love food!'

'Why don't you show him some of the dishes you and Ste have made.' said Aunt May, looking directly at Doug.

Doug nodded, as if in a trance. He awkwardly walked into one of the tables because he was too busy looking back at Garth who was following him to the food.

Hurried footsteps signalled yet another person coming towards the dinning room and moments later Lynsey Nolan rushed into the room through the doors, her cheeks flushed from running. She was dressed in a light lilac bridesmaid's dress and her hair was elegantly pinned up. 'We have a problem!' she gasped.

'Your fiancée hasn't murdered one of the guests has he?' asked Aunt May innocently.

'No.' said Lynsey, caught off balance for a second.

'That's a pity.' said Aunt May. 'I could think of quite a few I wouldn't mind him disposing of. Do you think he'd bump off Flo if I asked him really nicely?'

'Aunt May!' said Lynsey angrily.

'How about Eileen? Surely that would a relief to everyone, it would save me from having to look at her sour face for the next few hours.' replied Aunt May thoughtfully.

'For the last time Aunt May, Silas isn't a serial killer.' stated Lynsey.

Aunt May stamped her walking stick on the floor. 'Well you might as well be marrying Nate then, he's just as useless and boring.'

Brendan pushed forward, so that he was between Aunt May and Lynsey. 'What's the problem?'

Lynsey tried to hide her guilt as she realised she'd completely forgotten about the crisis that was unfolding. 'Seamus has gone missing, so Cheryl has nobody to walk her down the aisle.'

Brendan looked thoughtful for a moment. 'The last time I saw him, he was with Aunt May.' he turned his gaze upon her.

'Don't look at me,' hissed Aunt May angrily, 'That man is a law onto his own. Have you tried the nearest nursery? I hear he likes them young, much like Lynsey's Silas.'

Lynsey impatiently glanced back towards the doors she'd come through. 'That's not the only problem, somebody gave Nate some homebrewed whisky and now he's completely intoxicated.'

Brendan's eyes turned back to Aunt May. 'You gave Nate your homebrewed whisky, didn't you? The same whisky that put Uncle Geoffrey into hospital and blew up your garden shed all those years ago.'

Aunt May shifted awkwardly. 'He was nervous, so I gave him a bit of Dutch courage to calm him down.'

'How much is a bit?' asked Lynsey, her eyes widening in realisation.

'A hipflask full.'

'Oh god.' groaned Lynsey.

Brendan fixed Aunt May with a deadly stare. He clenched his hands as if he was looking for a neck to strangle.

It was at this point that Ste decided to make his presence known again to the little group, realising that things were seconds away from getting ugly. 'Why don't I go and sober up Nate and you lot can all go look for Seamus.' he glanced over at Doug and Garth who seemed to be busy flirting over a bowl of olives. 'Doug'll be alright without me for a bit.'

Both Aunt May and Lynsey looked relieved at this turn of events. Brendan reluctantly followed Ste out of the room, still glaring murderously at Aunt May.

**B4AW**

A drunken Nate Tenbury-Newent was not something that Ste ever wanted to experience again. Nate became a different person under the influence of alcohol and spoke in a voice that disturbingly sounded like Hugh Grant. Ste couldn't help but wonder what was in Aunt May's special brew whisky; he'd seen Nate drunk before but never like this. So far Nate had tried to chat up a tree, sang and danced to a number of awkward tunes, been sick four times and told Brendan he loved him. It seemed no amount of coffee or cold showers were sobering him up. At one point Brendan had been forced to strip Nate naked and shower the sick off of him. Now Nate was staring into the bathroom mirror wearing nothing but a fluffy white robe and telling himself how beautiful he was. Brendan was now pacing up and down the bedroom, looking ready to admit defeat.

Ste pulled a face, trying to think of something that might improve the situation 'I always wondered why your Cheryl was marrying Nate; he never seemed her type but after showering him, now I know the answer.' he said playfully.

Brendan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat heavily down on the bed. 'I don't really want to be reminded of the image that I am trying to desperately erase from my subconscious right now Steven.'

Ste thoughtfully slumped onto the bed next to him. 'Technically is this our first date as a couple? Because this proper isn't how I imagined it.'

'I always like to set the bar high Steven. What could be more romantic than cleaning sick and showering my sister's soon to be husband?' asked Brendan. 'Funnily enough, seeing my soon to be brother-in-law completely naked and listening to him sing Tom Jones's _Sex Bomb_ with added dance moves wasn't exactly how I planned our time together either.'

Ste raised an eyebrow. 'What was part of your plans for us today?'

'You, naked.' answered Brendan softly.

'Really.' said Ste raising his eyebrow. 'That could still happen you know?'

Brendan leaned forwards and hungrily touched Ste's lips with his own. Ste let out a gasp of surprise and found himself being pulled onto Brendan's lap. Their lips met with a new intensity and need, which had been building from their weeks apart. Brendan's hands gently caressed Ste's cheeks and closed any space possible that excited between their lips. Brendan didn't need to say he'd missed Ste, he wanted Ste, he needed Ste - his lips were doing the talking for him. He was kissing away any doubts that had began to form in Ste's mind and making new promises as their lips moved together as if they knew what the other person was thinking. They were once again dance partners, caught up again in their rhythm of need for one another. Even the need for air was no longer a problem, but the need to be closer was beginning to way heavily down on them both. Ste pushed himself forward into Brendan, trying to get rid of any space between their bodies. He let out a sudden cry of pain and pulled backward.

'Ow.' moaned Ste, rubbing his chest. 'I just pricked myself on your flower. It proper hurt.'

Without a word Brendan started to slowly unbutton Ste's shirt, one button at a time. Ste let out a gasp as his warm fingers brushed against the exposed skin on his chest and a pulse of electricity shot through him. Brendan pulled the two parts of the shirt apart and gently placed his lips down on the reddening skin where the flower pin had pricked him. Ste let out a low groan and his fingers automatically found themselves sliding into Brendan's hair, pulling Brendan's head back towards his lips. Their lips once found each others' and met for a chaste kiss.

Brendan reluctantly pulled away first. 'Steven.' he said, his voice low. 'Nate's in the bathroom next door and Cheryl's meant to be getting married in five minutes.'

'We could be really quiet and quick.' argued Ste, reluctantly pushing himself away from Brendan.

'I don't want you to be quiet and it certainly will be anything but quick.' said Brendan huskily.

Ste sulkily stuck out his bottom lip. 'Fine. But you owe me.' he said playfully.

Nate drunkenly pushed the bathroom door open and giggled as it slammed into the wall. He looked at Ste and Brendan and raised an eyebrow 'Who do I have to screw around here to get a cup of tea and a chocolate biscuit?' he asked in a propped clipped and English voice and then burst into another fit of giggles.

'I think he needs more coffee.' said Ste, scrunching his face at how un-Nate like the man sounded.

Brendan jumped off the bed and grabbed Nate, pulling him back into the bathroom. He caught a hold of the back of Nate's neck and forced his face head first into the sink of freezing cold water. He held his face down into it for about ten seconds and then pulled him out again by the back of his shirt collar.

'How is that helping?' asked Ste.

'It's not but it's making me feel better about letting him marry my sister and it's teaching him the valuable lesson of never to accept alcohol from Aunt May.' Brendan answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. He once again forcefully dunked Nate's dripping head back into the freezing cold water.

'You're going to kill him if you're not careful.' argued Ste.

'He'll better off dead if Chez catches him in this state.' replied Brendan, he pulled Nate out of the water again and threw a towel onto his head. 'Better?' he asked grumpily.

Nate began to splutter and let out a long groan. 'I think I'm going to be sick again.' he ran to the toilet and once again threw up in the bowl.

Ste pointedly looked away, feeling his own stomach shift at the sound. 'I better go check on the food.' His eyes caught Brendan's and the older man followed him out into the bedroom.

'I'll see you later.' said Brendan, looking reluctant to let him go. He bent down and pressed his lips quickly against Ste's.

Ste smiled softly and opened the door to the outside corridor. He glanced back at Brendan just before he walked out of the room and noticed his hungry eyes drinking in every part of him. 'Just to let you know Bren, I'm not wearing any boxer's today.' he closed the door and couldn't help but smirk as he made his way towards the room where the wedding would be taking place.

**B4AW**

Cheryl gripped onto Brendan's arm, trying to straighten out her monstrosity of a dress. It had so many layers that she was finding it hard to stand up. She was trying not to let the nerves get the better of her, but failing horribly. Any minute now they were going to start the wedding march and ask her to walk down the aisle.

'I don't if I can do this.' Cheryl whispered to her brother.

Brendan looked at her with warmth that was rarely in his eyes over the last few years, but had seemed to find a permanent home within them since Ste had entered his life. 'Course you can.' he said firmly. 'Everyone looking and taking pictures of you, it's your dream come true.'

'What if I'm a bad wife, or screw it up like I always do?' asked Cheryl anxiously.

'You won't.' said Brendan with so much certainty that it almost brought tears to Cheryl's eyes.

'I'm glad it's you walking me down the aisle, it feels right some how.' she whispered, trying her hardest not to cry.

Cheryl and Brendan froze as the doors in front of them opened. Aunt May slipped through them, leaning heavily on her walking stick.

Aunt May surveyed the twos faces and frowned. 'Not long to go now, the two of you look like you've just seen a ghost. Has you useless lump of a father turned up yet?' her eyes softened as she took her first look at Cheryl in her wedding dress. 'I told you that you shouldn't have eaten all them cakes the other week, if that dress clings any tighter it'll burst as you walk down the aisle. You look like you've just walked of the set of _My Big Fat Gypsy wedding!' _

Cheryl noticed the moistness around Aunt May's eyes. 'Are you crying?'

'No!' sniffed Aunt May, 'It must be the cheap polish they use in these type of hotels.' she brushed away a few stray tears. 'I better get back inside; I just came out to say to you that I wouldn't blame you if you changed your mind. You could escape through the fire exit right over there.'

Cheryl rolled her delicately painted eyes. 'I'm marrying Nate Aunt May.'

'Ay, I thought you would say that.' she dryly kissed Cheryl on the cheek and shuffled back into the room where the marriage ceremony would take place.

'Do I look okay?' asked Cheryl nervously.

'Beautiful Chez.' answered Brendan, his voice filled with unexpected emotion.

Lynsey appeared from behind the doors carrying two bouquets of beautiful roses just as the bridal music began. She smiled warmly at her two best friends; the three of them had come so far to reach this moment.

Cheryl and Brendan shared one last look full of understanding and Cheryl squeezed her brother's arm, taking her first step forward with him.

'Time to get married.' said Cheryl.


	21. The Wedding: Part Two

**Thank you to everyone (readers/reviewers/alerts/favers) and sorry about the wait; real life kidnapped me…but this chapter is extra long to make it for it :) Please drop me a review and let me know what you think :) Enjoy!**

The wedding of Cheryl Brady and Nate Tenbury-Newent was in no ways a quiet affair. For one thing the groom was completely drunk and spent the entire ceremony clinging onto Ste (who was trying to help him), desperately trying to stay upright. By the closing vows Nate was on his knees and gripping onto Ste's trousers (which were slowly slipping down) trying frantically to pull himself up. It didn't help that the smirk on Brendan's face was getting bigger and bigger the lower Ste's trousers slid.

Cheryl could hardly hide the rage in her voice as she said her vows, switching her furious glare from Nate to Brendan intermittently. The situation hadn't been helped when the registrar had asked if anybody knew of a reason why Nate and Cheryl shouldn't be married; it was this very moment that Aunt May had decided to have a huge coughing fit. Even the registrar had looked relieved when the two were finally pronounced husband and wife. Cheryl had practically dragged Nate back up the aisle through a shower of confetti, her face red and furious. The two had since disappeared, but Ste was sure he'd heard shouting coming from a nearby room.

'Well,' said Aunt May slipping into the seat next to Ste. 'You can't say that was a boring wedding.' she glanced down at the place card next to Ste. 'You're apparently next to...Myra McQueen.' she pulled a face. 'I'll soon fix that.' she grabbed her own place card from the head table and swapped it with Myra's.

Ste's mouth fell open. 'You can't do that; Myra will look well out of place sitting at the top table.'

Aunt May rolled her eyes. 'Well somebody's got to listen to Flo's insipid tones and that somebody won't be me. I mean look at her, she's even scowling right now. You wouldn't catch me being such a miserable old cow.'

Ste bit his lip. 'Well her son has missed his own daughter's wedding.'

'He'd be doing the world a favour if he went missing permanently. Do you know our Cheryl expected me to share a hotel room with her? I told her that if that happened then I wouldn't be responsible for my actions, I would have ended up pressing a pillow down on her sour face to drown out the snoring.' Aunt May looked as if the thought pleased her very much.

Ste glanced up and noticed Brendan across the room raising a questionable eyebrow at him. He was talking with a brunette woman and two boys. 'Who's that with Brendan?' he asked.

Aunt May glanced up. 'Oh that's Eileen, Brendan's ex-wife. Though today she's got a face like somebody sucking several lemons and underneath it all she's a bit of a money grabbing tart. But she's a lovely woman really. The two boys are Declan and Paddy, Brendan's sons.' Aunt May reached forward and grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter. 'She's the woman who forced our Brendan out of the closet kicking and screaming according to Cheryl. Apparently Brendan slept with her nephew; you'll know Macca when you see him, he's the one who looks like a giant weasel. Actually there he is right now skulking over in that corner.'

Ste glanced up to where Aunt May was looking. A short man was hiding behind one of the hotel's columns, his small rat-like eyes staring at Brendan intently. Ste really didn't like the way the man was desperately looking at Brendan.

'Don't worry about him.' said Aunt May, as if reading Ste's mind. 'Our Brendan's tastes have improved since then. Macca's like some cheap cider you get from the supermarket in a plastic bottle and you're like some fine vintage whisky. There's no comparison laddie.'

Ste gave her a small smile, but still found himself unable to take his eyes off Macca.

'Do you want me to go over there and warn him off?' asked Aunt May. 'The lad's been terrified of me since I hung him by his feet off my washing line, but at least he never nicked any spirits from my alcohol cabinet again.'

'No, it's alright.' said Ste, but a part of him was tempted to accept her offer. He watched as Brendan walked straight past Macca as if he didn't exist and strolled straight across the room to where Aunt May and Ste were sitting.

Brendan slid into the other chair next to Ste. He lazily put an arm round the back of Ste's chair. 'I hope she isn't trying to ply you with any more bootlegged whisky Steven. Wouldn't want you missing out on the night's entertainment.'

Ste smiled brightly at him. 'Of course not, I'm well looking forward to the entertainment tonight. I love a bit of dancing me. Put a bit of Cheryl Cole on and I can go all night.'

Aunt May rolled her eyes. 'You two aren't fooling anyone with your innuendoes, I'm eighty not eight. I knew the facts of life long before you were both twinkles in your Da's eyes.'

Ste looked confused for a moment. 'What?'

Aunt May rolled her eyes. 'Never mind. Looks like the wicked witch of the west is coming over here with that flying monkey of a nephew of hers. If you're quick Ste you can hide under the table and avoid them.'

Ste glanced up just as Eileen and Macca reached them. His face fell slightly at the look Macca was giving him.

'Aunt May.' said Eileen brightly. 'How lovely to see you.'

'Cut the niceties Eileen, you're never going to make it into my will and you should give up trying. I know you hate me, Declan told me on his last birthday.' said Aunt May, shifting protectively towards Ste.

The smile on Eileen's face faded. 'I just came over here to meet Brendan's new...' she struggled to come up with the right word.

'Fiancée.' answered Aunt May winningly.

Both Ste and Brendan looked at her flabbergasted.

Eileen forced herself to pin on a smile. 'Well I didn't realise the two of you were so...serious. I just assumed from what I'd heard that things hadn't got that far. I mean Ste you're so young, you look barely older than Declan. And don't you make sandwiches or something for a living?' Eileen's eyes were now piercingly on Ste.

Brendan opened his mouth to defend him, but the younger man beat him to it.

'I own a Deli actually.' replied Ste briskly.

Eileen still looked unconvinced. 'What did you have to do to afford that? I hope it wasn't drug dealing, or something like that.' she let out a polite laugh.

Ste ignored the winning look on Macca's face; the man seemed to be mentally urging his Aunt on. 'I never knew me Dad and when he passed away he left me some money in his will as a way of saying sorry for not being around. I used the money to buy and set up my Deli.' he looked down at the ground, feeling uncomfortable.

'Young Ste's a hard worker. It's not his fault that his baguette satisfies Brendan more than your nasty old bowl of tepid rice pudding ever did.' said Aunt May defensively. 'He doesn't rely on rich men to support him either. Talking of rich men; how's your Michael, Eileen?'

Eileen's looked awkward. 'He's very well thank you.'

'Still got the bad breath, crooked teeth, thinning hairline, uneven moustache and that large bank balance?' asked Aunt May. 'He's a real catch that one, I wouldn't let him go in a hurry.'

Eileen's cheeks flushed red and she stormed away from Aunt May, back to where her sons were standing. Macca stood there frozen for a moment, like a deer stuck in a car's headlights.

Aunt May's eyes lit up with excitement at the sight of her next victim. 'Cat got your tongue Macca? I think I can hear one of the waiters scraping a barrel down in the cellar, if you get in quick he might not notice that you stink of desperation.'

'I...' started Macca, withering under the older woman's stare.

'If you stand there for any longer I may just insist that our Brendan takes out a restraining order out against you. Skulking around the place like you own it, who do you think you are? I'll be telling your mother when I get back to Ireland. You're like a stray dog lurking around in the hope that your master will give you some scraps. The Brendan Brady kitchen is closed Macca.'

Macca noticed Lynsey walking past and pushed her into Aunt May's line of vision, before making a run for it to the male toilets.

Aunt May let out a long sigh. 'I do hope the silly lad hasn't gone and soiled himself. I don't know what you saw in him Brendan; you really mustn't have been in your right mind.'

Ste and Brendan looked at each other; Ste couldn't help but let out an awkward laugh.

'He was terrified of you.' said Ste.

'So he should be. Don't take anything that Eileen said to heart Ste; she is a lovely woman underneath it all. She's just still a tad bitter about the breakdown of her marriage. Not many people ever get over loosing a Brady.'

**B4AW**

A little later Aunt May sat happily next to Ste, helping herself to the left over food on his plate. 'Food's not bad, is it? Although it won't be a patch on you and Spade's buffet later. I wished I'd moved his name card so that he was sitting next to me.' she glanced around the busy room, trying to find him.

Ste was sure half way through the meal he'd heard Cheryl vehemently hiss 'what the hell is Myra McQueen doing there?' and knew she wouldn't appreciate another one of Aunt May's games of musical chairs. Myra on the other hand seemed to be loving her position at the top table.

Nate tapped his champagne glass with a knife, causing a silence to descend on the room. After his session with Cheryl and a decent meal Nate had some how managed to sober himself up, although he did look a little bit queasy and pale. 'I would like to make a speech about my beautiful wife.' said Nate, smiling down at Cheryl whose face was still like thunder.

Ste's was distracted by Aunt May, who seemed to be trying to reflect light off the ring on her finger into Silas Blissett's eyes. 'What are you doing?' he whispered.

Aunt May shook her head at him. 'I'm trying to see if our Lynsey's fiancée is a serial killer.'

'By trying to blind him?' asked Ste.

'Well those types of men usually like to collect trinkets of some sort, I saw it on the crime drama I watched the other day. It was this good-looking Irish man who went around murdering women, he stole things from his victims like a strand of hair or the bows off their underwear. He wasn't a bad serial killer really, I was cheering for him by the end...That woman from the X-Files was in it too.' she paused; suddenly realising she'd gone off on a tangent. 'Any way, I'm just trying to see if Silas wants my ring. If he tries to steal it then we'll know he's a serial killer.'

Ste hadn't heard anything so ridiculous in his entire life.

'I'm now going to read a few poems I've written myself about my wife.' said Nate warmly.

Ste stood corrected.

'Do me a favour,' hissed Aunt May. 'Put me out of my misery now.'

'I met my beautiful Cheryl on the brink of dawn, her beautiful natural hair the colour of yellow corn.' began Nate.

'She dyes it!' heckled Aunt May.

Nate clutched the paper he was holding even tighter, ignoring the interruption. 'It was on this day that my love was born, the song in my heart like a rhythmic horn'

'And this is why this poem is one great big yawn.' shouted Aunt May, it was greeted with a few appreciative chuckles.

'I'll read a different one.' said Nate nervously. 'My darling Cheryl has stolen my heart, when we're not together the pain spreads through my stomach like a great big...'

'Fart.' answered Aunt May.

Ste began to choke on the water he was drinking. He looked up and noticed Aunt May's grandson standing next to him.

'Hi Ste,' said Garth. 'I was wondering whether you could help me decorate Cheryl and Nate's honeymoon suite, Doug said you've got an eye for that kind of thing.'

'When I wake up and see Cheryl lying next to me, it's like all my wildest dreams have come true,' continued Nate.

'I've seen our Cheryl in the mornings, it's more like your wildest nightmares.' shouted Aunt May. 'Get off, you're rubbish!' she scrunched up a napkin and threw it at him. Then stole Ste's and did the same, throwing that one too. Even that didn't seem to be enough and she decided to throw several of the silver spoons on the table at him.

Ste slipped out of his chair and followed Garth out of the room. It wasn't until they'd reached the third floor that Ste realised they were being followed. He stopped suddenly and Brendan collided straight into his back.

'What are you doing here?' asked Ste, noticing how shifty Brendan looked.

'You're following another man into a hotel room, shouldn't it be me asking the questions Steven?' answered Brendan.

'I'm decorating the honeymoon suite.' said Ste.

'Cute.' replied Brendan, sounding as if he thought the whole situation was anything but cute. 'Well it looks like I'll be doing the same then.'

Ste looked at him suspiciously. 'Were you...are you...jealous?'

Brendan let out a snort. 'Jealous? Have you seen this face and body Steven? Pure perfection.'

Ste decided not to answer and instead followed Garth through the door that lead to the bridal suite, with Brendan trailing behind him.

Garth looked up, surprised to see his distant cousin. 'I didn't think this would be your type of thing Brendan.'

'I'm a man of many hidden talents.' answered Brendan, casually glancing around the room.

'Funny, I remember that year you helped decorate Granny's Christmas tree. It looked like a cat had thrown up on it.' replied Garth.

'I was trying not to show the rest of ye up.' said Brendan calmly.

Garth rolled his eyes. 'If you say so. I've just remembered I've left the balloons downstairs, I'll be back in a minute.' He slipped out of the door quickly, leaving Ste and Brendan alone. Garth gave it ten seconds before he typed a code into the keypad of the bridal suite door, almost jumping with excitement. He quietly tried the door handle and realised with relish that it was firmly looked.

'Are they locked in?' asked Aunt May's voice from the hallway.

'Yes Granny.' said Garth happily. 'They both fell for it, just like you said they would.'

Aunt May put her boney arms round Garth's neck and pulled him into a hug. 'I'm so proud of you.'

**B4AW**

Brendan waited a minute before he made his way over to the box full of decorations Garth had brought up into the room. He pulled open the lid and then suddenly froze when he noticed the contents of the box.

'Steven.' said Brendan, his voice sounding strange. 'There are no decorations in here, just a variety of different flavoured condoms and lubes.'

Ste chewed his lip thoughtfully. 'That can't be right.' he walked to the hotel door and tried to open it, it wouldn't open. Ste desperately kept trying to turn the door handle to no avail; the two were locked in the room with no way out. 'It won't open.' he sighed. Ste walked back over to Brendan and stood by the bed, noticing his eyes were glittering with some unknown emotion. 'What are we going to do now?'

There was a pause for a moment.

'I can think of a few things.' answered Brendan, he stepped towards Ste eyeing him like a predator eyes its prey.

Ste automatically took a step back, his heart beating erratically. 'Like what?' He licked his lips nervously, unable to stop himself from glancing towards the bed. The two of them were alone and it looked as if this time there wouldn't be any interruptions.

'This.' Brendan pushed Ste onto the bed and practically jumped on top of him. Their lips met in a frenzied kiss and they began to hungrily touch each other all over, tearing at one another's clothes. The weeks of separation and sexual frustration had condensed together, as they clung desperately on to one another. The kisses were so intense that they were almost painful, a pleasurable type of pain that leaves a person begging for more and caused Ste to let out a throaty groan. The sound of Ste's groan caused larva hot lust to rush through Brendan's body.

Ste felt as if he was on fire, every touch of Brendan's fingers scorched his skin in the most pleasurable way. The fingers ran up into Ste's hair, gently tugging so that his head titled up and Brendan's tongue could slip into and explore his mouth. Brendan pulled back by a fraction and all that could be heard in the room was their ragged breathing. Just as Ste felt as if he was beginning to regain the ability to breath Brendan began his assault again; licking and kissing Ste's soft neck like he couldn't get enough of him, like he could taste the anticipation on Ste's skin. Each lick and touch caused the fire to spread further through Ste's veins; the walls around them seemed to be moving and his whole body was laced with flames of desire. They were lost in one another and nothing else mattered.

Brendan pressed down against him, trying to get his body as close as possible to Ste's. Any rational thought that they may have had was gone as their lips met once again. Ste could feel the unmistakable bulge of Brendan's erection, as if it was desperately trying to escape the confines of his tight trousers. Ste glanced up and his eyes met Brendan's startling blue ones, his pupils were so large that he felt as if he could drown in the darkness of them. Brendan bucked his hips forward, creating a delicious friction between their groins as their eyes never left one another. Brendan rubbed his cock hard against Ste's own, which seemed to throb harder with every thrust. Ste let out a desperate hiss as Brendan's teeth caught his bottom lip, his hips bucking with Brendan's.

The desire and need was so intense in Ste, that he felt as if he was about to melt. He grabbed Brendan's jacket and slid it off his shoulders quickly. He spent about a second on the buttons of Brendan's shirt, before he gave up and tore the two sides of the shirt apart. Ste slipped it off Brendan's shoulders, feeling relieved that he could finally touch and access the older man's milky white skin.

'You owe me yet another shirt Steven.' said Brendan huskily, his voice was low and laced with desire.

'I'll make it up to you.' said Ste his voice almost a whisper. He found his eyes transfixed by Brendan's soft pink nipples. He tilted his head forward and clamped his mouth onto one of pointy nipples, needing to taste and feel a part of Brendan.

Brendan responded by letting out a long groan. He began to tug at Ste's shirt, desperate to be rid of the fabric keeping him from the younger man's body. Ste released the nipple when he heard a loud tearing noise and watched in awe as Brendan tore long strips of his shirt off his chest. With each tearing sound Brendan's lips found new skin to explore, leaving a trail of bites and kisses on every bit of Ste's exposed skin on his chest. As Brendan's teeth sunk sensually into the side of Ste's hip, he let out a groan. His eyes flew open and Ste realised he was lying in the rags of his shirt; all he had on now was his trousers, his shoes and socks had been kicked off long ago. The smirk on Brendan's face meant he was beginning to realise exactly same thing.

'I liked that shirt.' said Ste breathlessly, his voice sounding faint and faraway. Brendan silenced him with a kiss that caused tremors of pleasure to ricochet down his body.

'Fair's fair.' replied Brendan huskily. His hand began to snake down to the zip of Ste's trousers.

Brendan's hand hungrily began to stroke the bulge through Ste's trousers. Ste let out a long moan, his eyes fluttering closed. Brendan stroked harder, feeling Ste desperately trying to buck against his hand. He slid his fingers down past the waist band of Ste's trousers, feeling a wave of desire when he realised the younger man really wasn't wearing any boxers. He slipped his fingers over the tip of Ste's cock and was rewarded by a long moan.

Brendan tugged Ste's trousers down and off his long legs, for a moment he was taken aback by the beautiful naked body underneath him. He was like a kid in a candy shop and there were so many things he wanted to try and taste. Brendan's hand found its way back to Ste's cock as he began to stroke the length of it up and down, which caused Ste to let out more delicious noises. Ste's hands found Brendan's back and his nails dug into his soft flesh. He moved with Brendan's hand with a wild abandonment that he'd never felt before. All five of Ste's senses were reacting to Brendan; the image of Brendan was scorched onto his eyes, his nose was full of the musky scent of Brendan and sex, his finger nails were pressed into Brendan's creamy white skin, he could taste Brendan from the explosive kisses he was giving him in between strokes and he could hear the animalistic sounds the two of them were making, which caused him to become even more harder.

Just as Ste felt as if he was about to explode Brendan withdrew his hand. He let out a gasp as the hand began to travel lower, brushing seductively past his swollen balls. One of Brendan's fingers slipped past the gap between Ste's bum cheeks and slid into his hole. Ste surged forward and bit down onto Brendan's neck, clinging to the man's back as if his life depended on it. Needing to press himself closer and closer, even that wasn't enough. Another finger was added and then a third; the three started work themselves up and down. Ste let out a cry; all he could feel was Brendan's fingers inside of him, probing and bringing him so close to the edge. He needed more; he needed the fingers to go deeper and harder. He desperately began to tug at Brendan's trousers, digging his nails down Brendan's hips as he pulled the trousers and boxers off.

Ste was only vaguely aware of Brendan stroking lube into him and tearing open one of the condoms. All he could think about was the white light of pleasure that seemed to be blinding him and how desperately he needed Brendan inside of him. The fingers pulled slowly out of his hole and Ste couldn't help but let out a groan of protest. The older man leaned down and caught Ste's lip in a searing kiss, before positioning the lengths of himself at the entrance to Ste's hole.

'Are you sure?' asked Brendan breathlessly.

Ste shifted himself forward so that Brendan's cock slid further into his entrance; he shook as his whole body felt as if electricity was pulsing through it. After that point there was no need for any more questions. As Brendan's cock slid fully into him, Ste tried not to marvel at the length of it and was relieved there was only a small amount of pain. The pain soon morphed into pleasure as the two began to move rhythmically together.

For a while the two were one, as animalistic moans filled the hotel room. Time seemed to stand still and as they moved against one another, caught in a bubble of their own pleasure. They clung to each other almost painfully, trying to find an anchor to stop themselves floating away. Brendan's hand began to stroke the length of Ste's cock as his thrusts got more rhythmic and deeper, after a small amount of time Ste exploded into Brendan's hand unable to stop himself after the onslaught of pleasure. Ste felt as if every part of him was full of Brendan, that he was filling all the empty parts of his heart and mind. Just as things felt as if they couldn't become any better, Brendan began to shudder and released his load into the condom. They breathed heavily together, both shaking from momentousness of what had happened. For a while Brendan lay on top of Ste trying to catch his breath, his limp cock still inside of him. He reached down and gently placed a kiss on Ste's forehead and the two simply just smiled at one another.

After a while the two lay side by side naked in each other's arms, the heat from their previous activities still keeping them warm. Ste settled his head onto Brendan's chest and the older man pulled him onto his muscled chest, so that Ste was lying on top of him. He closed his eyes and listened to Brendan's heart beat. He'd never felt so calm before, which was a strange thing to think after what the two of them had been up to previously. Brendan's hand slowly stroked up and down's Ste's spine, a soft smile on his face.

Ste looked into Brendan's eyes and immediately knew that he'd felt it too: the connection and need. He no longer felt insecure; he knew exactly where he belonged now. Ste wondered whether his need for Brendan would lessen, but judging by what had just happened he guessed that the answer was no. They would always need more of one another, but they had weeks, months, years even to find where they fit into each others lives and Ste felt his body alive with anticipation of it all.

'Well...' said Ste breaking the silence. 'That was definitely worth the wait.'

'Did you expect anything less Steven?' asked Brendan, cocking his eyebrow in amusement.

Ste looked around the room sleepily from his position on Brendan's chest. He glanced at the rumpled and stained bedcovers, then at the strips of fabric that used to be his shirt. 'Do you think Cheryl will notice we've christened her honeymoon suite?'

**B4AW**

Aunt May couldn't help but smile as she made her way outside the hotel and into the cold night air. Everything was going so well and she always did love a good wedding. A noise from the side of the hotel caught her attention and she slipped round the corner to investigate its source. She was part way down the dark alley at the side of the hotel when a shadowed figure slipped out from a doorway she'd just passed, blocking her path back to the hotel grounds. Aunt May turned round, sensing she was not alone.

'Hello Aunt May.' said the twisted face of the man who was bathed in shadow.

Aunt May tightly gripped onto her walking stick. 'You think standing in darkness is going to scare me? Who do you think you are some film character villain? I've seen our Cheryl in the mornings with no make up on, nothing scares me any more.'

Seamus Brady stepped into the light, his face dark with malice. 'And hello to you as well Aunt May, I would say it's a pleasure, but it never is. Someone's been very naughty, I know you're the one who locked me in that storage cupboard earlier.'

'So what if I did?' asked Aunt May. 'Nobody missed your sour face, bar your delightful mother. The way she talks about you, you'd think you were some type of angel. But I know what you really are: a monster who blames others for its own failings. It's a shame you haven't fallen of that high pedestal your mother has put you on and broken your little neck.'

'I missed Cheryl's wedding and that's all you can say?' said Seamus darkly.

'It's not my fault if you accidentally wondered into some storage cupboard that locked behind you. Bit of a nasty little habit you've got going on there of wandering into things if you ask me. Wouldn't it be a shame if you accidentally wandered into the path of a speeding bullet?' she bared her teeth. 'You should have died years ago, but I don't think even the devil wants you any more.'

Seamus's face lit up with a malicious smile. 'The devil will only be taking one of us tonight May and it won't be me.'

Aunt May didn't let any emotion show on her face. 'What are you trying to say? Do hurry up Seamus; I don't want to die of old age whilst waiting for the details of your mind numbingly dull plan. You always did have that nasty little habit of talking for too long and you're so predictable with your pathetic little plans it's like watching paint dry.'

'Well I better hurry up then, I don't want you dying of old age.' said Seamus winningly. 'Because tonight I'm going to kill you myself.'


	22. The Wedding: Part Three

**This is it everyone, the last chapter! It's taken a while, but this fic is now officially finished :) It has been such a pleasure to write and share this with you wonderful readers. Some of you have been here from the start, some half way through and some of you may even be reading this for the first time...A massive thank you to all of you. An even bigger thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review over the last 22 chapters, you have kept me going and have been the driving force behind this fic...it wouldn't have happened without you :) I'm crossing my fingers to reach the 500 reviews mark, so please let me know what you think if you haven't already :) Thank you for taking Aunt May and this fic into your hearts :) This chapter is for all of you :) **

Nate Tenbury-Newent was supposed to be having the best day of his life, but of course it hadn't worked out that way. Most of the day was now a blur in his memory and the only thing he could remember clearly was taking a hipflask from Aunt May. He vaguely remembered saying his vows and even getting a quick glimpse of Ste Hay's naked bottom. But the rest was all a green haze and Cheryl still wasn't talking to him. He glanced up at the dance floor and noticed his beautiful wife happily jumping wildly to the music with Lynsey. Ste and Brendan had been missing for a while now, obviously making up for lost time. Nate eyes roamed further round the room and he noticed with a start that the bane of his life was missing.

Nate's relationship with Aunt May could be considered strained at the best of times. No matter how badly he tried, it seemed there was no pleasing the older woman. Nate knew that even if he crawled across broken glass, the older woman still wouldn't like him. It was just a useless and lost caused. His head was pounding to every beat of the music and Nate decided it was finally time to confront Aunt May and her behaviour towards him. He wondered over to Doug (Aunt May's favourite victim), who was busy serving the buffet food with Garth.

'Have you seen Aunt May?' Nate asked loudly over the music.

Doug shook his head. 'I think I heard her mention to Garth that she was going outside for some air. Was it important?'

'I'm going to go and confront her about her behaviour over the last few weeks.' stated Nate bravely.

Doug placed down his apron. 'This I've got to see.'

Nate strolled straight out towards the doors that lead outside, tripping carelessly over a chair on the way. Doug was following behind, but Nate wasn't sure who he was coming to support. As Nate reached the cool night air he felt his resolve weakening, how was he meant to take on the juggernaut known as Aunt May? She was going to eat him alive! He almost turned to go back in, but Doug's presence stopped him.

'She's not out here.' said Nate, feeling extremely relieved.

A loud bang, like a gunshot caused the two to jump. The figure of a man stumbled out of a nearby alley clutching something and ran into the woods before the two of them could react. Nate and Doug looked at each other for a second before setting off into a sprint down the alley. In the middle of it lay the crumpled figure of Aunt May, her back was leaning against the wall and she was clutching her hip.

Nate threw himself onto his knees and took the older woman in his arms. 'Have...have you been shot?'

'No boy.' said Aunt May harshly, 'I'm sitting down here for the view! What do you think?'

'Let me see the wound.' argued Nate.

Aunt May snorted. 'I'd be better off letting a trained monkey examine me. What you going to do, stare at the wound and hope it goes away.'

Doug hovered hopelessly behind them. 'Shall I call an ambulance?'

Aunt May let out a shuddery breath. 'There won't be any need for that laddie. Come sit with me Spade, I want to see your sour face before I go.'

'Go?' questioned Doug, kneeling next to her. 'Where are you going?'

Aunt May pressed the wound harder. 'To the great emerald Isle of course. But before I go laddie there's one last thing I want to say to you...keep away from Ste.' she shuddered one last time and then her body fell still.

Nate looked down in shock at the still older woman lying in his arms. 'I think she's gone.'

**B4AW**

'This shirt is proper hideous.' moaned Ste, following Brendan down the stairs.

'It was the only one that fitted.' answered Brendan calmly.

Ste rolled his eyes. 'You're only saying that because of how tight it is. I'm going to look well stupid in this leopard print shirt.' he moaned. It was the only shirt they'd managed to find in the room that fitted him and he wasn't very happy about it.

'You could have always borrowed one of Nate's.'

Ste pulled a face. 'They were more girly than Cheryl's; I'd rather not go back to a party dressed in something that has ruffles on it.' He glanced into a nearby mirror and tried not to blush at how much he seemed to be glowing.

'We could always go back upstairs...' suggested Brendan.

Ste was half tempted by the idea, but knew it wasn't possible. He didn't really think Cheryl and Nate would appreciate finding the two of them going at it in their honeymoon suite. Plus he knew by now that Doug would have steam coming out of his ears about his disappearance.

'Better not.' answered Ste, swallowing hard. 'I'd like to have at least one piece of clothing intact.'

A seductive smirk spread across Brendan's and before Ste knew it he was being pressed against the stair banister. The two's lips met in what felt like an earth shattering kiss. Ste started to move back up the stairs, his lips never leaving Brendan's. A piercing wolf whistle caused the two to break apart.

'Thought it was meant to be my wedding night Brendan!' giggled Cheryl from the bottom of the stairs; she was drunkenly hanging onto Lynsey who seemed sober but amused. 'I would say get a room, but it's pretty obvious that's what the two of you have been doing.'

'I can't help it that young Steven finds me irresistible Chez, some of us have just got it.' answered Brendan.

Cheryl let out a drunken cackle and started to clap. 'So you two have been off doing it then? You owe me twenty quid Lynsey. Do you know you missed all the speeches and part of the buffet?'

'I'm weeping bitter tears of disappointment inside Chez, you just can't see them.' answered Brendan.

Ste glanced at Brendan and noticed he didn't look one bit disappointed; he looked like a cat that had got the cream. Ste let out a giggle thinking about the image that the word cream created, he was going to have sweet dreams tonight...that's if Brendan let him sleep at all.

'Funny Bren, it looks to me like you're about to take young Ste on that banister.' Lynsey giggled, ignoring the glare Brendan was giving her.

'Imagine how slippery it would be from all the wax.' shrieked Cheryl. The two burst into a fit of giggles.

Ste glanced at Brendan and then the two women standing below them, they all looked so happy and carefree. He finally was starting to understand what it was like to be part of a big family.

'You two haven't seen Nate any where have you?' asked Cheryl, she paused for a moment. 'Ste, are you wearing my shirt?'

**B4AW**

Nate was frozen for a moment, clutching the older woman in his arms and still unsure of what to do. Doug pushed Nate away and grabbed Aunt May from him, there were tears running down his eyes.

'You can't leave now you miserable old bat.' cried Doug. 'I've not told you what I think of you. Who's going to call me Spade?' he lay her down and then knelt over her. He pushed lips onto hers, in a desperate attempt to start resuscitation.

The minute Doug's lips met Aunt May's the older woman's arms shot around his neck, keeping him there. Doug tried to pull away but Aunt May didn't let him until they'd finished their sloppy kiss.

Nate looked at the two flabbergasted, unsure of what to say or even sure he was capable of saying anything.

'It's been ten years since a man kissed me like that.' said Aunt May, her eyes glinting. 'You weren't that bad Spade, anyone would think you were straight. I swear I even caught you eyeing up young Lynsey earlier, my Garth will be most disappointed.'

Doug began to frantically wipe his mouth with his sleeve. 'You...you...'

Aunt May rolled her eyes. 'I wish the two of you would close your mouths, you're going to catch flies in them.' She pulled out her false teeth and then slotted them back into place.

'You died.' said Doug finally, looking green. He kept rubbing at his lips, trying to erase all feeling of the kiss from them.

Aunt May snorted. 'I fancied a nap. You think I'd let someone as wet behind the ears as Seamus take me out? Oh Spade, you don't know me very well at all, do you?'

'But we heard a gun-shot.' said Nate finally.

Aunt May picked up her bag and pulled out a small revolver, which caused the two men to shoot backwards. 'She's called Darcy. She's got me out of no end of scrapes.'

'Guns...' said Nate faintly. 'Guns are illegal.'

'You'd think they'd make your stupidity illegal too laddie. It's not real, it just makes a noise and wards off any unsavoury characters...but then again I'd say most your wedding guests are unsavoury, so perhaps that's the wrong word.' answered Aunt May, she placed the revolver back into her handbag.

Doug and Nate looked at each other, both unsure of what to say or do.

'Are you going to help me up? Or are you just going to stand there looking gormless and feckless? I've got a dodgy hip you know!' growled Aunt May.

The two sprang forward and gently helped the older woman up.

Aunt May looked at them both thoughtfully. 'What were the two of you doing out here alone together any way? You haven't already seen the light Nate and decided to run off with Spade, have you? Because that would be like some gone wrong nursery rhyme and I must say Spade, you seem to be developing an unhealthy habit of going after Brady leftovers.'

'We were looking for you actually.' answered Doug, the anger over the older woman's deception was finally beginning to set in.

'Well you found me.' answered Aunt May, 'now why don't you run along and go play with some of that fancy bread of yours? I want a word with Nate on my own.'

Doug shuffled off out of the alley angrily muttering to himself.

'That was a very cruel trick you pulled on us.' said Nate angrily. 'Do you know how upset Cheryl would have been if I'd told her you were dead?'

Aunt May let out a snort. 'I think she would have been overjoyed, she'd finally be able to get her grubby little fingers on her inheritance.'

'You know that isn't true.' said Nate angrily.

'I wanted to say something to you.' said Aunt May cutting him off. 'I wanted to say that our Cheryl is lucky to have you and I'm happy the two of you got married. A lesser man could have run away after hearing that gun-shot and you ran straight into the action. Perhaps you're not as wet as I first thought you were.' she put her bony arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

Nate pulled away and smiled awkwardly at her.

'You do know our Cheryl is going to walk all over you in those spiky heel shoes of hers until there's nothing left, right? You'll be so warn down that you won't know who the husband is and who the wife is any more. But if you want to sign yourself up to a life and drudgery and slavery, who am I to judge?'

'I'll enjoy every minute of it.' smiled Nate.

'Aye, I've no doubt that you will laddie. Now run along, I just want a minute on my own down here.'

Nate nodded and disappeared back down the alley. Aunt May waited for a moment before grabbing a bin and dragging it over a puddle of red liquid that neither Doug nor Nate had noticed. Every woman was allowed her secrets; she just hoped no-one would follow the red trail of Seamus's blood. Some secrets were better off not knowing.

**B4AW**

Brendan glanced up as Aunt May slid into the seat next to him. She looked a little out of sorts, which made Brendan examine her appearance properly. Her hair was out of place and her outfit was covered in dirt.

'Take a picture Brendan, it'll last long.' said Aunt May coldly. She slid his glass of whisky across the table and downed it herself.

Brendan glanced back at the dance floor and couldn't help but smile. Ste was goofily dancing around with Leah in Cheryl's leopard print shirt, even Lucas was trying to nervously join in. The three radiated a type of goodness and happiness that Brendan had never believed was in his reach. Now it seemed the three were going to be in his life for a long time. He glanced up at his own sons; Declan looked desperate to escape his mother's clutches (she was glaring at Ste on the dance floor) and Paddy was watching Ste with a wishful look on his face. Declan noticed Brendan watching him and whispered something in Eileen's ear, before dragging Paddy over to where Aunt May was sitting.

'Hi Dad, Aunt May.' Declan looked relieved to be away from his mother. 'Mum's proper got it in for the bloke on the dance floor in the weird shirt. Is he really your new boyfriend Dad?' asked Declan.

'Yes.' answered Brendan reluctantly, not liking the word or its connotations.

'Awesome!' exclaimed Declan. 'He looks like a really cool guy.'

Aunt May glanced up at Eileen. 'Your mother's gone a lovely shade of crimson. She almost matches the wallpaper behind her. She's not going through the change is she?

Declan pulled a face. 'I don't think so. I think she's just jealous of Aunt Cheryl's wedding and angry at how good the food is. She seemed sure it was going to be party food on sticks.'

'Excuse me.' Leah suddenly appearing behind them in a dress that would have befit a princess, she looked directly at Paddy. 'Daddy asked whether you would like to come dance with us.'

Paddy looked at his Dad and Declan for guidance. Declan pushed him forwards and the boy seemed overjoyed to go and join the Hay family unit on the dance floor. It didn't take long until Paddy was giggling and being swung round by Ste, like they'd known each other for years.

'I wish I had a camera.' said Aunt May wishfully. 'I don't think I've ever seen your Ma look so angry. She looks like she's going to turn green at any moment and burst out her dress.'

'You not going to dance Dad?' asked Declan.

'Wouldn't want to make ye all look bad.' answered Brendan.

Declan rolled his eyes. 'I better go out there and show them all how it's done then.' he joined Ste on the dance floor, introducing himself and twirling Leah round in a circle.

Both Aunt May and Brendan were mesmerised by the group for a moment.

'Never thought we'd get here.' said Aunt May, her eyes a little wet. 'You've always been such a stubborn boy with an answer for everything. I really thought your ego was going to ruin things with Ste, but I'm so happy you proved me wrong. I couldn't stand that weasel Macca getting his grubby little paws on you all over again.'

Brendan continued to watch the dancing group. 'Things change Aunt May and so do people.'

'Do you know your eye twitches when you lie?' asked Aunt May. 'I've known from the start that Ste wasn't your boyfriend, you've always been a terrible liar. I must admit you almost had me fooled at one point, but it takes more than that to pull the wool over my eyes.'

Brendan found himself not one bit surprised that his Aunt had known about the lie all along.

'It's been such good fun pushing the two of you together, I don't think I've enjoyed myself so much in years.' her eyes were glinting with happiness. 'You've been a worthy advisory again Brendan.'

'Aunt May!' shrieked Cheryl's voice above the noise.

'Oh god, here comes the walking blancmange.' muttered Aunt May. 'Her voice is loud enough to wake the dead.'

Cheryl walked across the room, dragging Lynsey with her. 'Nate said you faked your own death, is this true?'

Aunt May shrugged.

'I thought we'd told you to stop doing that.' cried Cheryl.

'I can fake my death as many times as I want.' argued Aunt May.

Cheryl slammed down her flower bouquet on the table. 'It was bad enough when you pretended to be having a heart-attack so Brendan wouldn't run off with your purse.'

Aunt May put her long fingers together. 'He never stole off me again, did he?'

'Or the time we all attended your funeral just for you to rise up out of the box half way through!'

Aunt May rolled her eyes. 'Well what's the point of me having a funeral that I won't be able to attend? I just wanted to see who would actually turn up if I died and who to write out of my will.'

Cheryl gritted her teeth. 'Or the time you pretended you were dead just so you didn't have to attend our Cousin Rosie's baby baptism.'

'I'm glad I didn't attend.' Aunt May shot back. 'Didn't you see how ugly her baby was? She might as well have thrown a Halloween party instead.'

Ste slipped into the chair next to Brendan, flushed with sweat. 'What have I missed?' he glanced over at the kids who were all still dancing.

'Aunt May faked her own death...again!' cried Cheryl.

Ste pushed his lips together. 'Oh...Does that mean you also kidnapped Doug too?'

'She did what?' cried Cheryl.

Aunt May ignored Cheryl's exclamation and fixed her gaze on Lynsey instead. 'I've not see you drink any alcohol all night.'

Lynsey's cheeks began to turn pink.

'You're pregnant!' said Aunt May, putting the numbers together in her mind and expertly diverting the attention from herself.

A stunned silence descended over the table.

'Yes.' answered Lynsey.

Cheryl let out a long squeal and hugged her best friend tightly. 'That's amazing! Come on, we have to go tell Nate. I can't believe it...I'm going to be an Aunty again!' she practically dragged Lynsey across the room to Nate.

'It'll be all fun and games until her Silas ends up being locked up for being a serial killer.' stated Aunt May. 'Then she'll be raising that baby all on her own and having to hide the knives when it grows up.'

Ste grinned at her and secretly slipped his hand into Brendan's under the table. The two shared a smile as they watched their children dance together. 'So...what happens tomorrow?' asked Ste.

'Tomorrow Steven...' said Brendan with a smirk on his face. 'Let's just say I've got a few ideas.'

A little later in the evening chaos descended as all the single women in the room rushed forward for a chance at catching Cheryl's bouquet. No one was quite sure how Aunt May managed to make it to the front, or how she took down six women with one sweep of her walking stick. The even bigger mystery was how she some how used the said walking stick as a hockey stick and expectedly flicked the bouquet across the room so it landed directly in the middle of Ste Hay's lap. Never let it be said that Aunt May was never the type to not get her own way.

**B4AW**

In a bungalow in the depths of Ireland nearly twenty years later sat an elderly lady, nearing the ripe old age of one hundred. One hundred years almost felt nothing to her. It didn't feel as if her childhood was nearly a century ago. Her mind was still fresh, awake and still up to mischief. She looked over at her table full of photo frames of the happy couples she'd helped to get together over the years. The three frames at the front made her smile the most: they showed three different couples on their wedding day. One was of Cheryl and Nate, who were still happily married now and had gone on to have five children. The other was of Doug and Garth beaming at the camera, she'd always loved the lad in her own special way and now he was officially part of the family. The third and final one was perhaps the one she'd treasure the most, the one of Ste and Brendan. Well she'd treasure that picture and her framed copy of Seamus's obituary.

The sound of someone making tea in the kitchen forced her from her musing. She smiled as Leah Barnes came into the room carrying two cups of hot tea. She moved Mr Tiddles ashes so that Leah could put the cup down on the table in front of her.

'Thank you for inviting me to stay Aunt May.' said Leah, hardly able to hide the excitement from her voice. 'I've always wanted to see Ireland properly.'

'Think nothing of it dear.' she replied.

The doorbell rang, causing Leah to stand up.

'I wonder who that could be?' asked Aunt May innocently.

About a minute later Leah came back into the living with Paddy, her cheeks flushed. She'd had a crush on the youngest Brady for years.

'Oh dear!' said Aunt May falsely. 'I must have forgotten that I invited the two of you to stay at the same time, my memory is terrible these days. Well it'll be nice to have some company, it does get lonely on my own in this place.' she looked at them both and knew she'd trapped them, just like she'd planned. 'I do hope the two of you don't mind sharing a bed and each other's company for the week...'


End file.
